My Gothic Older Brother is related to this cute Preppy Blonde
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: A short series focusing on Lincoln and Lucy's personality roles being in reversed, with Lincoln having a Gothic personality and Lucy being normal, but still focus on that sincere endearing love they have for each other. Also keep in mind story in general is scripted to change as the story progresses, be it the title, rating, and possible genres.
1. Chapter 1

**My Gothic Older Brother is related to this cute Preppy Blonde, with Silver Eyes.**

**Disclaimers, I don't own the Loud House they are the creative property of Chris Savino whom I've forgiven, and the contracted property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, and Paramount, please support official releases and your fandom communities.**

**Also not gonna lie, this does sound on the lines of that of a manga or anime title, that you think I've written the title to a light novel, now to the story.**

Lucy Loud, the oldest of the younger Loud Sisters, and the 6th sister in total was starting her day like she usually did.

Waking up to currently the best pop song this year, that'll unfortunately not stand through the test of time while getting dress for the day.

Putting on her some light blue denim jeans, a black button up shirt, with a pink wool knit sweater over it as she slipped on her pink short heels business shoes on, before looking at her mirror to adjust her hair.

Contrary to belief, Lucy was the only one to be born with natural black hair, and hence forth had it dyed a while back to fit in with the rest of her sisters, as she began to push her bangs aside to put on her hair band.

Taking a good luck at herself a lot better now, she added but a touch of violet eye liner as it helped complimented with her natural born silver eyes.

"Hey Lucy, you ready to get breakfast" asked Lynn as she was juggling a Futbol with her legs, "Totes gonna be there" Lucy said in her usual cheerful voice, as she and the rest of the Loud sisters stampeded out of their rooms.

Soon everyone was at the dining room table getting their share of breakfast while talking about their plans for the day.

"Alright girls, I'm off to work, your mother should be back home some time at 3 today, so Lori from here on you're in charge till she gets home" said Lynn Sr. as he began to pack his chef's hat, apron, and flipper for work.

"I literally got this under control" Lori said nonchalantly as she was half eating while focusing on updating her social media account.

"You girls make sure to listen to Lori, I'm off" said Lynn Sr. as he went to kiss goodbye each of his daughters, "Muah, goodbye Lori, mah goodbye Leni, muah goodbye Luna, muah goodbye Luan, muah, goodbye LJ, muah goodbye Lucy, muah, goodbye Lana, muah goodbye Lola, goodbye Lisa, muah goodbye Lily".

"Uh dad, aren't you forgetting someone" said Lucy as Lynn Sr. thought about it for a second, before it finally hit him.

"Oh shoot forgot about Lincoln, give him my regards girls and please be sure that he gets his fair share" said Lynn Sr. as he ran outside the door.

"Ugh, alright who wants to get Lincoln" groaned Lori, "Surely you be joking love, he's more darker than our beloved Prince of Darkness or His Infernal Master" said Luna.

"You heard what dad said, that means no eating his bacon, muffin, or orange juice, and I'm looking at you Lynn, Lola, and Leni" said Lori as all of them were eyeing Lincoln's food, "Dang it" the trio said in unison.

"I'll get him" Lucy said as he made her way up the stairs before arriving at her brothers domain as he called it and gave it a knock.

"Lincoln, are you up it's time to get some breakfast" said Lucy before she heard some shuffling from the other side of the door before her brother decided to answer it.

Standing with a dull look on his face as he wore black jeans, black skater shoes, a black and orange striped long sleeve shirt under a plain black t-shirt as Lincoln had on black eye liner under his eyes.

Like Lucy, he was born with a different hair color than compared to everyone in the whole household, but because it's a lot more easier to dye over white, his hair was black with a single orange streak on the left side of his head.

"Thank you for knocking on my door and not forgetting me Lucy" Lincoln said in a monotone voice, "I wouldn't forget about my favorite big brother" Lucy said happily cause Lincoln to crack a smile.

"I'm your only big brother" said Lincoln as he stepped out his room, "Oh details" Lucy said as she grabbed his hands and brought them to the dining room table.

"Lincoln you're here at long last, alright do me a favor that as soon as you're done, I need you to do some things for me" said Lori, "What? Why" asked Lincoln as he took a sip from his orange juice.

"Cause dad put me in charge and you got nothing better to do" said Lori, "I do have stuff that I would like to do today" glared Lincoln, "Well tough walnuts, better cancel them if you know what's best for you".

In response Lincoln continued to glare at Lori before blowing a raspberry at her, "Lincoln Park Loud, did you just sassed me" glared back Lori as Lincoln took out his index finger and pulled down his right eye as he stuck his tongue out.

"I swear you sass me one more time and I'll turn you to a human pretzel" threaten Lori as Lincoln chugged down the rest of his orange juice before leaving the kitchen table.

"You want some real sass, well here it is, I think Bobby is better off hooking up with your friend Carol who is much nicer and hotter than you" Lincoln said as the room went silent.

"Alright that's it you emo little jerk" Lori said as she lunged at Lincoln, but he slid under the table and made a mad run up the stairs and barricaded his room where he hid there in solace.

"Lincoln! Get out here right now and face the consequences of your punishment" demanded Lori as she was banging his door, "I ain't doing jack" said Lincoln as he plopped himself in bed as he proceeded to read a graphic novel.

It was only but a few minutes of silence, before his air vent over head was kicked open, as he spotted a pair of petite feet dangling down trying to get a proper foot hold on something.

Knowing full well who it is, Lincoln went out of his way to gently set Lucy down as she stood on her bed.

"Hey Lincoln, how are you feeling" Lucy said innocently as Lincoln rolled his eyes as he continued to read his graphic novel, "Tell me how you really feel and what I should do" Lincoln said as he was ready for Lucy's preaching.

"Well Lori is crying cause she's upset what you told her" said Lucy, "Of course I'm the bad guy in all this because I choose to have me time" Lincoln said as he was losing interest to what he was reading over his current emotions.

"I think Lori's approach was wrong mind you, but you said something that really was out of line" said Lucy as Lincoln frustratingly put his graphic novel down, "You think I don't know that" stated Lincoln.

"I never, hear me when I say that every want to hurt my sisters, it's just…" began to tremble Lincoln as tears came down his eyes, "So unfair".

"Why do I have to sacrifice my 'me time' for everyone else's benefit, while I can't get so much as 30 minutes to watch the things I like, read the things I like, and game when I want" Lincoln said as he let out tears of anger before Lucy went and embraced him.

"I know we ask too much for you, and I'm guilty of it to, but we're like this because we only want the attention of our only brother" explained Lucy.

Her words manage to calm Lincoln down as he pulled away and began to wipe his tears, "Thanks kiddo, you know how to bring out the light in this dark and unforgiving world" said Lincoln.

"Any time big brother, so what are you gonna do now" asked Lucy, "Sigh, I'm gonna apologize to Lori for what I said and do whatever she wanted me to do, along with the rest of our sisters" sighed Lincoln.

"I'll be sure to do something nice with you later on" smiled Lucy as Lincoln began to undo the barricade to his bedroom and made his way to Lori and Leni's room.

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln readied himself to be berated by Lori and whatever objects she'll throw at him, before entering her room.

"You twerp" said Lori as she threw her pillow at Lincoln, "Lori calm down, I came here to apologize" grunted Lincoln as he dodged a box of tissues Lori threw at him.

"You always do this to me, first you insult me, and then apologize like it's some kind of sick game, well I'm fed up with it" Lori said before crying into her pillow.

Now feeling completely bad, Lincoln crawled in bed with Lori and clingged on to her, as this startled Lori, "You're right this is a cruel game I seem to always play with you, and I'll try to do better next time, so Lori please hear me out when I say that I'm sorry" said Lincoln.

Seeing the remorse on his face and hearing the sincerity in his voice, Lori decided to bury the hatchet and hug her brother back.

"You're still a twerp and a selfish jerk" said Lori, "I know" said Lincoln as he knew this was Lori's way accepting his apology, "Did I forget to mention that your also an emo little turd" "Heh that's a new one".

Sharing a laugh, Lincoln and Lori sat up as Lincoln passed Lori some tissues to wipe her face, "Alright so what is it do you want me to do for you" asked Lincoln.

"I need to go to the comic book shop and collectors store, I want to get Bobby something that reminds him of the anime both you and him are watching" said Lori, "Oh you mean SPYR" Lincoln said nonchalant, "Yup, now let's go".

Later on

Shortly after helping Lori with getting a gift for Bobby, Lincoln was then tasked to do something for all of his sisters that day, well almost all of them.

By the end of the day, Lincoln was tired as was ready to call it a day and finish reading his favorite graphic novel crossover consisting of Ash Williams and Cassandra Hack.

That is until he heard a knock on his door, "Lincoln are you in your room" asked Lucy sweetly, "Shoot so close" Lincoln said as he didn't mind doing favors for Lucy since she was always willing to pay him back right away with sincerity.

"Doors open" said Lincoln as Lucy made her way inside, "What's up Luce, need me to do something for you" asked Lincoln, "Yes, could you come down stairs" said Lucy as she took her brothers hand and dragged him downstairs.

"What's going on" asked Lincoln before he was brought to the couch, "I convinced the girls to let you enjoy watching SPYR tonight on the living TV, while I went and got you your favorite" Lucy said as she presented a plate lined with nuggets and tatter tots with mustard on the side.

"Thanks Lucy, this really means a lot to me after the day I had" smiled Lincoln as they both sat down to continue watch SPYR.

Even when agreed to let Lincoln enjoy tonight, that didn't mean he was free from his sisters joining in.

"Kill that giant bug" cheered Lynn as they were on episode 8 of season 1 of SPYR, where team SPYR and, their sister team, team ARCC had just form and were facing up against a Nevermore and a Deathstalker.

"As fascinating as this show is, I found it hard to believe that anyone, let alone a fifteen year old of that height and petite figure to go into combat wielding nothing but 'high caliber rifles that just happen to turn into giant scythes', and the fact she wields not 1 but 2 with ease, makes it even harder to believe" commented Lisa.

"Who cares about that, I think Sapphire Scilla looks totes amazing, in her outfit" commented Leni, "I wonder if they have a little miss Goth or Victorian competition" pondered Lola.

"Could you all keep it down, I'm trying to watch this" said Lincoln, "Sorry Lincoln, we know you like to focus your attention on Sapphire" teases Lori as he got a collections of 'Ooh's' from his sisters.

"So what, she's my waifu and I'm proud of her" growled Lincoln, "For a fictional woman, your waifu is far from being 2 dimensional" joked Luan to which no one laughed at.

"Girls, come on let's just enjoy the show with Lincoln" ushered Lucy as everyone silent down for the final confrontation with Sapphire being able to decapitate the Nevermore.

"I'll admit this show has a rockin sound track" commented Luna, "Wonder what that giant bird taste like in soup" asked Lana as Lincoln decided to sigh an enjoy the show while he can.

Eventually the day ended and everyone was turning in for the day as Lincoln had stripped down into his black boxer briefs and was ready to read some more graphic novels till he was truly tired.

Though like today, his moments of solace was interrupted when he heard something rapping at his door as he began to sigh.

Opening the door, Lincoln saw it was Lucy in her night wear, consisting of casual pink short shorts and small white tank top.

"What's up Lucy" asked Lincoln calmly, "Just wanted to say good night and sorry for ruining your night again" said Lucy, "You didn't ruin my night".

"In fact neither you nor our sisters ruined my night, the fact you were there commenting and taking interest in SPYR made me happy to know that my sisters are taking part in sharing what I'm interested in" said Lincoln as he smiled at Lucy.

"In fact I should be thanking you for as always helping me out Lucy" said Lincoln as they both hugged it out, and stayed there for a minute.

While the moment should be a sweet one, it was ruined when Lynn came into the halls and jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Her preteen younger brother, dressed in his skivvies, and her younger, not even a preteen yet, sister dressed in a tank top and booty shorts were embracing each other.

And given how Lincoln is at that age already, and along with being so adamant about his weirdly love and obsession towards his waifu, and the fact Lisa has shared Lincoln internet history of a few racy photos of his waifu, and well.

"Mom ! Dad! Lincoln is perving on Lucy again!" shouted Lynn as Lincoln went wide eye in horror as he and Lucy quickly pulled away from each other and were blushing madly.

"Lynn no, it's not what it looks like" shouted Lincoln as Lucy felt bad for officially making Lincolns night a lot more darker, pun intended.

**And I'm going to end it here, I hope you guys like it and brace yourselves as more chapters are to arrive, and keep in mind I've no idea as to what sort of direction this story is going towards from here on out, but I mean that in a good way to leave it for you guys to speculate on.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Older Brother just so happens to be me and my sisters thunder blanket**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, they're the creative mind of Chris Savino whom I've forgiven, the property of Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

**Also I think that it's muffed up how Nickelodeon is slowly fading out Chris Savino's name as the creator throughout the seasons, in the show's title card, as if his existence and association to the show, shows compete disregard and merit as his work and life as a creator.**

**Now off to the story.**

It was a relatively peaceful night for Lincoln as he was in his room, watching his all time favorite movie titled the Krow featuring actor Brandon Li in his only ever big time debut role.

How he got his parents to allow him to watch a very dark and mature eyes only film, well simple it was the best film they watched when it first came out in the 90's and it was definitely something they could agree would be better to watch as oppose to 'Try Hard' and it's sequels, even though Lynn Sr. claims it's a Christmas classic.

Speaking of holiday Classic movies, the Krow just happens to be a Halloween classic, and what better to watch than on Halloween night.

While Lincoln did had his share in trick or treating, he could've done it without having a run in with a couple of neighborhood vandals terrorizing his afore mentioned neighbored.

But he managed to do it in a manner similar to that of the Krow, except no one died, just Lincoln was heavily bruised and the vandals were traumatized to probably ever want to face the world.

Anyway to round this all back, Halloween was saved, his sisters got to enjoy the huge load of chocolate they manage to receive, and Lincoln was left with his own private stash while enjoying his movie.

Even with all was said and done, Lincoln felt a nagging feeling down the back of his neck like he should ready himself tomorrow.

The Next Day

Morning broke out, and by the time it did, it was already 10 a.m. as Lincoln began to panic and scurry around trying to get ready for school.

"Why isn't Halloween and the day after Halloween a national holiday I'll never understand" grumbled Lincoln as he already slipped on his clothes and began to put his shoes on.

Exiting the room he ran as fast as he could into the bathroom and began to brush his before he heard some banging on the door.

"Thank god, maybe Dad can still give me a lift to school" Lincoln said out loud as the door continued to bang louder and harder, before he opened it.

Instantly Lucy along with Leni ran and pushed Lincoln aside to hurl into the toilet bowl.

"Oh no not again, please don't tell me we got ourselves another Loud house epidemic" Lincoln said as he cornered himself into the bath tub, "Morning Linky" said Leni as she wiped the puke smear off her lips.

"Sorry for barging in, we all got ourselves a case of wicked bad tummy aches" Lucy said weakly as Lincoln began to realize the situation at end, "Ah, so mom and dad assumed I was sick to take care of you guys this year, again" Lincoln said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Linky, that be so sweet" said Leni before resuming back to her puke session in the toilet bowl.

"Lucy, you know who else is sick" Lincoln said as he turned to Lucy, "I've no idea, I do know that Lynn is hibernating like a bear after puking all over the carpet in our room right now, speaking of mind if you let me sleep in your room, mine currently smells of Lynn's puke" said Lucy.

"Just promise to not puke in mine" said Lincoln as he held Lucy's hand into leading her into his room.

Getting her comfortable and snug tight under his covers, Lincoln had nothing but sympathy behind his glare as he hated seeing Lucy sick out of all his sisters, even back when he was normal happy boy, he was always a doting big brother.

"Rest up Lucy, I'm gonna check on Leni and the rest our sisters" said Lincoln as Lucy turned her head to her brother, "Thank you" whispered Lucy as Lincoln braced himself for today.

As soon as he stepped out his room, he felt his phone buzzed in his pocket, showing a message from his parents.

'_Hey Lincoln this is your mother, we know that your sisters are bed ridden with wicked bad tummy aches for eating their Halloween candy in one sitting, like how me and your father are aware you decided to see the Krow late last night again. As punishment, you're allowed to sleep in and take the day off given how it's also a Friday, but in return you have to take care of your sisters. Don't worry about Lily, she's in day care for the day and will remain there until either I or your father pick her up. Take care and Love you_' read the message Rita had sent Lincoln.

"Sigh, sometimes I wonder if you and the old man really love me you old biddy" groaned Lincoln as he was outside the bathroom with a woozy Leni.

"Come on Leni, let's go back to bed" Lincoln said as he had to practically drag a drowsy Leni from the toilet bowl, which he'll have to clean later on.

Once in Lori and Leni's room, Lincoln spotted Lori groaning as her eyes were glued to her phone.

"Ignore me, I'm just bringing Leni back from the bathroom" Lincoln said trying to avoid Lori as much as possible since she's just as demanding as Lola when she's sick.

"Twerp… get me some pepto… and water please" Lori said weakly as she was just as green as the rest of the Loud sisters so far.

"Don't say I don't do nice things for you girls" Lincoln said in a monotone voice as he stepped out the room and made his way to the medicine drawer in his parents room.

Once there he got anything related to pepto before going into the kitchen and got himself a picture of water and a bunch of cups.

Going back upstairs he went to Lori and Leni's room who humbly took the stomach relief pink syrup, before going into Luna and Luan's room.

"Luna, it's Lincoln" said Luan, "Hey bro, feeling healthy" Luna said weakly as Lincoln began to approach them individually.

"Don't move, I'm looking after you girls" Lincoln said as he gave Luan some medicine first, "Alright Doc, give it to me straight how long do I have to live" joked Luan.

"Sigh, your grim jokes are probably the only thing redeeming about you" Lincoln stated as Luan took her medicine first.

"Hurry up Linc, I'm down with the sickness here" said Luan, "For the record that's an awesome song by the way" Lincoln said as he enjoyed the reference Luna made before giving her a shot of medicine.

Once Lincoln was done, he went into Lynn and Lucy's room and did it smell, "Oh dear god that's rancid" said Lincoln as he pinch his nose.

"Ugh" groaned Lynn as Lincoln made his way and avoiding the puddle of puke a few feet away from her bed, "Jesus Lynn, why is it that when it's the day after Halloween, you're the only who happens to puke somewhere in your room" berated Lincoln.

"Hehe… flag on the play" Lynn said with a smirk, "Well sit up and take this, and please don't puke anymore, I'll be back to clean this up" said Lincoln as he helped Lynn to take her medicine.

After dealing with Lynn, Lincoln went to his room to check up on Lucy who was laying in his bed watching the last anime he was watching on Munchyroll.

Unfortunately the anime in question was Highschool of the Damned, A.K.A. H.O.T.D., episode 4 which was known for its bath scene.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing" said Lincoln as he snatched his phone away with a mad blush on his face, "Does mom and dad know that you're watching this" asked Lucy as she tilted her head at her brother.

It was embarrassing silent for Lincoln to have Lucy of all people give him that one smirk that says 'Gee, I never knew'.

"Let's give you some medicine and forget about this, for me please" said Lincoln as he lowered his head in embarrassment as Lucy began to smile and happily take her medicine.

"Anyways once I'm done checking on our sisters, I'm going to clean the mess Lynn made cause seriously it stinks" said Lincoln, "Thanks Lincoln, you're the best" said Lucy.

Following his room was Lana's and Lola's room as both the twins were groaning, followed by another foul smell.

"Girls are you both ok" Lincoln said nonchalantly before he caught sight of Lola puking in one of Lana's spare buckets, "At least you 2 aren't puking were you walk".

"Lincoln, get me some earl grey tea, and something to cure my tummy" said Lola as she wiped the puke off her face, "I'll have what Lola's having" groaned Lana before puking into a bucket nearby.

"Here's some water and Pepto-Bismol, now if you don't mind I got to go check on Lisa" said Lincoln as he tried to give Lola her medicine first, but turned her head away in defiance.

"Lola, I'm not playing this game" Lincoln said as his expression remained neutral while his voice became authoritive, "I want tea and cookies" Lola said.

"And I want to watch season 3 of SPYR, but I ain't gonna see it till late fall throughout winter" said Lincoln, "Either get me my tea and cookies, or I'm gonna tell mom and dad you bribed Flip into getting you a copy of Fall Cry 5 and Far-out 4 without them knowing" threatened Lola.

Lincoln begrudgingly left the room and as grumbled 'brat' under his breath and began to glare over being pushed around by a 6 year old girl.

Before going back down stairs, he went to quickly check up on Lisa, as she was being catered to by a handful of small machines.

"Lisa, your brother is here to see you" said one of the small automatons, "Lincoln… thank heavens…. for your…. Arrival…. Medicine please" Lisa said as she was definitely green behind the gills.

"Alright sit up, and don't say I don't do nice things for you" Lincoln said in his own monotone voice, "Perish the thought" said Lisa as she hurriedly took her medicine.

"Rest up, and don't do anything I wouldn't do if I was bed ridden" said Lincoln before exiting the room.

Time Skip

What followed for the next 2 hours was Lincoln catering back and forth to not only Lola's but all of his sisters needs, be it Lori demanding a foot massage, cleaning Lynn and Lucy's room, or emptying and cleaning puke buckets throughout the house.

By 5 in the afternoon, everyone was feeling better and back to normal, as Lincoln, exaughsted and underappreciated decided to spend the rest of his Friday locked up in his room to forget about today.

"Ugh, just want to do nothing but sleep" sighed Lincoln as he layed flat on his back while staring blankly towards his ceiling.

_I'm glad that my sisters are feeling better, but seriously what am I to them, their brother or butler, _thought Lincoln as he was ready to shut his eyes and enjoy himself a nap, that is until he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open" said Lincoln before the person to greet him was none other than Lucy, "Hey Lincoln, just coming to check on you" Lucy said with a smile.

"I'm tired" Lincoln said bluntly, before he felt a shifting weight on his bed, before knowing full well that Lucy made herself a spot on his bed.

"Really, cause that's a real shame" Lucy said sweetly, "Sigh, alright Lucy I'll bite what's up" Lincoln said he leaned towards his side to face his sister.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of us today" said Lucy, "Well if I'm honest, more than half of you threatened or black mailed me" Lincoln said bluntly.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I figured this should cheer you up" said Lucy as she took out her smart phone and played Lincoln a song.

Instantly Lincoln's ears perked up at the sound of the artist singing as it was Chester Remington, lead singer of his all time favorite band Washinton Park, and the reason for his name sake.

The song playing right then in there was definitely a new song all together as this is the first as he's heard of it.

Speaking of the new song, it features a guest artist, more so a female singer a first in the bands line up, while the song carried a melancholic pop tune.

As soon as the song was over Lincoln was broken out of his trance before turned to Lucy who was smiling over seeing her brother enjoying the song.

"Do you know the name of the song" asked Lincoln, "The title of the song is called Heavy, more so the band had announced that they'll be debuting their next album this year titled 'One More Light' this year, and that was one of their leading track songs" said Lucy.

"Otherwise how'd you like the song" asked Lucy, "To be honest a little more pop than usual, but it was still good, and knowing they'll be debuting a new album this year is really great to know, so thanks Lucy" Lincoln said as he gave her a smile.

"Now come on, dad is making chicken soup for dinner" said Lucy as she lead took Lincoln's hand and lead him out his room to join the family for dinner.

**Here you guys go, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Honestly I was surprise over how much of an overnight success this became in the first chapter, which speaking of come next chapter I'll be introducing Pop-pop, and just a little heads up his personality has gone through a slight change as well.**

**For the record, while I will center around other characters, only but a small handful will have a personality change, as to who I can't say since I'm going with the flow with this story.**

**Though to be fair I already have a few story ideas in mind that I already have planned to write and would like to tackle along the way. **

**Otherwise, please make sure to fave and follow and leave me a review a comment, or you thoughts in the review section or PMing me is just as fine as I enjoyed everyone's feedback and thoughts.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Gothic Older Brother, is our War Veteran Grandfather's favorite, leaving this Cute Preppy Blonde worried.**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, please support any to all official releases and your fandom communities.**

**Also I've been reading everyone's comments, and I'm here to answer 2 questions here.**

**First up, in regards to either Lincoln and Lucy's friends, none of them have gone through any sort of personality changes, which would include Haiku and Clyde, they'll remain the same and at some point their paths shall cross, but not any time soon, but Lucy has a few OC new friends that fit her personality, while Lincoln is a loner by choice.**

**The next one, I will focus on some Lincoln being out there to help Lucy in her time of need chapters, but like I said it'll come to me naturally when and how the story progresses.**

**Speaking of, onto the story.**

It was Friday after school, normally everyone in the Loud House was looking forward to start their weekend on any given week, but that wasn't the case today.

Today, Lincoln was off to spend it with their Pop-pop, a Vietnam War Veteran who clearly hasn't learn to leave the war on the battlefield, which was never easy during visitations.

Good examples were how Pop-pop allowed a 12 year old Lori to fire a Winchester Rifle, whom the ladder didn't even want to do and pleaded to stop, or every time they watch a movie, it's usually the Krambo movies, as Pop-pop sickenly laughs while chanting that he wants to see 'communist blood' on their hands.

In short, a visit from Pop-pop is never an easy one, but why they do this, more so Lincoln the scapegoat, simply because he's likely to not hurt anyone and they at least know what he's up to, and for some reason Pop-pop has claimed to like Lincoln, though that may be in par for him being his only grandson, emphasis on being a boy.

Right now, they were standing outside the front of the school, waiting for Lori to pick them up, accept for Lincoln, who was notified that Pop-pop will pick him up personally.

So right now, Lincoln had more than a reason to brood more than ever as everyone but his sisters kept their distance from him today.

"Lincoln, if you keep frowning like that, your face is gonna get stuck, and you'll scare more people off than usual" said Lucy trying to relax her brother, "Good, hopefully it'll scare that old bastard from wanting to hang with me, or from our family anymore" growled Lincoln as he gritted his teeth.

"While I must agree on that sentiment, reminder that this is a public school area filled with minors, siblings included, so please refrain from swearing brother" Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey Lana, what's a bastard" asked Lola as Lana shrugged her shoulders in response, "A word I don't want you to repeat to mom and dad when I'm gone, now here comes Lori" pointed out Lincoln as Vanzilla was rolling up to the side.

"Alright, everyone but Lincoln hop in, Lincoln mom packed you a duffle bag filled with clothes, a compass, a lighter, and about 50 dollars in cash, just promise us all that you'll be safe" said Lori with sincerity as Lynn handed him said duffle bag.

"Thanks everyone, I really do appreciate this. So how much longer before Pop-pop arrives" asked Lincoln before he heard the sounds of car horns, people screams and the sight of a mad driver, driving on school ground coming to close for comfort.

On instinct Lincoln and Lucy began to toss their younger siblings in the car one by one, before Lincoln hurriedly did the same thing in time as she was but inches away to be hit by the driver, who stopped in front of Lincoln.

The driver in question was an old man, dressed in military fatigues as he pointed colt .45 out his window, with it being pointed directly at Lincoln.

"Get in the car ding bat" called the driver as everyone knew Pop-pop had arrived, "And if I heard you got yourself another 'F' in gym I'm gonna 'F' you".

"Sigh, wish me luck girls" said Lincoln as he begrudgingly hopped in the car, before Pop-pop continued to drive off like a mad man.

"You made sure to chip him right" Lucy asked to Lisa, since it was agreed and well aware amongst the sisters that it was out of necessity that they put a tracking chip on Lincoln, while the rest had unknowingly went under the same treatment.

"Of course dear sixth eldest sister, though I must ask how are you feeling given how Pop-pop, once again, nearly killed you" said Lisa.

As far as everyone remembered, Pop-pop always had it out for Lucy, since there was that time he asked her to check on a bear trap outside their cabin when they went out camping, alone in the dark without a light, and if it wasn't for Lincoln sneaking out and catching up to Lucy, she would have been hurt as the bear trap was inches away.

Another time was when a younger Lucy was asked to line up some bottles for Pop-pop for target practice, and as he did, Pop-pop, who was intoxicated to boot, thought it was alright to give Lucy a scare by shooting near her.

Lincoln saw this and intercepted from preventing his drunk grandfather to possibly shoot Lucy in a drunken state as Lincoln went and tackled his Grandfather by the leg, causing him to fall back and shoot a round into the sky, which resulted in him shooting down an eagle.

Reason why Pop-pop had it out for Lucy, because he hates her soft and gentle personality and how she's there to comfort her siblings, more so Lincoln than anyone else, and as far as Pop-pop knows, Lincolns needs to be toughen up the most.

That and when he met than still living great grandma Harriet Loud, the old biddy went and spoke in a dead language to cause any beer he drank that year to taste like moose pee, and since Lucy looks like dead on resemblance of their great grandmother, accept with more color and a smile, made it more of a reason for the old man to have it out for Lucy.

"I'm good thanks to Lincoln" Lucy said worriedly as she looked out behind the window as she worried about her brothers well being as did the rest of the Loud sisters.

Later

With miles of road behind them, Lincoln could only sigh and brood as he glared daggers at his grandfather, who was starting to take note.

"If you're trying to intimidate with that false Hollywood stare, drop it and spit out whats bothering you boy" said Pop-pop as his eyes remained on the road.

"You nearly killed Lucy you psychopath" Lincoln said as he didn't drop his glare during their whole conversation, "She would have been fine, besides you have 9 more sisters even if you lost her" Pop-pop said without missing a beat.

Lincoln was angry beyond words as he was at a loss for words over what he just heard his grandfather told him.

"Now tell me, what are you grades so far this year" asked Pop-pop as Lincoln knew arguing with this apathetic war killer wasn't going to solve anything, but he couldn't say that messing him wouldn't work.

"I got straight O's this year so far" Lincoln said holding a poker face, "You're suppose to get straight A's not straight O's you stupid dum-dum" Pop-pop said angrily, "From now on, you're grounded during this whole trip".

"For how long" asked Lincoln as he rolled his eyes as he didn't really care since he already felt grounded when visiting his Pop-pop, "Forever" said Pop-pop as he turned to face Lincoln.

"Ah" Lincoln said sarcastically, "That means no pizza or biscuits and gravy MRE's for you asshole" said Pop-pop sternly as Lincoln could honestly care less.

Later

By the time they got to Pop-pop's place, Lincoln went straight to his room, while his grandfather did whatever it is he did, as Lincoln took the time to give his mom a call.

"_Hey sweetie how was the trip_" asked Rita on the other line, "Peachy" Lincoln said in the same monotone voice as he laid flat on his bed.

"_I'm glad that you're alright, also you're sisters informed you how you saved Lucy again from another near death experience, so when you get back we'll have ourselves a pizza dinner and family movie night of your choice, just so long the movie is no more than a PG-13 rating_" said Rita on the other line.

"Sounds good mom" Lincoln said back to his mother, _"Before you hang up Lucy wants to talk to you" _said Rita before there was some shuffling on the other line.

"_Hey Lincoln, just calling to check in on you and to thank you again from saving my life from Pop-pop_" said Lucy on the other line, "For you and our sisters Lucy, I'd take a bullet for you before Pop-pop can even think about shooting you girls" said Lincoln.

"_That's what worries me, please promise me to keep yourself safe, and if anything goes wrong, please call mom and we'll pick you up" _said Lucy, "I promise Lucy, I'll talk to you later" said Lincoln before finally hanging up.

Time Skip

It was night time and Lincoln was already feeling hungry, naturally he left his room and made it to the living room, where he saw his Pop-pop passed out with a beer in his hand while watching some other Vietnam War inspired film.

Knowing full well what his grandfather has in stock in his fridge, Lincoln took his chances and as expected his fridge consisted of beer, half a jar of pickles and mustard, and left over Chinese takeout.

The pantry was no different either as he all his Pop-pop had were MRE's, grits, canned soup and food that were long since passed their expiration, and about 2 different loaded guns, one in the silverware drawer, the other in a drawer next to the dishwasher.

Sighing out of instinct, Lincoln made his way back into his room to grab the money his mom left him, and left through the kitchen door.

The walk into town was a short mile, before Lincoln found himself eating at everyone's favorite Burpin Burger.

Once there, Lincoln kept to himself as he sat down and ate his dinner that night while pondering to himself why is he even still here, especially given he's grounded in a room, where he could do that back at home out of choice.

Eventually his train of thought ended, and he began to make the walk back home.

Days Later

By Sunday afternoon, Lincoln returned home from his visit from Pop-pop and even though it was truly the most boring, he could at least say he wasn't in any harm's way this time around.

"Kids, your brothers home" called Rita as all the Loud sisters charged outside to greet Lincoln as he hopped out of his grandfathers car, who drove off in a huff.

"Everything alright sweetie" asked Rita as she went and approached her son to check on his well being.

"I'm good" answered Lincoln blankly, "Also your grandfather seemed upset, any reason" asked Rita, "I told him how I dream to sit on the Eiffel Tower some day and that it'll feel good".

"You said what" asked a flushed faced Rita as she was a mixer between, mad, embarrassed, and holding in her laughter.

"But hey, now he won't be bothering us for a few months" smiled Lincoln as all the Loud sisters cheered in joy as Lucy went to hug her brother, "I'm just glad you're safe" said Lucy, before all the Loud sisters circled around Lincoln and hug him.

"Told you so, now I know you girls are happy but can you please give me some personal space" said Lincoln.

Eventually the day came to an end, where the Loud family sat down together in promise of a movie night and pizza, with tonight's movie premier being Ozpin the Great and Powerful.

Why would Lincoln choose a movie out of his taste as oppose to something like Transmorphers 2 or even Terminator: Salvation, well it was a movie his family enjoy, but more so one of the few less gritty movie that him and Lucy love watching together.

In spite of having a boring weekend, it was little things like this that make it worth it for him.

Bonus Story

The date was February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day, while the older Loud sisters could care less at this point handing over Valentine's day cards, the younger ones were more than eager to partake.

Well all except for Lincoln, who wasn't allowed to get off the hook as his sisters were circling around him as they were ranting towards his behavior.

"Lincoln this is clearly one of the most selfish things you've committed to do" said Lori as Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Totally bro, not celebrating Valentine's Day and handing out cards in class is rather rubbish and not cool dude" said Luna.

"If you were in my class and didn't hand me a so much as a card, I'd kick your butt" threatened Lola, "If a guy did that to me, he'd be more dodge ball victim number one for the rest of his life" said Lynn.

"Come on Lincoln, the girls aren't going to like you if you don't at least give them a card" said Leni, "On that note, you run the risk of not receiving any candy" said Lisa.

"Look if girls really don't got anything worth arguing about, than I'm going back to your room" said Lincoln as he walked passed his sisters and made his way upstairs.

Wanting to make a final effort, Lucy ran up and pushed her brother in his room where they can chat one on one.

"Lincoln, you of all people should know that doing something like this will leave a repulsed taste on every girls mouth in school, and the last thing you want to do is upset any more girls. Remember the time you hurt Ronnie Ann's feelings" said Lucy.

"Please don't every bring up that psychotic bitch's name ever again, and secondly every year since my first day in elementary everyone forgets and skips me during Valentine's day, except for my anonymous secret admirer, and finally I'll only ever celebrate Valentine's day to only the woman that matter to me the most in life. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy some me time" said Lincoln as he pushed Lucy out the door.

The Next Day

Taking into what her brother said into consideration, Lucy went out of her way to make an effort in crafting a homemade Valentine's Day card for her brother that she planned to give him at school.

Unfortunately, Lincoln claimed to have some sort of injury and didn't come to school that day, none the less Lucy was committed to show her brother the meaning of the holiday.

As soon as she and her sisters came home, everyone ran into their bed rooms, only to find something special lying in their beds.

Full on authentic imported from Switzerland, Swiss Chocolate laid on the pillows of the Loud sisters.

Aside from being known chocoholics, the Loud sisters were also chocolate connoisseurs, so tasting a delicacy like this was a real treat for them, but before they could indulge the question was left as to who done it.

Knowing full well their parents usually take today as a means to show their love for each other, it narrowed down to one person as they rushed over and knocked on Lincoln's door.

Opening his door so casually with a blank expression, Lincoln said that was befitting to him "Sup" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, did you left us all Swiss Chocolate's on our bed" asked Lori, "Sure did" said Lincoln as this surprised the Loud sisters after how he was being a stinker about today since yesterday.

"But Lincoln, why" asked Lucy, "Didn't you remember what I told you, I'll only ever participate in this holiday only for the woman that matter to me the most in life, and well… I have 10 of them that matter the world to me" Lincoln said as he cracked one of his rare smiles.

Instantly touched by their brothers action, the Loud sisters did what they are known to do and that was circling around and group hugging their brother.

"Aw, thank you Lincoln" the Loud sisters said in perfect unison, "Anytime girls" said Lincoln.

"Oh before I forget, this is for you Lincoln" Lucy said as she handed her brother her hand made Valentine's card, "Thanks Lucy, I really appreciate this" said Lincoln as Lucy went to kiss her brother on the cheek.

"Hey no fair, I want to kiss Lincoln" shouted Lynn as Lincoln began to pale as he knows actions that causes his sisters to be jelly doesn't end well for him usually.

"Oh no" Lincoln in a monotone voice, when inside he was really being sarcastic.

"Girls, put you lipstick on, it's time to cover our brothers face with kisses" said Lori as she got a head start in applying her lipstick, before kissing her brother on the cheek

For the next 2 minutes Lincoln was bombarded by kisses from his sisters before they went off to enjoy the chocolate he gave them, leaving Lincoln's face covered with kiss marks and lipstick of different color and a feeling or appreciation for knowing and being reminded that deep down, his sisters loved him.

**Hey everyone, let me start by saying that I didn't originally plan to make a Valentine's Day special, much less any sort of special for a while, but since I was already done with the story days ago, I figured might as well add a second story to this one, and being it Valentine's Day well I figured why not.**

**Otherwise leave me your thoughts as what you thought of the story, what you thought about me changing Pop-pop into one of those 'back in the war' grandpa's some of you guys have, cause I sure as hell have one.**

**Also I'll up front and say that the only other person who's personality did change was Ronnie Ann, just don't expect me to show her any time soon now, cause I've yet to wrap my head around that as of yet.**

**With that said, I hope you guys enjoy your weekend and see you all around for the next chapter as your support is what makes me keep rolling with these stories.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Cute Preppy Blonde Sister will only ask this Gothic Older Brother for help**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, please support any to all official releases.**

It was a peaceful average day in the Loud House, Lori and Leni were off dropping their mom and youngest sister Lily off for a play date, before the duo hit the mall.

Lynn had practice, Luna was tuning her instruments, and so forth as our attention is focused on Lincoln.

Lincoln at the moment was busy relaxing in his room as he was reading a new issue of Hack/Slash and Army of Darkness crossover comic series as badass and smarmy hero Ash takes his chainsaw hand to face off against a Deadite.

"Heh, maybe if my chin was a little sharper I could dress up as Ash someday" said Lincoln before he heard a knock on his door.

"Doors open" said Lincoln before Lucy came inside, "Hey Lincoln, can you do me a favor" asked Lucy as Lincoln looked up from graphic novel.

"What's up Lucy" said Lincoln, "Mind painting my nails for me" said Lucy innocently as she brought in her small kit containing her own personal stack of makeup.

"Well hop on my bed" said Lincoln as he set his graphic novel aside and made space for his sister as she laid her products in bed.

"Alright kiddo, I'll bite and ask as to why you couldn't ask any of our other sisters at this given time" Lincoln said with a blank face as he began to pick up the bottle of nail polish as Lucy began to take her socks and shoes off.

"Well you should know that by now, there's no free favors for Lori, Leni is working today, Luna couldn't hear me over the sounds of her riffs, I wouldn't trust Luan even if we were alone in an empty room down to our underwear, Lynn is someone who could care less about her image, much less anyone else's, Lana is the same as Lynn, I trust Lola a little more than Luan which isn't saying much, Lisa would use it as an excuse to experiment on me, and Lily is a baby" said Lucy.

"Alright, no need to twist my arm" Lincoln said as he began to add red nail polish over Lucy's pale skin.

"So how was your day" Lincoln said to make small talk, "Just following related tweets to either Rogue or M&H, my friends Iris and Adel have decided that they want me to come over for a sleepover this Friday night, other than that just felt a regular amount of sympathy for you at school" said Lucy as this got Lincoln's attention, but he didn't show it as his face remained neutral.

"You don't need to feel bad for me, if anything it's my job to worry and look out for you" said Lincoln as he continued his way down polishing Lucy's left foot.

"Lincoln, it's not only me but our sisters who worry about you, the only person you have close to a friend is that Clyde kid, and your girlfriend had to move away alongside her brother" said Lucy.

"First of all, thank you for acknowledging that McBride kid isn't anything more to me than an acquaintance, and secondly Ronnie Ann will never be, nor do I recognize her as my girlfriend in this life or the next" Lincoln said with a sigh.

"But you kissed her, surely you liked her then, and more so you always team up with Clyde during group assignments" said Lucy as she set her left foot down and presented her right foot towards her brother.

"I'll admit that everyone outside our family, Clyde is willing to treat me as a human being and we do manage to get things done well together, as for me kissing Ronnie Ann, I did it so Lori can be in a relationship with that jackass of a boyfriend of hers" said Lincoln.

"Language, the walls are thin" Lucy said in a hushed voiced before Lola slammed the door open, "You got 2 choices, I can either tell Lori or dad for saying a bad word" threatened Lola.

Knowing that one would only lecture him and ground him for the day, and the other would just full on beat the crap out of him, Lincoln had already decided his answer.

"You can tell dad" Lincoln said in a monotone voice, "Lori it is" said Lola as she saw through her brothers ever so perfect poker as his eyes widened a little, "How about you don't tell either one and me and Lincoln will bake you cupcakes later on" said Lucy to save her brothers hide.

"I expect no less than a full dozen and go heavy on the sugar" said Lola sweetly to hide the little devil within her as she closed the door to Lincoln's room.

"Sigh, thank you Lucy" said Lincoln, "It's the least I can do for doing this for me" Lucy said with a smile as Lincoln continued painting Lucy's toe nails.

"So Lincoln I got a question for you" asked Lucy, "Shoot" said Lincoln as he finished working on the last toe, "If you don't like Ronnie Ann like you claim, who do you like".

"I'm not gonna answer that since I know better than to talk about a potential crush in this house, even if there was a girl I was pining for" Lincoln said as proceeded to fan Lucy's toes before adding a second layer, before the protective gloss.

"Ok, than can you at least tell me who you at least consider to be your friend, if not Clyde" asked Lucy.

"Honestly, it's like what parents al say when they have more than one kid that siblings generally tend to be your first friend in life" said Lincoln as he continued to fan her toes.

"That's cheating" pouted Lucy, "Well it's the truth, especially for me" said Lincoln as he lifted Lucy's left foot ready to apply a second coat.

There was a pause between their conversation as Lucy decisively thought about what to say next, but gave into asking what her brother had stated.

"So out of all of our siblings, who do you consider to be your friend" asked Lucy, "That should be obvious, it's you" said Lincoln as he looked at Lucy with a smile.

"Wait really" said Lucy as this caught her off guard, "Yes, is that really hard to believe" asked Lincoln.

"But I thought you said you love us all equally" said Lucy as Lincoln had to hold a tight grip on her foot in order to prevent her from ruining his hard work.

"And that's still very true, but compared to all of other sisters, you're the one who show's genuine sincerity and appreciation for me, while sticking up for me when push comes to shove on a daily. Also I did say before countless times that you are indeed and will remain my light in this dark, cruel, and unforgiving world" said Lincoln.

Lucy felt very touch by her brothers kind words, as the 2 remained silent for the rest of her pampering.

Once Lincoln was done, he left Lucy alone in his room so that her nails dry as he went downstairs to get a snack.

By the time Lucy's toe nails finally dried off, Lincoln came back upstairs with 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the both of them.

"Thanks Lincoln, but you didn't have to do this for me" said Lucy as she humbly accepted the sandwich, "I know, but it's because I want" said Lincoln.

"So Lucy, you want to chill with me while we watch something on my T.V." offered Lincoln, "I'd love to" smiled Lucy as Lincoln began to lay himself comfortably in his bed, while Lucy made herself a spot as she cuddled up to her brother while looking for a movie on one of the many streaming services the Loud house had subscribe to.

"Ooh, a new season of Princess Pony" Lucy said giddily as Lincoln already knew what they're watching now.

"Funny how out of all of my sisters, you happen to be the one who likes Princess Pony, and openly be proud of it" said Lincoln with a smirk, "And I happen to have a brother who's not only willing to watch it with me, but knows the name of every character" smiled back Lucy as she looked up at Lincoln.

"Touché" as he looked down and rubbed Lucy's head as they watched the first few episodes of a new season of Princess Pony.

Unfortunately by the end of the night, Lincoln was treated with nothing but teasing from his sisters for watching Lucy's program, which Lucy felt bad for, even knowing full well that most likely Lincoln was still willing to endure the teasing just so they can continue the season another time and he'll do it with a smile.

**There you guys go with another chapter, and man oh man am I on a roll because of you guys and continuing your support.**

**Also before I sign off, if anyone would like to suggest any anime or more gritty comic and graphic novel references in the near future, cause trust me I do have a lot, it's just hard to narrow it down and I don't want to be all over the place at the same time with these references, please leave a suggestion in the review section.**

**Also I'm doing it by the year, and while there'll be exceptions by the rule, please try to keep any to all anime suggestions before the years of 2016-2017 as that's the years this story takes place in between.**

**Also in terms that I'll definitely reference in the near future in terms of anime, Kono Suba, Date a Live, Angel Beats, H.O.T.D., DMC the anime, Rosario + Vampire, Shomin Sample, Tora Dora, various Shonen anime, and finally NAKAIMO which will be broken up into 2-3 longer stories on that day.**

**In terms of graphic novels and comics, it'll mainly be Hack/Slash, Army of Darkness, the Walking Dead, and various slasher comic adaptations which are and not limited to Friday the 13****th****, the Texas Chainsaw, and Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**With that said, none of these will happen right away as I want to space them out in a manner that doesn't seem rushed or forced like everything I've written so far.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Gothic Older Brother is also a WEEB, which doesn't bother this Cute Preppy Blonde in the slightest**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, please support any to all official releases while supporting your fandom's.**

**Now before I start the story, I'll answer some questions you guys have left me in the review section, specifically 3 of the most recent ones I got in the previously before writing this chapter.**

**1.) In regards to Lincoln having another or potential upcoming cuddle puddle moment with his sisters, I actually had something in mind for a while, but that's a story I'll be saving for the summer, for a reason to show and continue my crusade in a belief and support to something I am strongly passionate about, and I will guarantee you all on that chapter, it'll be heavily emotional, so please be patient, but none the less I appreciate the suggestion and apologize for the misleading chapter title.**

**2.) In terms of having Lincoln to be more into indie based comics, specifically of the horror genre and other bands and musicians that aren't exactly main stream, honestly it can't be done since I myself have no real knowledge to these comics or bands and the last thing I ever want is talk about something that you can clearly smell the BS off my breath, but fear not as I do plan to mention other bands, like Blessthefall, Crown the Empire, I See Stars, the Birthday Massacre, though I'll be upfront and say that LINKIN PARK will play a huge story element in future chapters, while comics that aren't either Hack/Slash, Army of Darkness, Friday the 13****th****, and various horror crossover specials, expect me to mention the Walking Dead, and mainly Manga series at some point, including the Devil May Cry light novels and manga just as an example.**

**3.) Bruh, do you legit not ready not read the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter, like I'm pretty sure I wrote the Loud sisters as anything, but hateful and being mean towards for no real reason, in fact I think I'm doing a good job in writing in their characters justly, given how Lincoln and Lucy have different personalities, and therefore I think are acting accordingly to their characters, but hey if it's because I left distasteful taste as to how I portrayed your waifu, please let me know in the review section and I'll be more than happy to write a Lincoln centered story with the Loud sister in question, but remember that this is a Lincoln and Lucy centered story bay-bay.**

It was another day after school, and Lincoln was stuck in his room watching the season 2 finally of SPYR on his phone.

While he did enjoyed the action scenes throughout the episodes which stemmed from not only their sister team and leader of team ARCC Art Legend finally stepping up to bat as he faced off and killed an Ursa, and gaining the attention and admiration from his teammate Ceres Nike, but also how team SGRR rolled in to battle.

But now he was left with more after the criminal Norman Lamplight was captured yet was left smiling in victory as the real bad guys got away, as the post credit scene left with Sapphires sister Yin Huang confronting the woman who not only saved her, but looked like her too.

"Nice" Lincoln said out loud with a smile, before setting his phone down and taking in the moment of silence to relax.

That is until he heard a knock on the door, where he sighed before approaching said door.

"Thank you for knocking on my door before entering Lucy, what's up" Lincoln said in the same monotone voice he gave everyone, "Lincoln, mom and dad are calling us out to give us our allowance for the week right now, and they said depending on who behaved the most or did the best contribution get's an additional $5 to their allowance" said Lucy before taking her brother by his hand and bringing him downstairs.

"Ah good, Lincoln you're here" said Lynn Sr. smile as everyone began to line up in place.

"Alright kids, will the following step forward to get top priority for their weekly allowance. Lana, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn Jr., Luan, and Luna" said Rita as all six kids stepped forward.

As to why there's a top priority in receiving their allowance in the Loud house was because first of all Lori and Leni both have jobs and no longer need an allowance from their parents.

Luna over the years has been successful in dumpster diving along with doing various chores and saving up birthday money to become the rock queen she dreams of is still but a dream as all gigs she's done were free shows to boost her publicity, henceforth why she needs her parents to give her money to at least keep her instruments tuned in shape while buying new tunes.

While Luan is by far successful in gaining money from either from her own website and birthday parties, the cost and coverage for ingredients to making cream pies and balloons and animal necessities for her skits and illusions are anything but cheap, in spite of the income she makes.

While Lola and Lisa were different cases since while they do get money, Lola for the most part knows how to handles money, but her parent hold onto her pageant earnings until she's 18 and could properly inherit along with managing her money, even though the little 6 year old is given $75 dollars in cash on a weekly.

Lisa is given funding being from Universities and the Government, and while they can turn a blind eye to say the occasional 2 liter bottle of soda and bag of gummy worms, it's another thing from say investing in a Bluetooth speaker modeled after an 80's boom box and about $350 worth of iPear tunes credit on nothing but West Coast rap and dubstep music.

As for Lily, well she's a baby who only needs the necessities, but that doesn't mean she doesn't get spoiled.

Lucy is a girls with expensive taste and needs she'll admit, though the same thing can actually be said for her brother Lincoln.

"Alright Luna, what have you done to think you deserve a bonus in your allowance" said Lynn Sr., "I threw a rocking free concert at the local park" Luna said as she threw up the goats while banging her head.

"Didn't you also cause half the playground to burn down honey when you let your pyrotechnic friends loose" Rita said as she raised her brow, "No one got hurt or reported the police to us" Luna said sheepishly.

"And that's why you should be grateful you're still given an allowance sweetie" said Rita as she handed Luna $30 in cash.

"Luan, what have you done this week to get that bonus in your allowance" said Rita, "Well I got to perform an improved performance during this week during the towns street performer festival" Luan said proudly.

"Didn't you caused a mishap when one your bunnies pooped in a kids hand" asked Lynn Sr., "He can't help it that Nibbles gets nervous around new people" defended Luan.

"Ok You're still in, LJ what do you got for me sport" said Lynn Sr., "How about leading my roller derby team, softball team, soccer team, and tennis team to victory" said Lynn with pride.

"Fair enough, Lincoln what have you done so far this week" asked Rita to her only son, "Besides babysitting the twins last Thursday, making Lisa her routinely PB&J every night, learning to apply and manage make up accessories with Leni, helping Lori to find her missing ear ring, and being Lynn's punching bag and workout partner throughout the week, nothing much really" listed Lincoln as he didn't need to give a smug grin towards his sisters since he got this in the bag.

"Um hello, need I remind you how you were walking around in your underwear around the house when I had friends over" said Lori as she wasn't going to let her brother be smug about his accomplishments, and neither were his sisters.

"And you did a terrible job as my assistant during little Timmy's birthday party" said Luan, "And you totally ruined my baseball mitt" said Lynn, "Yeah, you wouldn't let me design you a cute dress like your waifu" said Leni.

"Lincoln, you did ditch me and my friends at the Stacy's store so you can shop at Hawt Topic, before going to the arcade" said Lucy as Lincoln felt betrayed by Lucy's statement.

"Mmhmm, well Lincoln here's $13 allowance" said Rita as Lincoln took the money and went back in his room to brood.

In the short moments of solace, Lincoln began to ponder as to what he could spend his money on, ranging from either saving it to get himself a new some more black make up, any upcoming videogames to arrive the following months from flips, or blow it all on either micro transactions or his favorite junk food.

Eventually that all came to an end when his air vent was kicked open as Lincoln spotted a set familiar petite feet dangling out to reach her footing once more.

As always, Lincoln would assist Lucy in getting her footing in place as she sat next to her brother, "Way to throw me under the bus like that kid" said Lincoln with same dull expression and monotone voice.

"To be fair, you were being pretty smug and well it doesn't suit you, plus once our sisters start you I'll jump on the band wagon" Lucy said as Lincoln plopped back in his bed.

"Still, I felt heavily betrayed" Lincoln said as Lucy felt guilty already, and hearing her brother made her feel even worse.

Ready to leave his room and hoping he'd accept her apology later on, Lucy was surprised when Lincoln pulled her in bed and embraced her.

"Sigh, to be fair I was acting a bit smarmy and because it was you I'll let it slip by this time around" Lincoln said with a smile as Lucy began to smile back from her brothers kindness.

"Now hold still, you got dirt on your cheek and I need to fix your hair" said Lincoln as he began to take out some brush and wipes.

While Lincoln was pampering Lucy, who ate up the attention, his phone was sitting across the bed began to buzz letting him know a few notifications.

"Mind reading out those emails and messages for me" said Lincoln as he continued to brush Lucy's hair, "Sure thing" said Lucy as she began to input her brothers password as she saw her brothers current wallpaper photo for his phone's home screen.

It was his waifu Sapphire dressed in only her black and blue striped knee socks as the only thing covering her almost visible naked body were her twin scythe/rifles.

"Please ignore the background photo. Please" said Lincoln as Lucy turned to her brother with a blank expression, "I know my big brother is at that age, in spite of growing up with sisters, so I won't say or do anything, just… please be considerate since if it was anyone else, they'd flip" said Lucy, "Thank you Lucy".

Going through his emails, Lucy saw 3 newsletter notifications for Lincoln and proceeded to read each one out loud.

"The first one is letting you know that ticket presales for ATX 2017 are on sale, and the convention will be held in Austin Texas around the time of your birthday" said Lucy.

"As much as I'd like to go, no way are mom and dad are going to let me travel to Texas alone, more so going to Texas with you guys would ruin the experience for me. No offence" said Lincoln, "None taken" Lucy said as she scrolled the next page.

"The next one is notification for the upcoming anime from Munchyroll called Sono Suba, as it centers around a cast of 4 main characters, 3 girls and 1 boy" said Lucy.

"Alright, I'll research that later on" said Lincoln, "And the last news letter is from the local comic book store letting you k now that your shipment is ready to be picked up in store" said Lucy as this got Lincoln's attention.

"Let me see that" Lincoln said as Lucy handed him his phone as he began to smile knowing full well what his shipment at stake was.

Hopping off his bed, Lincoln had hurried his way down stairs with Lucy in pursuit, "Lincoln, where are you going" asked Lucy, "The man who runs the comic book store would let me know that my pre-ordered shipment to SPYR's first ever manga was in today" said Lincoln as he made his way into the garage to put on his roller skates.

"Mind if I tag along, they may have a new issue of Princess Pony" said Lucy, "Yeah the more the merrier" said Lincoln as he tossed Lucy her helmet as he put his on.

In a matter of minutes, Lincoln and Lucy had made their way into town as they began to park or leave their stuff outside before entering the comic book store.

"Lincoln, good to see you son" greeted the proprietor, a middle aged man who was rather scrawny, wavy brunette hair, and dressed in a Friday the 13th t-shirt, "Hey Sheldon, did my shipment came in" asked Lincoln, "You know it bud".

Bringing out a box, Lincoln was excited from anticipation as Sheldon began to open and reveal in all of its glory, SPRY's first official manga, yes manga as they struck a sister ship deal with world renown manga publishing and distribution Shonen Dump.

"Nice" said Lincoln with a smile, "Yep it's all yours bud, after you hand me the rest of your shipment fee" said Sheldon with a smile.

Not missing a beat, Lincoln handed Sheldon him 10 bucks as Sheldon handed him his awaited manga.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me" said Lincoln as cherished the moment between him and his newly acquired manga, "Excuse me, but I'd like to buy these" said Lucy as she brought 2 comics and a Vinyl Figure of her favorite character from Princess Pony.

"Sure thing, that'll be $21.75" said Sheldon as Lucy went wide eye, "Kinda a lot for a couple of comics and a Vinyl Figure" said Lucy as she began to pull out her small wallet.

"What can I say, Princess Pony has a high demanding fandom in regards to its official released merch, besides you're buying the rare luminescent glow in the dark Lady Lunar" said Sheldon.

"Hold on Sheldon, I'll vouch for her on using my membership credit" said Lincoln, "You sure you want to do that Linc, you've been saving up your credit to get the Sapphire Scilla Vinyl Figure autographed by her voice actor" said Sheldon as standing behind him was the said afore mentioned figure with '_Lindsay Stones' _named signed dabbed right on the left corner of the box, marking its sale price close to $99.98.

"It's fine" said Lincoln as he turned to Lucy, "Right, well converting your saved 60% store credit to the young ladies purchases, you now owe me $8.70 even" said Sheldon.

Handing in Sheldon the money, both Lincoln and Lucy stepped their way out of the store and with their goods in hands, ready to go home.

"Lincoln, why would you sacrifice your store credit like that for me, you clearly love Sapphire to the point that you went out of your way to buy that plushy doll of her" asked Lucy.

"Because I'm not only a big brother, but a fan, maybe not from the same fandom, but I understand the want to collect and own, while showing love and support to the fandoms we follow, and well since this was your first experience in collecting something that's a huge step to show your support to your fandom" Lincoln said as he pointed at Lucy's Vinyl Figure.

"I figured why not" smiled Lincoln as he and Lucy were ready to skate back home.

Once home, Lincoln and Lucy began strip off their skating gear with their goods safe in hand.

"Lincoln" said Lucy, "Yeah" said Lincoln as he turned to his sister, "Thank you, really" "Any time Luce, any time".

Unfortunately, anything to not go wrong wasn't a possibility as Lucy lost her footing do to Vanzilla leaking oil, yet again.

Seeing his sister about to fall, Lincoln did his best to save Lucy from falling, but wounded up falling on top of her, "Ow" said Lucy, "Lucy are you alright" Lincoln said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I think so" Lucy said with a groan, "Thank god for that" said Lincoln as he knew the situation could've been worse, and it did.

As soon as Lynn and Luna stepped into the garage, seeing Lincoln mounted on top of Lucy, who pinned down and face red, the older Loud sisters acted accordingly.

Lynn ran forward and kicked Lincoln off Lucy, as Luna dragged her away from the falsely accused deviant.

"Lincoln you dirty pervert, just die already you piece of trash" Lynn said angrily as she kicked Lincoln in the gut, "You alright Lucy" Luna said worriedly, "I'm fine, but you girls are clearly misunderstanding the situation at hand" said Lucy as she struggled to free herself from Luna's grip.

Later

A gauze wrapped around the head, and a painkiller tablet later, Lincoln was lying in bed reading through his new manga of SPYR, while wishing he wished his life wasn't on the lines of MC romantic comedy, cause all situations lead to a snafu that he has no control of.

Turning the page, Lincoln heard a knock on the door as he began to grumble over who might walk in now.

"Doors open" said Lincoln as Lynn and Luna stepped in with Lucy, "Come on girls, remember what we rehearsed.

"Hey dude, sorry for accusing you as a scoundrel with thought of you taking advantage of our sister again" Luna said shamefully, "Yeah, not our fault you happen to get in these situations for being a pervert" said Lynn as Lucy elbowed her.

"I mean, sorry for kicking you butt like that again, you happy" Lynn said with a gruff as Lincoln nodded towards accepting their apology, "And to show our apology, me and the girls pitched in for this" said Lucy as she handed Lincoln what he most desired.

In his hands was an autographed Sapphire Scilla, signed by her voice actor as Lincoln began to beam in joy.

"Oh my god thanks girls" said Lincoln as he hugged them all dearly as he felt his life was complete as he smiled wide eye over his newly treasured possession.

"You're welcome Lincoln, also dinner will be ready in like 10 minutes, don't be late" said Lucy as she and the girls left Lincoln's domain, as he began to place the autographed Vinyl Figure next to his first ever headband from the most popular shonen based anime from the 21st century Hinata, and his garage kit model of is built figure model of the Krow.

"Sigh, I really do have some awesome sisters" said Lincoln out loud before continuing to read his manga.

**There you guys go, I hope you like this chapter as always, just as much as I enjoy hearing your guys' feedback, and I actually don't got anything worth mentioning or anything interesting to add onto that.**

**Also let me know if you guys want to suggest anything that they did on the show, cause I did get a few comments mentioning how you'd like to see me taking aspects from certain episodes, but with the twist that Lincoln is the Goth kid and Lucy being a normie, and hey I just may write a chapter based on that, who knows.**

**Till then I'll see you guys on the flip side,**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Cute Preppy Blonde wants to Learn how to Dance from her Gothic Older Brother**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, you should all know who owns them, so please support official releases and your local fandoms, now onto the story.**

It was another day for Lincoln, as he was walking out of the kitchen, peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich in hand while listening to Washinton Park's newest songs 'Heavy' and 'One More Light' which just happens to be the name of their upcoming album.

Reaching for his door knob, Lincoln's vision went black as a set of familiar pale hands covered his vision.

"What's up Lucy" asked Lincoln as Lucy removed her hands as Lincoln turned to greet her, who was smiling at him, "Aw, how'd you knew it was me" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Besides knowing your hand size or the fact you use strawberry scented lotion on your hands" said Lincoln as he took a bite out of his sammy, "Anyways, I need a favor from you" said Lucy as Lincoln shut his eyes and nodded since this was already anticipated.

"Shoot" said Lincoln as he began to remove his earbuds and began to scarf down the rest of his sandwich, "I was wondering if you can teach me how to dance" asked Lucy as Lincoln raised a brow.

"Sure, I got no problem, but why me and why so suddenly" asked Lincoln, "Well me and my friends are going to an upcoming school dance, and well…" trailed off Lucy as Lincoln was waiting for her reason.

"Ok I'm going to level with you and say that I don't know how to dance by myself in a cool manner, that isn't the chicken dance or the robot" admitted Lucy in a serious tone.

"Alright, show me what you got" said Lincoln as he really wanted to see what Lucy can do.

As Lucy stated, all she can do was the chicken dance and the very simplistic moves of doing the robot that you'd see on a cheap 2-D flash animation, and even though it was embarrassing for Lucy, Lincoln could say that she met his expectations.

"Alright Lucy, I'll help you out" said Lincoln with a smile as he knocked on Luna and Luan's room, before Luna opened it.

"Sup bro" greeted Luna, "Luna can I borrow one of your blue tooth wireless speaker" asked Lincoln as Luna only needed to walk a few feet to hand Lincoln a speaker that was no bigger than a brick.

"Thank you" said Lincoln as the next place to go was Lori and Leni's room as he knocked on the door, where Leni answered it.

"Hey Linky, hey Lucy what can I do for you" smiled Leni, "Hey Leni, think you can pull Vanzilla out of the garage, I repeat just move Vanzilla out of the garage" Lincoln said as the last thing they want is for Leni to trash Vanzilla and cause their parents to pay yet another ticket.

"I can like totes do that for you" said Leni happily as she went to grabbed the keys to the power box, followed by Lily's toy keys, before getting the keys to Vanzilla and surprised everyone when she paralleled parked in front of the house.

Once everything was cleared up, Lincoln and Lucy began to move stuff off the garage floor as before warming up.

"So what are we gonna do first, waltz? Ballroom style? Ballet?" asked Lucy as Lincoln turned to give her a bemused look.

"Before I teach you how to dance, you're not going out there to dance with a boy now" asked Lincoln as his big brother mode was activated, "No, there's no boys what are you talking about" Lucy said nervously as Lincoln didn't buy it, but he wouldn't want to press on knowing that he'd wound up giving his little sister a hard time.

"Anyways, before I teach you how to dance, I'm gonna give you an idea what you're getting into now" said Lincoln as he connected his smartphone to the speaker, before selecting the song.

It was one Washinton Park's songs, but it definitely was more of a remix since it was more on the hip hop vibe as Lincoln began to pace back in forth.

Instantly Lincoln had stepped forward and while his legs were shuffling, he used his right arm to guide his torso and above as he guided his chest back in forth before dropping to his sides, where he weighed his whole body on his right arm.

What followed next was Lincoln hopping and spinning his body 3 times around, before leaning his shoulder into ground and used the momentum to spin himself around using his shoulders before getting back to his feet.

For the remainder of the song, Lucy was in awe seeing her brother being able to jerk, shuffle, and move his body in a manner that would make most kids his age jelly.

"So now that you know what you're getting yourself into, I hope you're prepared to get serious" said Lincoln as he began to catch his breath.

"I don't think I can do that" Lucy responded honestly, "I'm not expecting you too, just wanted to let you know what I'm serious about dancing, and so should you" said Lincoln as he began to play season 1 opening song to SPYR.

Days Later

Even though Lincoln had zero to no intentions to attending this school dance, mainly because he didn't want to leave an impression on his sisters entertaining the idea of him going out with anyone, especially ever since what Ronnie Ann did to his previous dates since last year.

No if anything, he was interested in the well being of his sister Lucy and the boy she was pining for, and if the little punk thought he could so much as steal a kiss from her, well it's a good thing Flip doesn't question anyone when selling them lighters.

The issue was that by the time he got to the dance, he didn't see Lucy, just her friends Iris and Adel.

Adel while known for being catered and pampered like a princess, she was by no means self entitled like Lola, and was actually really nice on any given situations.

Dressed in green plad skirt and algae green sweater over a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt, with the sleeved rolled to her forearms, as her green eyes and brunette short hair help her stand out.

Iris was a girl in Lincoln's grade who happen to know him, before befriending Lucy and Adel, and was willing to acknowledge Lincoln, though only when Lucy was around.

Black hair let down past her shoulders, as she wore a white striped on blue sweater, and aqua blue shorts, blue slip ons decorated with dark blue ribbons, she was the first to notice Lincoln as he approached them.

"Hey Lincoln" greeted Iris with a wave, "Greetings. So wears Lucy" asked Lincoln in his perfect poker faced tone as his face remained neutral of emotions, while Iris and Adel's pained a little, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Lucy ran out of the dance room and back into the school halls" said Irisas Lincolns demeanor turned from emotionless stare to murderous glare.

"Alright, whose the S.O.B. who hurt my sister" Lincoln said as Iris puts her hands up in a calming manner, "No one hurt her directly, just go see you sister" said Adel as Lincoln didn't need to be told twice when leaving the school's gym.

Searching up and down the halls, Lincoln didn't see no hide nor hair of Lucy as he began to panic and proceeded to run down the halls.

Eventually he heard some light sobbing coming from the girls bathroom, and never one to care about his reputation made his way inside, determined to comfort his sister first and foremost.

Approaching the stall where he heard the crying from Lincoln began to knock on the door, "Lucy are you in there" asked Lincoln, "Go away" cried a heart broken Lucy.

"Lucy, open up right now I want to talk to you" said Lincoln as he was more determined than ever to talk to Lucy, "I said to go away" cried Lucy as her cries were sounding more and more frustrated.

"Lucy Harriet Loud, I could give a rats ass if a group of girls were to walk in right now, or rumor spreads as far as to our sisters that I was determined to get inside the same stall as you right now, and I'll be out here waiting for you because I'm both worried about you and as your big brother it's my job to comfort you. Now come on out and open the door" said Lincoln as he switched off his monotone voice to endearing big brother.

After another minute of soft sobbing, the bathroom door stall unlocked with Lucy who was trying to hold in her tears, while her previous crying session ruined her mascara as it was clearly smeared across her face.

No words exchange as both siblings ran into each other and embraced with Lincoln soothing Lucy who was already crying a bit more.

Time Skip

After shooting a text for her friends to let them as guards so Lincoln could help clean Lucy up, they departed with both siblings alone walking the school halls.

"So… you want to talk about it" Lincoln asked to break the ice in his same monotone voice, "The boy that I've been like for a while was at the dance, but he was dancing with another girl" Lucy said as she felt butt hurt after the experience.

Unconsciously, Lincoln went and rubbed his head over Lucy's head while giving her a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry Luce, truly I am" said Lincoln as he has had a few moments of one sided affections that were shot down, and rejections.

"Honestly, I feel… stupid, and bad that we wasted all this time in teaching me how to dance, for nothing" said Lucy as she was feeling more and more down.

Knowing how much this dance meant a huge deal to Lucy, Lincoln knew exactly what to do as he linked his hands with Lucy's for a change, which got her attention.

"Come with me, the night is still young" said Lincoln with a smile as he lead her across the halls and out into the school parking lot, where it was vacant except for 2 cars and a minivan.

"What are we doing out here" asked Lucy as Lincoln took out a small whistle from his pocket that made a high pitched bat sound when blown into it.

Within minutes, they were surrounded by the members of the schools 'Young Morticians Club', as they all began to murmur amongst themselves, before one of them decided to talk.

"Lincoln, I never expected a none member to blow our whistle, I don't suppose you're interested in joining us" asked Bertram, president of the club.

"Don't hold your breath, you know I'm not a joiner" said Lincoln as there was more talked amongst the club members, "Then may I pray tell know as to why you have called us, more so how were you given one of our whistles" asked Bertram.

"Because I gave it to him" came a soft spoken monotone voice as everyone turned their head to see it was Haiku, who since her first and only dance with Lincoln, as left her with a rather unpleasant disfigurement courtesy of Ronnie Ann.

Bound to wear only long sleeved midnight crimson dressed, her hands barely visible to show the bandages she has, while her face was half wrapped in gauze before lifting her head to greet Lincoln.

"Lincoln darling, to what do I owe you the pleasure" Haiku asked with a smile as Lincoln began to feel some shred of guilt, but was none the less committed to help his sister to have a better night.

"I'm just redeeming a free favor, if that's alright with you and your friends" said Lincoln as Bertram turned his head to Haiku, who only nodded to what he was asking in mind.

"Sigh, very well. Tell me Lincoln, what can we do for you" asked Bertram, "By any chance you wouldn't happen to have a speaker to play some music? My sister had a rather crappy dance and well I figured I have an obligation to at least let her dance to one song tonight" explained Lincoln.

"A very noble deed. Very well, we shall provide both" said Bertram as everyone began to produce some wireless Bluetooth speakers, and began to play one of Her Endearing Rebels, aka HER the band and their song Dhampire Heart for the 2.

Instantly Lucy was taken aback ready to question her brother, who already began to take lead as they danced to the song.

About half way through the song, Haiku decided to cut in and steal a dance from Lincoln, before the song ended, along with their night.

"We did our share of the favor, and we'll leave you be" said Bertram as he and his club members disappeared into the shadows.

"So how did you like the dance" asked Lincoln with a smile, "I'll admit you not only surprised but embarrassed me a little like that, but I'm glad you did that for me" said Lucy with a smile as Lincoln did the same thing before they hugged.

"Sorry for cutting in by the way, in spite of what and how things may appear at school, your brother is not only a lady killer, but a proud soul with a heart of gold" praised Haiku.

Turning his head to Haiku, Lincoln for the longest regrets not greeting her or the other girls his sisters set him up with that night at the dance, especially since Ronnie Ann destroyed these poor girls lives.

"Haiku Listen, I'm sorry for not so much as visiting you at the hospital after…" trailed off Lincoln before Haiku gripped his hand, "Darling, me and those girls don't blame you for what happened to us, nor do we regret the night we had. If anything, it makes me happy knowing that you were worried for our well beings, and were even to risk your own when you saved us" said Haiku with a smile.

"But if you feel inclined to clean the guilt on you conscious, starting next year when we're in middle school, we plan to join the Katawa Club, and it would mean a lot if you came to visit us" said Haiku before she too left into the shadows.

Knowing that he had been forgiven for the most part, Lincoln felt an ominous feeling when he turned to Lucy who was giving that signature little sister smug smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that" asked Lincoln knowing full well why Lucy was looking at him funny, "What, can't I be happy to know that my brother is in fact a stud with the girls and they find him rather attractive" said Lucy with a smile.

"Lucy, I love you and I don't want to be the one who ruins your night, but I swear to god you tell our sisters about this" said Lincoln before Lucy linked her arms to her brother.

"Relax big brother, I would never gossip about this, since I know you'd do the same thing in return, though if you want to guarantee that I'll keep my lips sealed, all you have to do is get me a Flipee" said Lucy sweetly.

Lincoln by all means should be angry for the sudden blackmail treatment, but he didn't and merely complied as he and Lucy went to Flip's to get not only their drinks, but chocolate covered gummy worms for Lucy and a bag of salt and vinegar chips for himself.

With their night coming to an end, Lincoln and Lucy finally returned home ready to call it a night themselves, and in spite of what transpired tonight, they both can say they had the best night together with the intents of doing this again soon.

**And another chapter done and delivered, I hope you guys enjoy it as always, just as always you guys leave me any reviews or PM's on not only the chapter but the stories main progression so far to this date.**

**Speaking of which, I know a lot of you guys are wondering more by now in what I have in store for Ronnie Ann, since she was the last character I changed in terms of personality, especially since I've been hinting it throughout these last chapters.**

**Unfortunately we won't be getting that chapter any time soon, but I will say starting next chapter we'll be introduced to Clyde at long last to see how they get along now, given how much different Lincoln is now.**

**Until then expect more hijinks and references, be it direct or indirect references like I did in this chapter, in this brother and sister tales of adventures.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Gothic Older Brother brought home his Friend, to the joy of this Cute Preppy Blonde**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, please support any to all official releases and your local supporting fandom communities, especially those who make a living off doing stuff like that.**

**Now to answer some questions, and from here on out they'll be answered directly by name.**

**Geo Soul: Your suggestion is very much appreciated and I will at some point write it, where you'll be given even more fair credit when I publish that chapter.**

**Hassan Elgami1: I actually did some post searching once this chapter was done to see what story you were talking about, and while it is a fixer upper, it's a shame that the author never bothered to conclude the story, something I can agree to.**

**With those questions answered, now we're onto the story.**

Group Projects, you either love them or you hate them, you either love them because it's an excuse for you and your friends to actually not only hang out, but to get work done.

Otherwise it's an excuse for the common populace to leave it to that one member in you group who prefers doing it themselves, while the rest of you screws around, which is exactly why people tend to hate them.

For Lincoln, it has to do with the fact that one, he's been isolated and ostracized by his peers since he was put into the public school system in elementary.

Whether because the majority of the male population find him disturbed, creepy, or jealous of this lady killer, or girls who felt the same way, accept it was the scarring memory of fear from Ronnie Ann when she was around, or because the ones who did found Lincoln interestingly charming had a hard time focusing.

And on top of what was mentioned in the intro, and given how Lincoln doesn't get a voice in the matter or a second opinion, it's no wonder he hates these group projects.

The only exception to this rule was whenever Lincoln would team up with Clyde McBride, a nerdy boy who sits in his class.

So even though Lincoln was brooding that they had to do a group project on creating an original story, with Clyde he had no such problem, since they do a fair share of work, and Clyde is one of the few people to treat him as a normal human being.

So right after school, Lincoln had texted his sisters in advance that he was gonna walk home, so that he and Clyde could pass by and get supplies for their project, and other necessities.

"Thank you come again, Loud I expect to see you come in tomorrow bright and early this weekend" said Flip as he handed Lincoln and Clyde their Flippy's, junk food, and stack of blank printer paper.

"Whatever Flip, just keep on the DL remember" said Lincoln as he waved his boss off as they left the convenient store.

"Do you actually work for Flip's after our previous group project when we worked their together" asked Clyde as he raised a brow as Lincoln let out a sigh.

"Don't tell anyone about this, but yes, yes I do work for him. He's probably the only sleaze bag in this country who could give a rats ass on child labor laws, yet at the same time knows better to rip off a kid in this modern day" said Lincoln as he took a sip from his cold beverage.

"No worries Lincoln, I promise not to tell, but why are you working" asked Clyde, "I'm an 11 year old pushing 12, who doesn't have to worry about paying taxes for the next 6 years, I get payed under the table for my own expenses and what not, plus having money in my pocket feels good" explained Lincoln.

"Now enough about me, let's get down to business, what are we going to write about and how should we approach this" asked Lincoln as Clyde was pondering the thought while tapping his chin with Red Vine knock off, orange flavored by the way.

"Well I don't got much of a story, but I figured we can format the story like a comic" said Clyde as this got Lincoln's attention, "I mean, that is if you're alright with that".

"I can get behind that, now all that remains is to how do we approach the story itself" said Lincoln, "We got a week to figure this out, so how about we take today to brain storm some ideas" said Clyde as Lincoln nodded to his suggestion.

While their rest of the walk home was silent, they were greeted by a loud awakening when they approach the Loud residence.

Walking up the steps to the front door, upon entry, the usual Loud house chaos ensued, Lana and Lola were fighting, Lynn was playing ball in the house, Lori talking obnoxiously loud on the phone, and so forth.

"Follow me and try not to stand out" said Lincoln as they made their way into the dining room table, where they tried to concentrate.

"Ok so we agreed we're doing this story in a comic book format, but my question now is what kind of comics or graphic novels have you read as a source of inspiration and style" asked Lincoln.

"Well my personal favorite is Ace Savvy, but I am inclined to reading anything on the super hero genre" said Clyde as this didn't surprise Lincoln, "What about you, what kind of comics do you read".

"Army of Darkness, Hack/Slash, the Krow, the Walking Damned, and other darker edgier comics based on slasher movies, and this is me not including manga" said Lincoln.

"Wow, I'm a fan of the Army of Darkness series too" said Clyde which surprised Lincoln, "Heh, could have fooled me" said Lincoln.

"The Evil Dead and Army of Darkness is a piece of Michigan pop culture pride, I'd be ashamed to not watch any of the movies, or at least be a fan of Bruce Campbell" said Clyde.

"Heh, color me impressed" said Lincoln with a smile as Lucy was ready to leave the mall with Leni and Lori before spotting Lincoln's interactions, and began to smile.

Later

While nothing of work was done, Lincoln and Clyde did compared and talked about their love for Army of Darkness, in between talking about as to what kind of story they want to write about.

Eventually they settled on writing their version consisting of the old horror tale of a cabin in the woods, with a curse that was unsealed in the basement, with a leading male hero protagonist who wounds up surviving the night.

Speaking of night time, Clyde was kindly dropped off back to his home courtesy of Lori, with Lincoln and Lucy help dragging his unconscious body to his dad's.

"Ugh, while I understand your stuck doing a group project, why do you have to be always partnered up with the one kid who not only has the persistence hots for me, but bleeds like a fountain and passes out like those characters in those Japanese cartoons you watch like the little pervert he is" ranted Lori as this got Lincoln's attention.

"Also, when you're done using the living room T.V., remember to not only log out of your Munchyroll account, but the last show you were watching, you pervert" Lori said to Lincoln.

"Yes ma'am" Lincoln said as he lowered his head in shame, since Lori could be talking about any anime, that she didn't knew the name of, nor whether or not to defend himself, since shows like Crucifix + Dhampire was echii as hell even if it's one of the first early shonen harems to be mainstream, to even full on shonen like Hinata or Tiger Ball.

"Anyways we're here, now hurry up, dad made his famous mac n' cheese bites and turkey meat loaf for dinner" said Lori as she pulled up to the McBride residence as Lincoln and Lucy began to carry Clyde home.

"Sigh, I can tell you have something on your mind, plus you've been glancing and smiling at me, what's up" asked Lincoln as he and Lucy gently carried Clyde up to his house.

"I'm just happy that my big brother finally has a friend he can talk to and bond with" said Lucy, smile still on her face.

"Sigh, just cause we like the same comic and can get along well during group projects, doesn't make us friends" said Lincoln, "Oh there you go again, one of these days your gonna have to wake up and smell the black coffee and realize you like it with toppings and that it's enjoyable" said Lucy.

"First of all only posers drink coffee, secondly I don't like coffee, I like black tea with honey, and finally we're not friends" said Lincoln as they rang the door bell.

"Hello there Mr. McBride, just dropping Clyde off home, don't worry he's alright" said Lincoln as Harold began to carry his son, "Thank you very much Lincoln, I hope you and Clyde were able to get some progress done today" said Harold with a smile as Lincoln nodded.

"Well sorry for being a bother, have a good night" said Lucy as she spoke on behalf of her brother, "And you too children, and take care" said Harold before gently shutting the door behind him.

"They seem rather nice" said Lucy, "I'll admit, his dad's are definitely chill, but then again Clyde is an only child with all the attention in the world" said Lincoln.

Friday

When it came to turning in their comic, as it wounded up being a major group effort with not only Lincoln and Clyde, but Lucy in writing the story, since the 2 tweens knew better than to publish a full on cabin in the words horror comic in an elementary class.

While it did carry a more gritty art style made by Lincoln, story was done thanks to Lucy and her knowledge from reading and watching Princess Pony, and diaologue was written by Clyde.

The overall inspiration of colorful characters used in the story was based off of Lincoln sisters, as the story centers around a cast of friends coming from an alternate dimension, stuck in a hotel room, surviving the harassment from a gang of clowns, who prank them throughout the night before they get their well deserved justice.

"Sigh, we passed" said Lincoln as he and Clyde walked out the class room, "We sure did it buddy, I can't wait to tell my dad's how much of a great job we did. Speaking of, they asked if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight, we're going to enjoy ourselves a Rotisserie Chicken dinner, served with steamed organic veggies, and cauliflower mashed potatoes" said Clyde to Lincoln as this got his attention.

Lincoln pondered the offer, before he smiled, "Let your father's know that I'd be delighted to join, just let me tell my sisters of what I'm doing tonight" said Lincoln before he spotted Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, over here" waved Lincoln as Lucy made her way over, "Listen, tell Lori and our parents that I'm spending the rest of the day over at the McBride residence for dinner" said Lincoln

Hearing this got Lucy to smile for what she had heard her brother to inform her family, "I will and I'll see you later Lincoln" said Lucy before making her way out the school.

Minutes later, Lori rolled up and began to pick up her younger siblings, "Hold on where's Lincoln" asked Lori as everyone began to notice he was missing to.

"He's spending dinner over with Clyde" said Lucy as all the sisters turned to her.

"Wait hold on, are you saying that Lincoln is spending the evening at a friend's place" asked Lisa, "Yes" Lucy answered simply as this left joy in the hearts of the Loud sisters, since even a girl like Lisa could agree the importance of having friends and friendship.

As Lori was driving off to the Loud residence, Lincoln and Clyde walked to the McBride house, where even though Lincoln will be hard pressed to admit to having any friends, he wouldn't mind making friends with Clyde.

**There we go another chapter out, and I hope you guys like this and the flow of the story so far, and to any future chapters that I'll be publishing.**

**Also be sure to leave a review if you like the story or anything you'd like to suggest be it to future chapters or improving the story, since I enjoy that along with the knowledge that you guys enjoy reading my material.**

**Next chapter while still focusing on our 2 main characters, will also center around everyone's favorite superstitious athlete, Lynn, for what reason, your just gonna have to wait and see, since I know that everyone within the community loves this particular threesome, and yes my friends that is what we call an entendre.**

**Other than that I'll see you all on the flip side with a new chapter, and hopefully something news worthy.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Gothic Older Brother is helping this Prideful Older Jock Sister, with the help of this Cute Preppy Blonde**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, it's entirely owned by Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Paramount, while the creative owner belongs to Chris Savino, whom I've forgiven.**

Lynn Loud Jr., the youngest of the older sisters, all star athlete and the sister who grew up alongside with Lincoln and what she might argue helped raised him since they first met.

While not one to be disappointed, being jealous was a whole different story, though outsiders could argue that all the Loud sisters can have a jealous streak.

While in some contexts that is true, the ones who really show jealousy more times than not are Lori, the twins and Lynn herself.

But because she prides herself to not only be the best but her emotions as well, Lynn was definitely in a crappy mood after today's victory from playing soccer.

While Lynn learned not to be jealous of being out of a relationship, she definitely did had her sights on a boy, and to see that boy hook up with the new girl on the team really got under her skin.

Lynn has given slight hints here and there, but after their game today and seeing how her man went straight for the kill and got a date, really left Lynn not only angry, but also butt hurt, and jelly.

On her way home she was pondering as to things what the new girl had that she didn't and made a short list of it.

Speed and Stamina, surprisingly tied up, personality, bubbly and genuinely caring, body physique, definitely a cup size or 2 bigger than Lynn's.

No matter how much Lynn thought of it over listing her pros, the cons really got to her.

So much so that as soon as she got home and entered through the kitchen door and into the living room, Lynn's blood was about to erupt after seeing her brother watching Highschool of the Damned in the living room.

Specifically the episode where the series gained notoriety for featuring the Matrix defying boob scene, that'll forever be talked about till the end of time, or when the fandom officially dies.

Enraged, Lynn did the only thing her jealous impulse could do, and that's elbow dropping on top of Lincoln and turning the T.V. off.

"Lynn…what the…hell you…bitch…"groaned Lincoln as he held his sides, "That's for being a pervert you misogynistic asshole. In fact, Mom! Dad! Lincoln is looking at perverted Japanese cartoons again" shouted Lynn.

"Lincoln Loud, you are grounded and hereby loose Munchyroll until you're 18 mister" said Lynn Sr. in the other room.

Upset, Lincoln picked himself up, before throwing a pillow at Lynn's face, "Hey!" Lynn said angrily, "This is why I hate hanging out with you and why you'll never get a boyfriend" sneered Lincoln as held his gut while making a run for his room since Lynn would normally chase him.

Instead, Lincoln's words struck a nerve as she stood there in place as his words echoed to her, and given how she never had a boyfriend, her crush jumped the new girl, and since Lincoln was a boy and wanted nothing to do with her and well she began to quietly let out tears.

Heartbroken and upset, Lynn made a quick run into her and Lucy's room where she didn't want anyone to bother her, as she was left unaware that Lucy was already relaxing in bed and saw an upset just collided in bed, leaving her worried.

Later

Even with his family essentially deleting the family Munchyroll account, since Lincoln began working for Flip, he had his own income and henceforth he wasn't really bothered about not being able to watch anime since he could provide the service himself.

As always this was the moment wear a pair of petite feet would dangle their way out of his air vent and Lincoln was more than willing to help Lucy make a place on his bed.

"Hey Lincoln, how are you feeling" asked Lucy, "If you're asking, than you should know better than anyone that Lynn was being a boner killer more than usual today and I'd rather not talk about it" huffed Lincoln as he was continuously watching H.O.T.D.

"Well I did talk to Lynn, and she feels sorry for what she did" said Lucy, "So what, she thinks she can trick me so we can play Basketball outside, hard pass" Lincoln said angrily as he began to glare at his phone.

"Lincoln, she has a reason and it stems from an insecurity she has" said Lucy as Lincoln paused the video to look at Lucy, "Keep talking" said Lincoln.

After explaining to her brother what had transpired today, followed by the conversation between Lucy and Lynn, Lincoln finally got the big picture why Lynn was a bigger jerk ass to him than usual.

"While I'm not without sympathy, I hope Lynn knows that I'll have to be paying for my own streaming services from here on out" Lincoln said sarcastically as Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want our sisters to know you're not only have to pay for you streaming services, but how you're secretly doing you know what, for you know who" asked Lucy as Lincoln has confided to her and Lisa, for obvious reasons, why Lincoln works for Flip.

"You know what I mean" sighed Lincoln as he tried to resume watching anime, but Lucy put her hand over the screen.

"Before you can enjoy watching anime, Lynn is feeling down and could use some way to boost her self esteem" said Lucy as Lincoln knew what she was implying.

"Well have fun with that" as Lincoln tried to weasel his way out as he lied back in bed ready to resume watching his anime, before Lucy went and laid on top of him with a pout.

"Lincoln, she needs our help, more so her brother who happens to be a boy that can add his input to her dire needs of low self esteem" said Lucy as she continued to pout at Lincoln.

"Like hell I'm doing that, she's the whole reason I don't find tsundere's attractive anymore. More so I know that helping her will wind up with me getting hurt and or insulted" Lincoln said with a glare as Lucy continue to hold her pout.

"Lincoln, you said it yourself that you don't ever want to hurt your sisters and like it or not, you did indirectly hurt her, or was all that a lie to keep me happy" said Lucy as Lincoln had his tongue caught by the cat.

"Sigh, alright I'll help, but just know that I'm not doing this for you or Lynn, I'm doing this cause I love you all" said Lincoln as Lucy began to smile before gently planting a kiss on his cheek before getting off her brother where they made their way to Lucy and Lynn's room.

Once there, Lynn was finally getting herself composed after her sob session when Lincoln and Lucy entered.

"Hey Lincoln" Lynn said meekly, "No worries Lucy explained everything, and I guess I'm the one who has to be sorry" sighed Lincoln, "Damn right- I mean I'm sorry to for making you banned from watching all that Japanese cartoon smut, that is".

"For the record, the words you're looking for is anime and ecchi, secondly Highschool of the Damned isn't just ecchi, but has a great endearing plot, and anticipating for a season 2 to come out before the end of the decade" argued Lincoln as neither Lynn or Lucy bought the whole 'I watch H.O.T.D. for the plot' shtick.

"Moving along, Lynn I got Lincoln to help us out, to help you boost your self esteem" said Lucy as Lynn looked at her angrily, "Did you really had to get the resident emo pervert to help us" Lynn said in disgust as Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Lynn, Lincoln is here to help you" defended Lucy, "Oh yeah, probably wants to help undress me for his own sick fantasies like he has done to you" scoffed Lynn.

"Alright Lynn, say what you will to me, but don't you dare start snapping at Lucy, who is busting her hump to help you, and just so you know boys, me included, will find girls like Lucy attractive because of how great of a person she is, especially compared to a gorilla tsundere based personality, who's all tsun and no dere, or any other attractive attribute" ranted Lincoln as he got up into Lynn's face.

What transpired next was Lynn reeling her right hand back and delivered a straight punch to Lincoln, who landed on his ass.

Gripping his nose while lifting his head, Lincoln was ready to face off against Lynn, but instead found the teenage girl trembling as tears began to well in her eyes.

"You think I don't know that already you- you asshole" choked Lynn as she was holding in the urge to cry.

Instantly, Lincoln began to feel bad and was already beating himself for what he just said, as he tried to find the words to talk.

"Just get out of my room, and don't bother trying to help me with anything you jerk" said Lynn as Lincoln picked himself up ready to apologize, but was stopped when Lucy grabbed his arm.

Turning his head, he saw Lucy was disappointed in him and shook her head no, implying it was best that Lincoln should butt out for now while his face remained bruised free.

Taking his sisters advice, Lincoln stepped out the room and walked back into his as he plopped head first into bead, while his guilt ridden heart began to berate him for his actions.

"Damn it, I am an insensitive asshole" said Lincoln before he heard someone knock on his door.

"Doors open" said Lincoln as he lifted his head, before Leni entered, "Hey Linky, I need you to do me a favor and try out this new outfit I made for you" said Leni as she presented a clean pressed black buttoned up long sleeve shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

The sight of it hatched an idea in Lincoln's head as he began to smile, "Hey Leni, mind if I asked you a favor" said Lincoln.

Later

After crying her heart out throughout the afternoon and into the wee hours of nightfall, Lynn was left being comforted by Lucy, that is until they heard a knock on the door.

Seeing as Lynn had calmed down, Lucy had hoped it was Lincoln ready to apologize for real this time as she approached the door, only to see that it was Lori.

"Girls, I need you to put these on and be in Vanzilla within the next 5 minutes" said Lori as Lynn and Lucy looked at each other weird, before obliging.

By the time they were done, both girls left their room two different outfits, with Lynn wearing a red on black Gothic maid style dress, with a matching red on black frilled headband, the sleeves remain short and curt, while the skirt was long to cover her knee's as she wore black leggings underneath, with a black ribbon tied above the collar.

Lucy was left wearing pink ¾ summer dress, as the buttons were lined from her knee's to her mid torso, which was held by a black leather belt with a gold buckle, as the normally opened v-neck was closed for modesty reasons, as she wore nylon stockings underneath to match her pink pumps.

Soon both girls made their way downstairs as their sister's were left in aw by duo, before stepping outside to see Lori waiting in Vanzilla.

Once they got inside the rust bucket, the ride to town was short before they were dropped off at Pan's a Mexican-Japanese fusion restaurant that opened in Royal Woods a while back.

"Alright girls, I'll pick you both up in an hour, the name of your reservation is Loud" said Lori, before driving off while leaving Lynn and Lucy with questions.

Seeing as they're stuck there, they decided to go inside tell the server the name while taking in the atmosphere.

They had a live show of Sumo wrestlers vs masked Luchadores, they were playing acoustic Japanese and Mexican music, mainly between the Japanese flute, koto, and Mariachi guitars and the accordion, and an arcade section.

Eventually they got to their table to see that Lincoln had been waiting for the them patiently as he adjusted his make up to wear black lipstick and a long line streak of black eyeliner going horizontal from his right eye.

"What's up" greeted Lincoln patiently as Lynn began to frown, "What the hell are you doing here" Lynn said angrily as Lucy remained silent from what's about to transpire.

"I'm here to treat my sisters out to dinner, while also to apologize for my behavior" said Lincoln as Lucy could piece that out while Lynn kept her demeanor.

"Oh and you think a fancy dinner like this is gonna make me forget about what you did like every other girl on the planet" said Lynn sarcastically, "Honestly I didn't think not even the slightest, personally I wanted to try this play out at some point, and I figured now's a good time" began Lincoln.

"But I wanted to do it in a group of people I loved, and well you 2 fit the bill, but hey you feel inclined to take that agua fresco banana milk flavored virgin cocktail, and toss it in my face by all means" said Lincoln.

"I might consider it, just as soon as why I got stuck wearing this stupid dress" Lynn said as she looked down at her outfit.

"Because you look cute in it, and a lot of guys think so too" said Lincoln as this caught Lynn off guard as she turned her head to see a bunch of other boys her age staring at her.

"Lynn listen, I get that you don't feel like no guy will ever fall for you because of how rowdy you are, but I think if you go out dress like this every once in a while, you can prove yourself wrong so long as you don't change yourself, because honestly I like my sister how she is" said Lincoln with a warm smile.

Hearing her brother's kind hearted words got Lynn to drop her scowl, before taking in what he said and what he's doing for her to feel better.

"Yeah well… you're still an insensitive turd and a weakling" Lynn said as blush appeared on her face, "Hey Lincoln what's that word you use to describe Lynn earlier, a yandere" Lucy said in a smug smile.

"Nope, the word was tsundere, and Lynn is acting very dere" said Lincoln as Lynn began to blush further, "I don't understand what you're saying, but quit it" Lynn said, "What we're saying is that we both think you're cute" said Lucy with a smile as she hugged her sister.

Soon they ordered their menu, with Lynn getting a the spicy beef wasabi burrito with extra habanera sauce, Lucy got herself a Little Osaka bowl, consisting of dried shrimp, Spanish rice, pinto beans and Japanese Spinach salad, while Lincoln got himself a Tako taco with extra cabbage and lemon juice.

After their dinner, Lincoln paid for the bill before playing at the restaurants game center, which had a unique ninja fight dance game where up to four players can dance to songs like BABYROCK's Gimme Chocolate or the Puma Theme from the hit web series, Orange vs Green.

As they were about to leave, Lynn notice that the boy she liked was at the restaurant with his new girlfriend, before Lincoln had notice this as he approached her.

"You alright Lynn" asked Lincoln as Lynn snapped from her stupor, "Yeah just… the boy that I like is sitting over there with his new date" Lynn said sadly as she was still a bit butt hurt.

Having enough and wanting to prove a point, Lincoln got a text from Lori that she's waiting for them outside.

"Hey Lucy, you and Lynn go on ahead, I have to use the little men's room" said Lincoln as Lucy nodded before she and Lynn left the restaurant.

Minutes later Lincoln came out and caught up and sat in the back with Lynn and Lucy, and during this time Lori began to piece things in together.

"Boy you like didn't notice or liked you, I've been there before" said Lori as she said that towards Lynn who let out a sigh almost as sad as Lincoln's, "I wouldn't say that" said Lincoln as this got Lynn's attention.

"While you both went on ahead, the guy you liked notice you and blushed over how cute she was, before his girl slapped him silly across the head" said Lincoln as Lynn began to beam a little.

"So Lynn, what are you gonna do now" asked Lincoln as Lynn pondered this for a minute, "I think I'm gonna move on, knowing that a guys like him is easily wishy washy over the next cute girl he see's" Lynn said with a victoriously prideful smirk.

Knowing that all was well and they made up Lucy leaned forward to look at her brother, before nodding at him in approval with a smile to which Lincoln smiled back.

**There you guys go with a new chapter, I hope you guys like it, if not please let me know in the review cause I'll be honest when I say that I kinda have mixed feelings about this chapter, especially towards the end along with any other feedback you want to share with me.**

**Till then I'll be answering you guys' the big question as to Lincoln finally going out of his way to give his sisters the cold shoulder, since a lot of you guys' seem adamant about seeing a more aggressively drastic Lincoln, in spite of the fact that I did say Lincoln and Lucy switched personalities essentially, and to my memory, not counting the whole sibling dustbowl fights, Lucy was never aggressive for being a Goth, but hey if that's what you guys want whatever ya know.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Gothic Older Brother left this Cute Preppy Blonde and their Sisters Heartbroken for the next few Days**

**So this is a chapter made by a mixed suggestion from Geo Soul and everyone who wants to see a more selfish self centered Lincoln who gets back at his sisters and hid family, so enjoy, but first disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, please support official releases and your fandom communities.**

"Lincoln Loud, what do you have to say to yourself young man" Lynn Sr. said angrily as she and Rita were in the middle of lecturing him, before his impending grounding.

"That this is bull crap, and completely unfair for me" Lincoln said with a glare towards his parents, "Watch that mouth young man" Rita said as she and Lynn Sr. were ironically not going to tolerate his BS or sass.

"Lincoln, you're sisters are completely terrified after they came home watching a some monster with a pyramid shaped head not only forcibly removed the clothes, but the very skin of a woman as she screamed in terror" said Lynn Sr.

"Quiet Hills was a horror movie, based on the popular horror video game of the same name, of course they were going to have over the top kills" argued Lincoln.

"Lincoln, we had a talk about watching horror movies in the living room during broad day light" said Rita in a disappointing tone that only a mother could give after repeating herself over and over again.

"My sisters said they were going to be gone for hours shopping at the mall, how was I suppose to know they'd be back 10 minutes later cause Leni forgot her purse" said Lincoln as said older sister, along with Lola, Lisa, and Luna were terrified after watching such a display of gore.

"It doesn't matter that if your sisters, or your parents, or anyone for that manner was gone for hours, no watching horror movies in the living room period" said Rita.

"Son, you're grounded from watching anything for a week and we'll be confiscating your horror ridden comics before the night ends" said Lynn Sr.

"For how long" Lincoln demanded as he was beginning to hate this unfair treatment, "Forever" said Lynn Sr.

"This is completely unfair, you never punish my sisters like this so what the hell" Lincoln angrily, "One more swear word and you're getting soap in your mouth young man" warned Rita as Lincoln left in a huff up stairs, where it was anything but a warm welcome.

"Way to go Lincoln, I had to cancel shopping for a new dress for my date with Bobby, because I had to call mom and dad for your stupid movie" berated Lori as Lincoln was already fed up with this whole fiasco because of them.

"Seriously dude, what if it was Lily who came to watch whatever the hell I'm trying to forget" said Luna as she was the first to recover as she held Lily in her arms, who in turned blew a raspberry at her brother.

"Yeah, way to go you emo jerk" said Lynn as she grabbed both of her brothers arms behind his back, before Lola went ham on him, by punching his stomach a good number of times.

"Lucky for you, my personal tailor is willing to set up a tomorrow appointment" said Lola as Lynn let go of Lincoln as the sisters dispersed into their bed rooms, all but one.

"Lincoln are you alright" asked Lucy as she was upset, but Lynn and Lola's actions took it a step too far to be completely mad at her brother, "Just help me into my room, please" groaned Lincoln as Lucy happily obliged.

Night time

Refusing to step out of his room to further deal with his family or his sisters BS, Lincoln slept throughout the evening and waited an hour after curfew before he stepped out of his room.

With a backpack containing only most prized graphic novels, his signed Vinyl figure, some clothes and about 6 weeks of accumulated paychecks he got from Flip, Lincoln was ready to leave his life here behind.

_Screw these people, and damn them all to hell for how they treat me, _thought Lincoln as he gritted his teeth as he ascended down the stairs, ready to pull an Irish exit on his family.

That was his intended plan, before he saw Lucy downstairs patiently waiting for him in her everyday nightwear.

"Lucy, what are you doing up this late, you should be in bed" said Lincoln as she, Lily, and Leni were the last people he ever wanted to hurt, but because he was fully aware of his actions, he had more so of a reason to do this so late.

"I could ask you the same thing" said Lucy as she always worried after every huge confrontation like this, that her brother would up and run away without saying goodbye.

"Don't worry about me just… go back upstairs alright" reasoned Lincoln as this was getting tougher and tougher for him by the second, as tears began to leave Lucy's eyes.

"Lincoln… you're not running away now are you" Lucy said meekly as the said look on her face was torture to Lincoln.

"I…. maybe if I did, would you stop me" said Lincoln as he adverted his eyes to face his sister, "All I had to do right now is scream for mom and dad to come out here and stop you" said Lucy as the water works weren't stopping.

Instantly Lincoln went up to Lucy, pinned her on the couch and placed his hand over her mouth.

Caught up in the moment, Lincoln was regretting his actions further and further as the sad look in his sisters eyes turned to fear as she looked at her big brother, her protector, best friend, and hero.

Taking his hand of his sisters mouth, Lincoln gently sat Lucy up right and held her tight.

"I'm not going to be gone forever, I promise it'll be for about 2 weeks tops" whispered Lincoln to Lucy, who held her brother even tighter, "Promise to call me so I know that you're ok and alive" cried Lucy silently as Lincoln began to let out a tear for himself for causing Lucy this much harm.

"I promise" said Lincoln as he began to carry Lucy upstairs and tucked her in bed, and kissed her on the forehead goodnight before starting his long journey.

The next morning

When morning awoke, the Loud house went about its normal routine, for just about everyone else, all but Lucy who was sluggish and sad.

It didn't take long before they put 2 and 2 together, and everyone realized Lincoln was not only gone, but he wasn't home and didn't brought anything that was tech related for their parents to track him.

Instantly everyone was panicking over how the situation was escalating, as Lisa went into her room, ready to use her personal tracking chip that she put on her family to locate her brother.

Though before she could, Lucy caught wind and decided to intervene as they chatted one on one in Lisa and Lily's room.

"Salutations sister unit, I'm but moments away from tracking down and locating our brother" said Lisa with a confident smile, "That's the thing, I need you to not do that" said Lucy as she shut the door behind her as this got Lisa's full attention.

"Correct me if I'm wrong 6th eldest sister, but if memory serves correctly, aren't you out of all people worried about Lincoln to the point, where I might say your connection and bond between brother and sister is almost that of flirtatious incest like those taboo filled anime our brother enjoys indulging his time in" said Lisa as she adjusted her glasses.

"Last night, I tried to talk Lincoln from running away, but he was stubborn, but promised he'll be back in 2 weeks and that he'll call me to reassure that he's well" Lucy said in a sad monotone voice you thought she picked up Lincoln's dialect habit.

"While that is great to know, I don't see why I shouldn't partake in us trying to locate our brother, as different and out casted he maybe, frankly the thought of losing our brother for an unknown period of time is too much of a worrisome thought even for someone like me, who tries to avoid human emotion and familial bonds" said Lisa.

"That's his point, he wants us to feel like we value him and the need of importance of him in our lives. He's doing this to remind us of all the suffering we put him through and-" said Lucy, before her phone went off where she quickly answered it.

"Hello" said Lucy, "_Hey Lucy, just calling you like I promised and to say good morning"_ said Lincoln in a gentle comforting tone as this brought relief to Lucy's mind.

"Lincoln, where are you" asked Lucy as she held her phone out and put it on speaker, "_I'm actually here taking the Grey Hound Dog out in Hazeltucky towards Detroit, I heard there's suppose to be rock event and horror comic con style convention going on there and Dead Meat is rumored to do a Q&A at one of the venues_" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, thank heavens you're alright" said Lisa as the atmosphere went dead silent, "_Lucy am I on speaker and if I am who else is listening to this_" asked Lincoln.

"It's just Lisa, I was in the middle of stopping her from tracking you down" said Lucy, "_But how, I left my phone and laptop behind so she couldn't- oh my god she chipped me and I just realize it_" said Lincoln as his monotone voice sounded like the very same on the lines of disappointment.

"While I'm guilty of my actions of chipping you brother unit, need I remind you that you're guilty of stirring a panic here at home and our family" said Lisa in her haughty manner.

"_Look, I'm doing this cause I needed a break from all the crap everyone's been giving me, and the unfair treatment shortly after. And like I told Lucy this isn't me running away forever, rather it'll be more of a vacation_" said Lincoln.

"A vacation where you never told your family while you relish in the despair, that while is not justified to others than some of us, is quite frankly the most selfish thing you've done. So tell me dear brother unit as to why we shouldn't go and search for you" demanded Lisa as her patience was running thin by the minute over the course of their conversation.

"_You want a reason, why not take this as a chance to experiment and write down how our sisters are taking the situation, so that when I do call you and Lucy, I can know how much I mean to them_" argued Lincoln as Lisa actually pondered on the thought.

"Very well, I shall take heed to what you're suggesting, under the condition you call us back at least once every other day and that you promise to be back no later than 2 weeks" said Lisa.

"_Sounds like a fair trade. Hey Lucy, you still there_" asked Lincoln over the line, "Yes" answered Lucy.

"_I told you I'll be fine, and I promise to be back alright. I love you and all of our sisters and that's the truth_" said Lincoln as this was enough to satisfy Lucy and Lisa.

With Lincoln

"Anyways I got to go and board my bus" said Lincoln as he hung up the pay phone and made haste in boarding the bus to Detroit.

Upon getting on board, Lincoln made his way to the back where the only other person sitting there was Latino looking young adult with black and red hair, green eyes, and all black denim pants and jacket which was covered in patches and pins from different rock bands, video games, and anime.

Sitting next to him, Lincoln couldn't help but stare before the man notice him and both soon made eye contact.

"What's up" said the man, "Sorry, just really think your jacket is cool" was all Lincoln could say before the man smiled, "Thanks, really makes my day".

And from there, both had chatted with one another and found out both were going to Detroit for the same reason.

While they did talk a little about their personal background, like how Lincoln is doing this to have some personal space from his family, and that the man he befriended was named Johnny 'John' Trilogy and was kind enough to let Lincoln crash along side with him and his friends.

A 2 hour bus ride later, and both were in the streets of Detroit where they wasted in no time in meeting John's friends and instantly heading to the rock event.

On day one they were greeted by seeing live performance from Crown the Fallen and BlesstheEmpire, while enjoying and encore performance done by the Birthday Massacre.

On day two, they saw the Terror! At the Disco, Saint Asonia, Heta Okami, and Turboalbino.

While the week went on with other smaller less known bands, who sadly enough would go on to be forgotten unless you happen to be that one audiophile hipster who likes to be smug for knowing these lesser bands.

But other known performances that did get everyone more than hyped up for were the known performances of Gnarkill, Bring me the Skyline, HER, and Ten Inch Talons aka TIT.

Yup, Lincoln was definitely having one hell of a time here, but less not we forget he had sisters who were having anything but a good time, so let's rewind back and check on them.

Early in the week

Everyone, except for Lisa and Lucy, were running around scared and panicking over the where about's of Lincoln for the first 2 days, that by say 3 things kinda mellowed out, if in a bad way.

Lori, the oldest was reflecting on how in her later years, she had grown from a doting big sister to her only brother to a privileged self center young woman, who'd subjugated her brother into doing her chores for favors or to keep her relationship with Bobby permanent.

While she's able to put up a strong front, every now and then when working with her father, she tears up a little every time she serves food that her brother would normally eat.

Otherwise, she can't help but remember more fonder, recent memories, like how Lincoln got not only Lori, but all the Loud sisters fans of SPYR, or how Lincoln helped Lori to cover for her at her first job, just so she can go to prom.

Overall Lori was reflecting a lot over the loss of her brother, and wants nothing more than to hold him tight and apologize to him for all she's done.

Leni, while never one to go out of her way to cause her brother grief, far from it, Lincoln was the one who'd always unintentionally cause Leni problems.

But even then, Leni for the most part would over look it, less she got bit by the jelly bug and became a jelly monster like her sisters.

So for someone who was clearly hurt, for not once every hurting her brother, but was done favor after favor by him no questions asked, like how Lincoln would agree to be her male model, helping her to overcome whatever is pegging her down, and introducing not only anime, but Japanese culture as a whole in the world of fashion.

Luna Loud was honestly the only other person to feel as much guilt as Lori, accept she rarely ever considered her brother to anything, be it for good or bad intentions.

Since day one, Luna is ashamed to admit to never had bothered to connect with her brother, and was more so worried when he became a doting big brother for Lucy.

While she found her brother creepy and his love for the Macomb to be anything, but welcoming, it was Lincoln who had no problem approaching her.

Be it willing to give her a hand in loading up her instruments for band practice, requesting songs that are normally out of her comfort zone, or when Lincoln asked her to join him to his first rock concert and the fact it Washinton Park with Kay-Z made it more awesome.

In short, Luna regrets never being more there or involved with her brother, who by all means should return the favor, but bothered to make her a part of his life, and that really hurts Luna that she's resorted to playing music with enough pain and sadness that she was crying and screaming that while no one can mimic, will shake your soul in a good way.

Then came Luan, who unlike her roommate, actually got along with Lincoln since he was helpful enough to be used a reference for not only her pranks, but how she should tackle in entertaining birthday party's of every Goth, emo, Scene, or punk kid with the surrounding county.

Besides that, Lincoln helped Luan tackle things on the dark black comedy spectrum in entertainment, and stand up heckling routines.

The normal pun filled, ear to ear grinned filled Luan was showing nothing but a plastered frown as her only companion of comfort was Mr. Coconuts, who was trying his hardest to get Luan to smile.

Down the line of the last of the eldest sisters was Lynn, who spent the first 2 days stressing and pushing herself to locate her brother, and these past 3 days just moping around while looking back at photos that consisted of not only her, but Lincoln and Lucy since the trio were pretty much thick as thieves.

Lynn will admit every now and again that on a good day, she's a hard ass and she's a bit of a bitch on a bad day, and bully every day.

Could she argue she did it out of good intention, yes, and could she admit at some point down the road she lost track of what her intentions were, maybe.

What she does know for certain is that she's riddled with guilt for bullying her Gothic little brother, be it for being dark and emo as she wrongly accuses, for playing video games and reading comics, and for over reacting a little too much when she sees a pair huge anime knockers, and I mean full nude.

Though if asked about for assaulting or ratting him out when she sees her brother in risky situations for Lucy, well she'll say that she's sorry, but not sorry.

Case in point, Lynn is struggling to keep her head cleared for practice and games, but her heart aches for her brothers well being.

Lana so far had tried to locate Lincoln along with her animal friends, and all she could find related to him was his hidden supply of makeup, and collection of printed semi nude photos of his waifu Sapphire.

While Lana did nothing to upset or do any favor of any kind for her brother, Lincoln could say he'd done a lot for her and Lola.

Be it solving whatever they're fighting about, playing make believe together as the king of the dead, occasionally helping her take care of her more exotic pets, while never being one to shy away from embracing the more creepy and dangerous kinds.

Overall, Lincoln was good and fair big brother between her and Lola, and while she was never given the same attention as that of Lucy, she was at least given a kinder treatment on an everyday basis.

Speaking of Lola, the child with the queen complexion was feeling bad and overall guilty over the loss of her elder brother, whom in spite of her treatment towards him, he was always nice and compliant between her and Lana.

In short, maybe if she was more kinder, Lincoln may have not ran away as Lola couldn't help but stay stuck in loop while brushing her hair.

Lily while the youngest, doesn't mean she isn't aware something is going on, other than people worrying about the vampire boy who'd changer her diapers, walk in his boxer briefs, while letting her eat whatever he's eating.

Lisa, while finally in the loop and doing what her brother requested, was starting to feel like everyone else who not only missed her brother, but also a little bit of regret.

Besides the involuntary experiments, and that one time where she jumped a few grades to be in Lincoln's class, Lincoln was the only one who can speak to her when she uses the biological or Latin word definition, making her snacks and lunch, while also bringing her human side out, which was currently on a moping mood right now.

Finally there was Lucy, yes she was in the loop and knew why her brother did what he did, but she missed him so much and wants nothing more than to embrace him.

Ever since his departure, Lucy has decided to stay at home, curled up in her brothers bed as she listened to his music and embraced the lingering scent from his bed sheets, which smelled like strawberries and lavender, and waiting for his next phone call.

With Lincoln

In the last 3 days of being away from home, Lincoln went to the promised Terror Con where he met fellow horror enthusiast Dead Meat, before going to the Rock event where he got to see something amazing.

Washinton Park with K-Zee, along with the collaborating with Jared Way from My Chemical Bromance at the last day of the rock event.

While Lincoln throughout this time was having fun, and was grateful to get John to send him all the videos and photos they took during this time, via text message, he was at times thinking of his sisters.

So while he did get things from himself, like comics, t-shirts, band merch, and Washinton Park's album a week early signed by all the band members, he also got things for his sisters.

Coming back home but a few days early, Lincoln was arriving back into Royal Woods late morning while mentally preparing himself whatever is to come at home.

Stepping up to the front porch, Lincoln took a deep breath before entering through the house.

"Hello, I'm home" said Lincoln as the only person in the living was Lori who looked up her phone wide eye, "Everyone, Lincoln's back" called Lori before a stampede of his sisters came in along with their parents who embraced and hugged their missing family member back.

"Thank god, Lincoln I'm so glad you're back my son" said Lynn Sr. as he and his wife began to cry tears of joy, "Look I'm sorry for running away and I'm happy to be back" said Lincoln as he was stuck being smothered by his family for the next family, well almost everyone.

"Hey, where's Lucy" asked Lincoln, "I believe dear brother unit, she's taking a nap in your room" said Lisa as she hugged her brothers leg tightly.

Going upstairs, Lincoln gently opened the door to his room to find Lucy tucked up and curled in bed, and rather waking her, Lincoln opted to join her.

Time Skip

Lucy was the first to wake up as she felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her tightly, before turning her head o see that Lincoln was back, holding her tightly as he slept.

"Lincoln" said Lucy as she jumped into her brother for an even deeper hug, knocking them to the ground.

"Hey Lucy, good to see you" said Lincoln with pained smile since he bumped his head a little, "Oh my god, when did you get back" asked Lucy as she let out tears of joy while hugging her brother endearingly.

"A few hours ago when you were taking a nap, also you were sleeping in your under roo's" asked Lincoln as he notice right before hopping in bed with Lucy that was in her lavender panties and white belly top, though he knew the reason why.

"I never knew your room had no insulation and it felt stuffy to be wearing everyday clothes" Lucy said bashfully as she began to take her brothers blanket and cover herself a little as a blush began to increase on her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I got you something" said Lincoln as he searched his backpack and handed Lucy her gift.

It was a pair of pink and black stripped socks as they went just below the knee, "Aw thanks Lincoln, I love them" said Lucy with a smile, "Well try them on" smiled Lincoln as Lucy oblige.

Even though all seem to be forgiven, all was not back to normal, that is until Lynn came in to Lincoln's room ready to apologize before her eyes nearly popped out of her eyes.

Her younger sister, who was nearly naked like her brother, who was helping her put on her new socks on, and from Lynn's stand point, it looked like Lincoln was ready to help Lucy to take them off.

"MOM! DAD! LINCOLN IS ALREADY PERVING ON LUCY AND IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER" yelled Lynn from the top of her lungs.

Instantly Lincoln backed away, as Lucy screamed out of embarrassment as she covered herself "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" screamed Lincoln and Lucy.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took forever to publish, but given how chaotic it is to be outside, because of the Corona virus, it's been a real life drainer for me for not only home and community, but at my work, or anywhere you go if you're from the bay area and know what I mean.**

**Not to mention, my own personal life is being affected, be it from getting these panic based notifications from the county, my school being possibly delayed, not able to see family or shop in peace, and my shipments of anime and manga getting delayed.**

**Honestly I can't say if the chapter will be posted sooner or later since I'm a very passionate man, and right now my passion and moral has been at an all time low as mentioned above.**

**Otherwise, I hope you guys are staying safe by whatever means that is and not resorting to hoarding things for the next 6 months and while trying to stay clean, please stay level headed more importantly than anything else.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Gothic Older Brother is Traumatized over Breaking Up with his Yandere Girlfriend, much to this Cute Preppy Blonde's ignorance along with their sisters Pt. 1**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, you know who they belong and how to support official releases along with your local commuting fandoms, while also giving you the chapter you guys have been waiting for at long last with the most anticipated character to boot.**

**Now to answer some questions**

**Omni Spectator: I'm more than happy to oblige as the story continues so don't worry, but I won't give an easy answer like that right now**

**Nuuo: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and thank you for reminding me about the SPAWN comic book series, I nearly forgot about him, though now I will add him to the line of other western comics and horror gritty thriller media, alongside Army of Darkness, Friday the 13****th****, Nightmare on Elm Street, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, since you are right in the whole making Lincoln to much of a Weeb thing has progress a lot more than I intended, while I will mention other horror game series like Resident Evil and it's movies, along with Silent Hill, and Fatal Frame. Also one last thing is that I will continue to reference other bands and artist that are lesser known, with some going under a pseudo name, and others to be outright their actual band name since they're that indie or unheard of or dead.**

**Guest: I'll admit and say I didn't like the previous chapter either, I felt like I was obligated to put something out, even if the end results were less than satisfying, so sorry about that.**

**Now onto the story.**

Lincoln was anything but a happy camper right now, granted he was never one and always was left brooding, but today was far more worse than his apathetic grandfather demanding a visit from him.

No, Lori was ready to spend the weekend over to visit Bobby, under the promise he tags along to see Ronnie Ann.

Right now, Lincoln was packing the bare essentials, be it first aid kit, pocket knife, and a lighter, while cursing under his breath that he couldn't have done something to get him intentionally hospitalize.

"Lincoln, Lori said to be ready in 5 minutes" said Lucy as she was lying on his bed reading Princess Pony graphic novels, as she read out loud a text that was left on her brothers phone.

"Damn it, why the hell do I have to join Lori to see her stupid boyfriend and his psycho bitch sister" Lincoln said angrily as he gritted his teeth.

"Sigh, I'll never understand what got you to hate Ronnie Ann so much, I've heard of bad break ups, but you're just blowing this out of proportion" Lucy said ignorantly as she doesn't know.

She doesn't know how bad Lincoln had to deal with Ronnie Ann, especially since she's more obsessive possessive of Lincoln that he feels more alone and trapped than ever in this world.

1 year ago

Lincoln remembered when Ronnie Ann first came into his life, it was the beginning of 5th grade and as always, students get shuffled from friends, and make new friends along the way.

Not Lincoln as nothing really mattered or made a difference in his life to really make him give a rats ass about all this.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Johnson happened to be one of those stand up and introduce yourself to the class sort of teachers, much to Lincoln's mundane life.

So after introducing himself, and a bunch of other students, finally came in Ronnie Ann.

A cute Latina girl who kept her hair long wavy hair down, as she wore purple fleece zip up, and volleyball shorts as she plastered on the most welcoming and most warming smile that anyone could see.

Obviously a cutie from the get go, Lincoln had came to terms that a normie like her would never fall for the most Gothic loner in school, or in Royal Woods as a whole.

That was until gym class came, where they had to play dodge ball and Lincoln was teamed up with Ronnie Ann.

_Damn, she's good, _thought Lincoln as Ronnie Ann was holding up the team herself, as he and Clyde narrowly dodged any to all onslaughts of red rubber balls that were coming at them at a terrifying speed.

It would've stayed that way, if not a flying dodge ball coming in on Ronnie Ann's blind spot.

"Hey look out" said Lincoln as pushed Ronnie Ann to the ground as he prevented her from getting hit.

"Hey you alright" asked Lincoln as they both got up, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you" smiled Ronnie Ann, before making that lightly surprised look when a dodge ball smacked Lincoln in the face, knocking him to the ground.

After the embarrassment from gym, Lincoln was ready to call it a day and hoped Ronnie Ann was kind enough to not only never bring up what happened, but talking to him again.

He was proven wrong during lunch time, where Lincoln for the longest had been spending it alone standing against the wall, since even now he'd prefer to stand while eating, than sit on the sticky table.

"Lincoln, there you are" greeted Ronnie Ann with a smile as this threw Lincoln in a loop, "What you talking to me" asked Lincoln in his regular monotone voice.

"Yes I'm talking to you, just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me back there" said Ronnie Ann, as her kind words really turned Lincoln's world upside down, since the only kind words he got were from his sisters, specifically Lucy.

"Really, it was nothing" mumbled Lincoln as he was really uncomfortable about this conversation, though he can say it was in a good way.

"Nonsense, if you hadn't save me, my kill streak was ruined" Ronnie Ann said with a smile as Lincoln looked at her with a cocked brow, "Kill streak" asked Lincoln as Ronnie Ann flinched a little.

"Listen, don't tell anyone, but I'm a bit of a gamer in my free time" said Ronnie Ann in a gentle tone, "Anyways, see you back in class Lincoln".

Unknown to Lincoln, people were definitely watching and were talking, and the ones who were buzzing the most were his younger sisters that were in school that were more than happy to see their big brother not only talking to a girl, but a popular nice girl who was cute.

So Lincoln was in a world of surprise by the time he got home, as his sisters were squealing in joy while glomping him to the point where he was ready to yell personal space at the top of his lungs.

"Sniff, I'm so happy that my big brother finally got himself a cute girlfriend" said Lucy as she had tears of happiness coming down her face, "You should like totes update your look and wardrobe before your first date" said Leni happily.

"Come on bro, drop and give me 20, we don't have a lot of time to get you in shape to make you ready for you first date" said Lynn as she pushed her brother to the ground and sat on top of him with the expectancy of him doing pushups with Lynn on top of him.

"What he needs is joking material that isn't all grim and dark" said Luan as she pulled Lincoln back up, "Dudes, it be more easy to get them to listen to some music together, I mean our bro can dance" suggested Luna.

Soon everyone around began to pollute the atmosphere with suggestions as to what Lincoln should do before squeezing himself free from their smothering.

"You guys realize that one, Ronnie Ann and I aren't dating, two I don't think were friends, and three we didn't plan anything" said Lincoln with a smug smile.

"Fear not my naïvely brother unit in matters of romance, for I had acquired Ronnie Ann's number and she'll be here with 5 minutes" said Lisa as the Loud sisters began to squeal as Lincoln eyes went as large as dinner plates.

"What the hell, why would you do that" demanded Lincoln, "Lincoln language, not quit standing around and get ready" said Lori, "For what".

"Do we have to spell it out, get ready to introduce your girlfriend to us" said Lynn as Lincoln began to frown and groan more than usual as his sisters were more happy and excited about this than he was.

Once Ronnie Ann was outside, Lincoln was pushed out the door to greet her out on the street as she waved and smiled at him.

Seeing how this was going to end at his expense, Lincoln took a deep breath as he began to approach Ronnie Ann, "Hey Ronnie Ann" Lincoln said with a bit more than usual.

"Hey Lincoln, so I got a call from one of your sisters to meet me at your place today, cause they said that they approve of us being a couple" said Ronnie Ann as Lincoln began to blush.

"Yeah look, I'm… so sorry about that, my sisters kinda jumped to conclusions as usual without letting me talk, so if you want we can kinda forget about this and go on with our lives" said Lincoln as he felt uncomfortable by the minute in a bad way.

"Hmm, we could or we could give this whole relationship thing a try" said Ronnie Ann, "Say what now" said a surprised Lincoln before Ronnie Ann went up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I think you happen to be very cute Lincoln" smiled Ronnie Ann before her phone went off, "I got to go, my brother is panicking about his job working as a door to door bagel on a stick salesman, but I'll see you tomorrow at school Lincoln".

And like that, Lincoln was stuck in a daze before putting his hands on his lips to feel where he had been kiss, before walking back to the house where his sisters where bouncing in place over to hear what happened.

"Well" asked Lucy as she and everyone were about to go crazy in joy, especially over their brother first girlfriend, "Sigh, I hate to say it, but thanks girls for making Ronnie Ann my girlfriend" said Lincoln with a smile, before the Loud sisters squealed so hard and loud that every window with the living room cracked.

Weeks Later

Never had Lincoln been at the center of attention than he was on the first of week in his relationship with Ronnie Ann.

Besides the obvious gossip, be it girls saying she was too good for him or guys spreading rumors that he blackmailed her into dating him, all seemed alright before problems arrived.

It all started when they had a substitute teacher Ms. DiMartino, as she was the ideal hot teacher forever young preteen boy that even though they become the legal age years later on, they still wish they could be young and lose their first time like when they first met.

"And that's the end of class, and students I can't stress this enough to those that did not pass this test, please study hard over the weekend for make-ups throughout next week, that is all" said Ms. DiMartino.

Like every boy in class, Lincoln was giving goo-goo eyes to Ms. DiMartino, while unknown to Lincoln and everyone else, Ronnie Ann had an icy cold glare at the sub, and seeing how she didn't like Lincoln's eyes wandering around, she figured that there was one clear solution to this.

"Hey Lincoln, do me a favor and wait for me at the front of the school beloved" said Ronnie Ann with a sweet smile, "Uh yeah, sure, whatever" said Lincoln as he was barely composing himself after leaving class.

Doing as instructed, Lincoln waited for a few good minutes, before Ronnie Ann came to meet him and gave him her sweet endearing smile.

"Ready to go to the arcade, I heard they had installed Jason and Leatherface in that new Brutal Combat" said Ronnie Ann, "Oh hell yes we're going" said Lincoln as smiled slightly over the thought of being able to play as his 2 favorite slasher characters, from his favorite horror movies.

While nothing out of the ordinary happened while they gamed, ate pizza, and the occasional flirtatious acts of love, it wasn't until Lincoln got home did he hear the news.

"Lincoln, where have you been" asked Lucy on the couch with the rest of their sisters, "I was out with my girlfriend, remember" said Lincoln in hard to tell sarcastic tone.

"Well come over here and listen to this" said Lucy as Lincoln joined his sisters to hear some terrifying news.

Apparently Ms. DiMartino had died today in some sort of car accident, when not only her breaks didn't work when driving down the roads, but upon collision, it exploded killing the poor sub.

While it was sad and a shame, Lincoln didn't think to much of it until next week in school.

It started out as simple cases of random girls he knew, who decided to get to know Lincoln a little better and decided to either suddenly disappear or kept a far safe distance did Lincoln notice something strange.

And before he knew it, it wasn't until after a day in home economics, where his partner, a girl named Cookie suddenly disappeared alongside Ronnie Ann, which got him worried for their well being, it wasn't after hearing a faint cry for help coming from the schools bunker did Lincoln sprung to action.

Racing against time, Lincoln was horrified to see that Ronnie Ann had not only finished plucking out Cookie's eyes out, but the tortured hung bodies of every other girl he knew.

"Lincoln, this isn't what it looks like" Ronnie Ann said in scared innocent tone as Cookie was crying a mixture of tears and blood.

"Ronnie Ann, what the hell is going on here!" demanded a terrified Lincoln, "I'm only punishing these girls for trying to take you away from me" Ronnie Ann admitted as pain was in her voice.

"Lincoln, is that you, please help me" pleaded Cookie, before she was punched to the ground by Ronnie Ann, "Shut up you stupid little hussy" Ronnie Ann said with venom in her voice.

Instantly, Lincoln to the opportunity to tackled Ronnie Ann down, and beat her out cold, before he went to get Cookie immediate help.

Afraid, angry, and concerned, it was anything but an easy departure after Lincoln had called for paramedics to not only save Cookie but the other girls he saw in the schools underground bunker.

Why he never came clean to the police that day, he was to shell shocked with emotions to do anything, just wanting to hurry back home and hope to wake up that this was nothing but a damn nightmare.

It wasn't, but instead the real nightmare began later that afternoon when Lori stormed into his room.

"You little prick!" yelled Lori as this startled Lincoln out of bed when he saw an angry Lori with ruined make up, "What I do" asked Lincoln innocently.

"You left Ronnie Ann knocked out during the incident at school this week, knowing well some maniac is out their torturing young girls, after you supposably knocked her out yourself" said Lori.

"Wait who told you that" demanded Lincoln as he was confused over the half truth Lori had informed him, "Because Bobby told me… right after he broke up with me~" cried Lori as Lincoln was left more confused.

"Wait, how does Bobby know this and why the hell did he broke up with you" Lincoln said as he was starting to feel angry over Lori dating the picture definition of a jackass.

"Because Bobby, is literally Ronnie Ann's brother" Lori said as she showed some photos of the 3 hanging out in the past, "And you never informed me this in the past because" said a horrified Lincoln since he knew this was going to be one of those fights where it was only ever going to be about making Lori happy, and he was going to be more unhappy and screwed in his life.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you and me have a double date tonight Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet, and you are going to apologize to Ronnie Ann, and show Bobby that you mean it as you treat her as the most special girl in the world" growled Lori.

"Look Lori no way in hell am I going to do this" Lincoln said with a serious glare, "What?!" shouted Lori as she glared back at her brother, "Hear me out before- oh shit".

Instantly, Lori lifted Lincoln and slammed him against the wall before doing the impossible and tying him up into a human pretzel.

"I'll give you one more chance, before I literally shove my foot up your ass" said Lori, and given how she did promise to turn him into a human pretzel, and that reasoning wasn't going to be an option, Lincoln had no choice but to oblige to Lori's offer.

Present time

After putting up a tough fight, Lincoln was ultimately hogtied, courtesy of Lana, and tossed in the back of Vanzilla, "This bites" Lincoln grumbled as Lori started up Vanzilla and made their way into the city.

"You know Lincoln, you should be thankful to have a very forgiving girlfriend, and one who still loves you to this day" said Lori as she could only give a look of pity towards her brother.

"You know, it's gonna be awkward when you and Bobby decide to marry, since by then we'll be family and I'm pretty sure that on some levels, you'd be encouraging incest" sneered Lincoln.

"it's not incest if it ain't blood" said Lori with a smug smile, "I dare you to say that to families with step siblings and second cousins" sassed Lincoln, "One more lip from you, and I'm going to play the sound track to that one vampire movie saga you hate so much" "Please don't".

And like that, Lincoln was on his way to meet his crazy ex, the type who was quick to give a smile, but won't forgive any woman that wasn't his family.

**I'm going to end this chapter here now, next chapter will focus more on past events, leading to their reunion.**

**Will Lincoln finally get away from Ronnie Ann, will Bobby break up with Lori in return again, and will his sisters along with society finally wake up and smell the iron that lingers around this little psycho.**

**Well I already know the answers to all this, but I would like to hear your guys thoughts on the matter be it on speculation, what you thought of in this chapter, or what you'd like to request in future chapters.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**My Gothic Older Brother is Traumatized over Breaking up with his Yandere Girlfriend, and this Cute Preppy Blonde and their sisters are finally taking a hint Pt. 2**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, you all know that so let me get straight to the damn point in answer questions.**

**It was never my intention to trigger you guys, my readers, in the way I did as I read through your guys' comments and input over the previous chapter, so I'm going to initiate a heads up now that there's more to come in terms of the victims of Ronnie Ann, while things about Lincoln's crazy ex is finally getting resolved if the title name has anything to say about it.**

**Now onto the story.**

Finally arriving to big city of Grand Rapids, Lori was overjoyed when she saw Bobby outside patiently waiting for her with roses outside his family Bodega.

"Boo-boo Bear" said Lori as she hopped out the car to hug her true love, "Babe" said Bobby as they embraced each other for a minute, as anyone on the street could see their love was genuine.

_Lori, you're legit to good for this idiot, _thought Lincoln as he hopped out of Vanzilla, "Hey Little Loud, what's up" said Bobby ready to high five Lincoln, as Lincoln didn't leave him hanging, "Nothing much, just wanted to stay home and play SPYR: Grimm Eclipse" Lincoln said with snide, as Lori glared at him lightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but hey, my sister is upstairs with some new video games she wants to try with you" said Bobby, "Oh goody" said Lincoln as he rolled his eyes.

_So long as she doesn't know that I danced with Haiku and has further to torture her, I can call this visit a win, _thought Lincoln as his recent interaction with the scarred Goth girl pained him with guilt, since she and the friends of his sisters suffered the most out of everyone, and had blamed himself that it was all his fault.

Half a Year ago

Even after, enduring a somewhat nervous, if honestly peaceful night at Jean-Juan's, Lori and Bobby got back together, and Ronnie Ann was persistent in being a couple.

But there was a catch, that so long as they remain together as a couple, Ronnie Ann isn't allowed to torture or kill anymore girls at school, and they sealed the deal unfortunately with a kiss.

After that night, Lincoln went through great lengths to avoid Ronnie Ann, be it stayed locked up in the boys bathroom during lunch and recess, to even hiding out at the Young Morticians Club.

While they were kind enough to let him loiter around, so long as he didn't cause trouble, they would kindly as him before they left if he was interested in ever joining them.

Of course Lincoln was adamant in not joining and always said no, but it was at this time he also met Haiku.

"I can tell you've been staring at me, so what's up" said Lincoln as he's been feeling Haiku's gaze for the longest in the past 2 weeks.

_Sadie Hawking dance is this week,_

_Where girls ask boys from what they speak,_

_I apologize for being meek._

_As a fire burns inside me, _

_I humbly ask thee,_

_Please go out with me, darling._

Instantly the room went silent after hearing Haiku's love haiku as all eyes fell on Lincoln.

Admittingly, while he was 'dating' Ronnie Ann, they don't hang out anymore, as he made up every excuse in the book to do so, and hence forth saw no reason to ask out this Goth girl who was most likely a girl he would ask out later in High school or even middle school.

"A what the hell, I'd be down" Lincoln said with a rare smile, as Haiku's heart seemed to flutter of Lincoln accepting her, "I guess I'll see you at the dance tonight then, darling" said Haiku said with a warm smile.

When it was time to get back home, all of his sisters surrounded him in wanting to know if Ronnie Ann asked him out, but Lincoln told them the truth in that she honestly didn't as he lied about going to Gus' Game 'n Grub for a 2 for one deal that night.

Unfortunately, his sisters had to intervene in the worst way possible, when Luan, Lynn, and surprisingly enough, Luna told Lincoln that they had set him up on a date with 3 other girls.

"This is muffed up beyond words, since I don't consent to this" Lincoln stated to his older sisters, "As much as it pains me admit, you probably have a good chance juggling a lot of girls, given how you watch those Japanese cartoons" said Lynn.

"Yeah Lincoln, besides you got 10 sisters with different interest and do a good job keeping us happy, so I don't what's the _Har-em _in all this. Hahahaha, get it" said Luan, "I get it, just no" said Lincoln.

"Come on bro, if you won't see this as us doing you a favor, then see this as you doing us a favor, now git" said Luna as she and the others pushed Lincoln out the door.

"Damn it to hell" Lincoln said angrily, "It seems you're stuck in quite a pickle" came the voice of Lucy as she was outside enjoying some chocolate in private.

"Oh, hey Lucy didn't see you there" said Lincoln, "So I overheard, and I figured I give you a hand in all of this" said Lucy with a smile.

"Ok, but what's the catch" asked Lincoln as he had suspicions, "No catch, other than wanting to take up what our sisters claiming that you have a chance to start your own harem" said Lucy.

"Ok, while I admit that is one of my major desires, I'm pretty sure dating multiple partners is fine, but a polygamous relationship isn't legal anywhere here in North America" said Lincoln.

"I heard Mormons do practice polygamy, so you can always go to like Utah or California even" said Lucy as she and her brother walked into the garage while chatting about multiple partners and said partners he'd be dancing that night.

Later

Decked in recon clothing, Lucy made an effort to search social media to give Lincoln the 411 on all four of his dates, with her being impressed that Haiku had asked him out earlier.

Oddly enough, the dance went without a hitch as Lincoln was able to alternate between the music enthusiast that was Tabby, the clown that was Giggles, the jock with a heart that was Polly, or even the gentle poet that was Haiku.

"_You're doing good so far dear brother_" Lucy said in through her brothers ear piece, "I'll admit, this night wouldn't be successful if I didn't had you" praised Lincoln as he was already thinking how to calmly get the girls together and break it to them gently in explaining what had happened.

"So Lucy, can you tell me where Tabby is waiting for me at" asked Lincoln through his radio, "Hello, Lucy you there".

"_I'm sorry beloved, but I'm afraid Lucy isn't here to pick up_" said the voice of Ronnie Ann as it brought a chilling rage in his heart.

"I swear to god, you lay one hand on my sister you psycho bitch and I will murder you right here and now" Lincoln said with fire in his eyes as he digged his fingers so deep into his palms that he bled.

"_You're hurting my feelings beloved, but to show that I not only forgive you and a sign of trust, you're sister is resting here in the nurses office with not a single hair out of place_" Ronnie Ann said in a gentle cooing tone.

Not wasting any time, Lincoln made a mad exit from the school gymnasium like a bat out of hell, and ran towards the nurses office.

"LUCY!" shouted Lincoln in worry as he saw Lucy groggily waking up with her radio and binoculars next to her.

"Lucy, oh my god are you alright" asked Lincoln worriedly as he helped his sister up, "Last thing I remembered was getting a head ache from the lights and music, before I was dragged here" mumbled Lucy as she rubbed her head.

Seeing as Lucy was alive and well, he began to think as to what was Ronnie Ann planning this time, before fear once more entered his heart.

"Lucy, stay here and keep the doors locked up, I'll be right back" said Lincoln as he hurriedly ran back to where the dance was held at.

For the next 5 minutes, Lincoln was painstakingly searching for either of his dates, hoping that they were gathered up together, angry and ready berate them for flaking them like he did, or anything remotely knowing they were alive and well and Ronnie Ann never killed them.

When he didn't see them, he left the gymnasium again to go to the schools bunker and made sure to grab himself a crowbar.

"Ronnie Ann, I know you're down here so come on out and show yourself" said Lincoln as he pointed with the crowbar into the dark.

"My beloved I'm quite thrilled you were to join me" said Ronnie Ann in a sweet voice as she came out from the shadows with blood splattered around her clothes.

"Where are the others, where are the girls I was with tonight" Lincoln demanded as he was all but ready to put a permanent stop to Ronnie Ann.

"Don't worry, I took care of those little whores for trying to steal you from me, since I know you'd never go out of your way to cheat on me, right" said Ronnie Ann as her pupils were no longer visible and remained soulless like the crazed killer she was.

"I swear to god, you killed any of them" said Lincoln as he gripped his crowbar tightly with both hands as Ronnie Ann began to frown and clicked her tongue.

"I assure you they're not dead, since killing them would be to merciless, so allow me to shed some light to my promise" said Ronnie Ann as she took out a Zippo lighter, lit it, before tossing it over her shoulder.

Instantly the floor caught fire, to reveal that his dates had been tortured and left disfigured in some way, be it Tabby holding onto her bleeding ears, Polly whimpering after both legs were chopped off, Giggles passed out from the shock and pain of having both arms chopped off before seeing Haiku.

The poor girl was gagged and bound to chair as the fire approached her closer in closer as she cried in fear as she began to catch on fire.

"NOOOOO!" cried Lincoln in horror as he tossed aside his crowbar and searched desperately around for a fire extinguisher or even a blanket and after searching he found one and manage to put out the fire, but not without the poor girl suffering enough physical burned damaged that she'll be left with permanent scars for the rest of her life.

"See, I promise that I didn't kill them or anyone, but I none the less feel a little jealous" said Ronnie Ann as she snucked up behind Lincoln with the crowbar in her hand.

"So allow me to return the favor" said Ronnie Ann before swinging the crowbar fast and hard enough to knock Lincoln's lights out.

Present time

While Lincoln was lucky enough to walk away with a broken nose and some bruises, his dates were left in a state far worse than him, that he felt so ashamed as to what had happened to them, he never found the courage to face them.

From there his social life was a lot darker for a good 2 weeks, before news of the discovery as to what happened to his dates was enough for Ronnie Ann's mother to move her children out of Royal Woods where discussing it wasn't an option.

From there, Lincoln was relieved that Ronnie Ann was out of his life, but because Lori was stubborn to keep a long distance relationship with Bobby, once every blue moon he's dragged to join her on the weekend as she and Bobby went out on a date as Lincoln was left on edge.

While he definitely was afraid of Ronnie Ann and saw Bobby as an idiot and terrible big brother, their family was actually pretty damn great in terms of hospitality and being welcoming as a big family should.

So it was a damn shame that this seemingly nice family had to be disgraced by having some like Ronnie Ann related to them.

Before he could brood any further, Lincoln felt a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around him before someone rested their head on his shoulder.

"Welcome back beloved" said Ronnie Ann gently before nipping his ear which was enough to raise Lincoln's danger alarm from a scale of 1 to 10 to a full 10,000.

"Ronnie Ann" exclaimed Lincoln nervously, "Come on, we got so much to do in so little time" said Ronnie Ann as she dragged Lincoln all the way upstairs to Cassa de Cassagrande.

"Lincoln, it's so good to see you mijo, and look at you all skin and bones, come I prepared a feast just for the occasion" said Abuela.

"Abuela, remember what I planned for" said Ronnie Ann in whispering mischievous tone, "Ah yes, how can I forget" said Abuela in a forgetful manner with a smile.

"Lincoln, why don't you wait in my room while I get everything ready" said Ronnie Ann with a smile as she pushed her forced boyfriend into her room.

Composing himself and seeing this being a rare opportunity, Lincoln began to search Ronnie Ann's room as to whatever she had in store for him on top of evidence to her past deed and crimes.

To his luck, Lincoln found her diary as it contain possessive stalker like collection of Lincoln, be it gum, drawings, his and Ronnie Ann's name in hearts, along with images and lists as to every girl she had tortured and murdered since their relationship began.

Stuffing it in his backpack, Lincoln quickly put Ronnie Ann's room back in order before she came in dressed in a Mexican style purple dress adorned with orange and blue flowers as rose rested on her head.

"Well come on beloved, it's time to show you what I have in surprise" said Ronnie Ann as Lincoln definitely had a bad feeling this time around.

"Hold on, is it possible for me to use the bathroom before anything else" said Lincoln nervously, "Of course, you know where it is" Ronnie Ann as she allowed Lincoln to exit her room to use the restroom.

Not wasting anytime, Lincoln quickly began to face time Lucy, as his heart raced in fear that Ronnie Ann might suspect something is up.

"Hey Lincoln, so how's your trip" greeted Lucy through the screen of her brothers phone, "Look I finally have proof that Ronnie Ann is crazy and responisble for all those girls that were victim back at Royal Woods when they still lived there" said Lincoln as he showed Lucy Ronnie Ann's diary.

While skeptical at first, Lucy was horrified to what she saw and read, as she and the Loud sisters never imagined that Lincoln was traumatized and tormented by such a crazy evil possessive ex.

"Lincoln, you should call the police" said Lucy as she paled more than usual after what she had read, "Need I remind you I'm trapped like a rat at the moment" said Lincoln before he heard Lori talking from out the bathroom window.

"I'm gonna hang up and toss the evidence to Lori when I hung up, and please for the love of god, get our sisters to spam call her to get her attention" pleaded Lincoln before he heard a knock on the door.

"Lincoln, everything ok in there" came the voice of Ronnie Ann, "Please help me" said Lincoln before hanging up, tossing the diary out the window, which happen to land on top of Bobby's head, as Lincoln began to flush the toilet and wash his hands.

"Coming out" lied Lincoln as he could already feel the shackles of being Ronnie Ann's prisoner free already.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry about you" said Ronnie Ann with a smile, "Yeah sorry, so what is it that you want to show me" asked Lincoln innocently, "Well if you would just follow me".

Leaving their apartment, Lincoln followed Ronnie Ann as they ascended to the Laundromat floor, where there was a hidden passage for the both of them.

Inside was what could be described as the ideal man cave, bean bag chairs, TV with gaming consoles, high speed internet, a fridge stocked with food to last for weeks, and oddly enough a bed for 2.

"So what do you think Lincoln" said Ronnie Ann with a smile, "Ok I'll admit, it's a pretty awesome man cave" said Lincoln with a smirk.

"I thought you might like it" said Ronnie Ann as she went to the fridge and got them both some soda, "So ready to game".

Seeing as he needed to buy time before they incarcerate Ronnie Ann, Lincoln continued to play along and try to let the girl remember this day as he baited and tricking her that their perfect day was a set up.

"I'm down" said Lincoln as he plopped on a bean bag chair and started up the game, "So how have you been" asked Ronnie Ann.

"My life could be better" said Lincoln, "I can relate, but I know that today will be a memorable day for the both of us" said Ronnie Ann as she gently began to seal the entrance to their hidden location.

"What do you mean" Lincoln said suspiciously as he turned his head to see that Ronnie Ann had finished looking them in as he began to feel a chill down his spine.

"I mean besides the fact you were successful in getting your sisters to realize that o top of the bad things I did, and having the evidence to lock me away, I still love you and forgive you for that beloved, just like how I know you'll love me once we ingest these" said Ronnie Ann as her eyes and vision went dark and invisible for Lincoln to properly see her.

"What the hell are those" asked Lincoln, "One of these potions are guaranteed to make you realize how much you love me, and the other is for me so that I am guaranteed to be pregnant with our love child" said Ronnie Ann as Lincoln began to pale.

"P-p-pregnant" questioned Lincoln in horror, "You'd be surprise of the things my Abuela owns in terms of witchcraft and charms, and I figured it'd take some time before the police were to locate us, and we'll be stocked with enough entertainment and food to last us a while, but we only need one session of baby making sex to guarantee us a child once I consume this" said Ronnie Ann as she rested both of her hands on her cheeks as she revealed her eyes to Lincoln.

They were legit glowing red, like a predator or a monster ready to devour their victim as Lincoln was petrified in horror after realizing how trapped he was.

"Don't you agree beloved" Ronnie Ann said dreamily as she had deluded herself beyond reason.

Having enough of being in constant fear because of her, Lincoln snapped himself awake and readied himself for a fight.

"Ronnie Ann, you're a psycho bitch and I hate you, so read my lips when I say we're done as a couple and I'll hate you for the rest of my life" Lincoln said as fire burned in his eyes.

Hearing those words got Ronnie Ann to tremble as her eyes remained red and fixated more than over to go along with her plan, not realizing she was clawing her own face and began to bleed.

"No worries beloved, I know you don't mean that and this potion is guaranteed to help you remember that you love me" said Ronnie as she began to chant that she not only loved Lincoln, but how he really loved her.

While all of this was going on, Lucy had did what her brother instructed her to do, and much to Lori and Bobby, and his whole families horror, moved to action.

While the Cassagrande began to search for Lincoln and Ronnie Ann, Lori drove back to Royal Woods under the insistence that her sisters wanted to help save their brother, as she knew deep down she was going to need their help in order to save Lincoln.

**So I'm going to end things here, again I'm so sorry for triggering you guys like I did in the previous chapter, and I hope this makes up for it, until our epic conclusion, which depending on the feedback will come out tomorrow or it'll give me time to breath out an epic conclusion.**

**Speaking of, please as always to leave me your thoughts on this chapter, be it the chapters content, criticism, suggestions for future chapters and story request, or whatever.**

**And while I'm not a fan of spoiling anything, I will say that the chances of Lincoln getting forcibly raped by Ronnie Ann is never going to happen, as I don't find such actions to ever be amusing, less this fanfic was more of a gritty noir detective mystery story that never shied away from dark subjects, so please before you leave any sort of accusations in the comments, I will repeat ****Lincoln will not be raped****.**

**With that being said, I'll see you guys around.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Gothic Older Brother is Traumatized over Breaking up with his Yandere Girlfriend, that this Cute Preppy Blonde and their Sisters are going to save him Pt. 3**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, you know who they belong time and how to support official releases and your local fandom.**

**Now onto our epic conclusion to this story arc.**

It was not uncommon to see anyone in the Loud house to drive Vanzilla at a dangerous speed.

It was also not uncommon for a police vehicle to chase down Vanzilla either given the vehicle was infamous for the number of tickets.

But seeing Vanzilla driving crazy down in the streets, via police escort, and well you know something interesting is happening and only for the family in the Loud House.

In a span of an hour and twenty minutes, Lori had drove to Royal Woods and back with her sisters as they were determined to rescue Lincoln from Ronnie Ann.

"My family already searched everywhere in the apartment, and there's no sign of Lincoln or Ronnie Ann babe" said Bobby as everyone was searching for the duo since Lori left.

"Try searching harder, Lisa's tracking device says they're somewhere in the apartment complex still" said Lori before hanging up her phone.

"I swear, when I get my hands on her I'm gonna beat that little bitch into a coma" said Lynn as she began to wrap her hands in boxing tape, ready to kick ass and save Lincoln.

"Save some for me dude, I've been meaning to break this old guitar, I couldn't think of a better way than that crazy ass bitch's head" said Luna as she did held a broken guitar ready to be used as a weapon.

"Before we can dwell on asserting justice, we should focus more on searching for Lincoln, and making sure that he's safe in all this" said Lisa as she not only kept her eyes on the tracker, but also thought of plans to not only rescue Lincoln, but how she was literally gonna put Ronnie Ann back together so that they could beat the shit out of her again.

_Lincoln, please be safe_, thought Lucy as in her hands she held her phone to look at a photo of her and her brother, before they arrived at their destination.

With Lincoln

When trapped like a rat and with no way to escape, just about any man is capable of fighting for their lives, as evident given the state of Lincoln and Ronnie Ann.

Covered in bruises, cuts, his clothes were torn and ripped as was the state of Ronnie Ann, since they able to wreck the place Ronnie Ann had intentions of fornicating with Lincoln.

Still their fight continued as Ronnie Ann straddled herself on top of Lincoln as she was trying to squeeze his mouth open to drink the accursed love potion.

"Come on beloved, you know this is going to end in one way" Ronnie Ann said in a denial manner as she was forcing Lincoln to be her lovey and baby-daddy.

Instantly, Lincoln opened his mouth long enough to bite into Ronnie Ann's hand as she pulled back and yelped in pain, before he pushed her off as proceeded to crawl himself some distance.

"Where do you think you're going" said Ronnie Ann as she ran flung herself on top of Lincoln and kept a tight hold of his waist down, as he began to find something to get her off.

Spotting one of the gaming controllers, Lincoln reached for the device and proceed to bash it into Ronnie Ann's face to let go of him as he began to get back on his feet.

Taking a minute to adjust himself as did Ronnie Ann, they both breathed heavily before charging towards one another and wrestled themselves to the ground.

_Damn it, where the hell is the damn police when you need them, _ thought Lincoln as he smacked the potion out of Ronnie Ann's hand as he tried to pin her down, but she was putting on a tougher fight than anticipated.

With everyone else

As soon as the Loud sisters arrived, they saw the whole apartment building covered with the police as they were searching for Lincoln.

"Halt, no one is allowed inside the building till further notice" said one of the cops standing outside the apartment complex, "That's why we're here, we're trying to save our brother" said Lori.

"Now move aside, I got a tracking of Lincoln" said Lisa as she began to lead the fray to their brother.

"Come on Lisa, where the hell is Lincoln" said Lynn as they all stormed the laundry room, "According to my tracker, he's behind this washer and wall" said Lisa as everyone began to doubt her.

That is until they heard a thump and a shake, where they all crowded and pressed their ears to the room.

"Lynn, get this washer out of our way" ordered Lisa as Lynn oblige, but was proven to be heavy, "Forget this, Lana come with me in searching for an open vent" said Lucy as she and Lana raced out the Laundromat and in no time found a ventilation shaft.

"Ok, just let me unscrew this bad boy and we're off to rescue Lincoln" said Lana as Lucy's heart began to race in the anticipation of saving her brother.

With Lincoln

For a good 2 and a half hours, Lincoln was fighting Ronnie Ann, who continuously persisted as he began to feel winded and heavy.

_Damn it, what the hell is keeping her from getting tired and staying down this time around, _thought Lincoln as Ronnie Ann once more charged Lincoln as both gripped each other's hands locked them in place.

"Beloved, let's end this lover's quarrel and kiss and make up" Ronnie Ann said as her strength showed no signs of deterring, while Lincoln was losing his grip.

_No, not like this, _thought Lincoln as Ronnie Ann finally got an opening to pin and wrestle Lincoln to the ground, with legs keeping him in place, while she used her arms to reach for both potions for her dastardly deeds.

"Ready to become what destined lovers are meant to do when in love" said Ronnie Ann with a sweet smile as she bleed lightly from her mouth, as her dress, hair was a mess, as evident by the tears, cuts, and bruises she had sustained.

Before Ronnie Ann could do anything, an air vent above them was kicked open, before a familiar petite individual hopped out and pounced on the assailant.

"Get away from my brother, you bitch" said Lucy as she tried to keep Ronnie Ann in a choke hold, but was easily thrown over the girls back and landed on one of the bean bags.

"Lucy" asked a confused Ronnie Ann, before she was tackled by Lincoln into the sealed wall, which was loose enough for the rest of the Loud sisters, to break open.

"No, this isn't fair" said Ronnie Ann as she looked up to see her plans falling apart as the Loud sisters, were breaking through the walls, before she was punched hard enough that lost a tooth.

"I told you that if you even dared to hurt Lucy, I was going to murder you" said Lincoln as fire burned in his eyes, before delivering another hook to Ronnie Ann.

At this point, Lucy saw what was going on as she composed herself, and worrying for what her brother was doing in brotherly protective state, she ran up and hugged Lincoln from behind.

"Lincoln stop, she's already beaten" cried Lucy as this snapped Lincoln from his violent rage.

Turning to see the scared worried look on Lucy's face, made Lincoln drop what he was doing as his rage and grip on Ronnie Ann was gone.

Soon the rest of the Loud sisters came in, and without taking a chance, Lisa surprised everyone when she took out a tazer knife and stun Ronnie Ann out cold.

"Damn, I was really hoping to lay a good one on her" said Lynn as she was disgusted to even look at her brothers tormenter, before Luna nudged her to see a shadowed vision Lincoln.

Hesitant as to what to do next, Lori boldly stepped forward and knelt to her brother eye level.

"Lincoln, it's alright now" said Lori as Lincoln's vision began to focus on her, "You're safe now, and I'm sorry. We're sorry for what's happened to you".

Lincoln didn't do anything but shake as he let out light sobs, before Lori went to hug her brother after all he's been through.

Soon the whole Loud sisters huddled and hugged their brother, letting him know he was safe, in spite of what he went through, he was more than happy to have his family protecting him and showing him that they really do care and love him

Time Skip

Once police had taken custody of Ronnie Ann, the Loud siblings said goodbye forever to the Cassagrande family forever, as adamant when Lori texted Bobby that they were over for good.

The ride back home was quiet and melancholic to Royal Woods, and their parents were than ready to care and comfort their only son, before giving Lincoln space to rest in his room to forget about today.

Right now, Lincoln was getting up as he was remembered that he was still sore and aching over the beating he received and his clothes were still a mess.

After a quick shower, Lincoln limped his way back into his room, where he got his boxer briefs on, before he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, what's up" said Lincoln as his sisters were outside his room, "We figured you could use some medical attention and repairs to your clothes" said Lori as everyone was prepared to patch up their brother.

Seeing no objections to their offer, instantly everyone began to make him new again.

"Thank you, all of you for everything" said Lincoln as everyone turned to see their brother with confused eyes.

"Lincoln, you shouldn't be thanking us, if anything we should apologize, but no one should apologize more than me" said Lori.

"Look, it's alright, I know you and Bobby have something special" Lincoln said trying to sound humble, "Not anymore. Me and Bobby are no longer together" said Lori as this surprised Lincoln.

"Lori, you don't have to break up with him because of what his sister did to me" said Lincoln, "I'm not breaking up with him because of that, I'm breaking up with him because I was selfishly and foolishly in love with him, when I should have listened to my little brother, the first boy I fell in love with and just to show and prove it to you that I do love you than any other man Lincoln, I'm cutting ties with Bobby" said Lori.

The room went silent as they heard what Lori had said as they all waited for what Lincoln's response.

"Thanks Lori, it really means a lot to hear that from you" said Lincoln as he cracked his rare smiles.

Soon after fixing up their brother, they all went down to enjoy a family dinner, as it was surprisingly clam and normal, as it was a good change of pace after what went on today, much to Lincoln's appreciation.

Once dinner was over, everyone went on with their nightly activities for the next 2 hours, before it was time to call it a day.

Getting ready for bed, Lincoln had waited patiently as he was expecting Lucy's arrival any time now, and to his surprise she arrived through the door.

"Hey Lucy, you want to sleep with me tonight" asked Lincoln as Lucy nodded to his question.

Letting his sister in, Lincoln laid next to his sister as she looked at him for a good few minutes, before Lincoln acknowledge her gaze towards him.

"What's wrong Lucy" asked Lincoln as Lucy looked at her brother intensely now, "Lincoln, while I am appreciative that you worry and care about me, just please promise me that you will never kill anyone for me, ever" said Lucy.

Seeing how series he was, Lincoln could only comply and answer to her request, "All right Lucy, I promise" said Lincoln before he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead good night as she did the same thing, but on his cheek as they slumbered away and left this all behind them.

**There you guys go, I hope the conclusion was well worth the pay off, given how this short little arc went off on a note that I never intended or planned, where I will say once again I am sorry for.**

**But otherwise, please leave me your thoughts as to what you thought of this chapter and how it ended, fair criticism, request, or even just to say 'hello' would be good.**

**Next time, I've no idea what I have in store, but whatever it is, it'll come and hit me.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	13. Chapter 13

**This Cute Preppy Blonde and her Gothic Older Brother have the Closest Bond amongst their Siblings**

**Disclaimers, I don't own the Loud House, they are the contracted property of Nickelodeon, Paramount, and Viacom, while they're creator and idea behind them belongs to Chris Savino, whom I've forgiven.**

**Also so for the long update, life here in our world truly has became chaotic and dark, and if you're like me who works for an essential business like Whole Foods, then you probably get where I'm coming from, that and I was busy playing beating the new Borderlands 3 DLC, along with Fallout: New Vegas again for a different fanfic.**

**Also before I start this story, I'll answer the same 2 questions I've been getting none stop since that short little Arc and the story as a whole.**

**Yes, this chapter probably doesn't help my argument, but I assure you guys that the Loud sisters, besides Lincoln, do care about Lincoln, and I'm sorry I left the impression they could give a rats ass about him, but I'm doing my best to do justice when I switched the personality roles between Lincoln and Lucy, and more so I think I've said this before, but this story is heavily centered around Lincoln and Lucy.**

**Which leads to the second most respond thing in tying into these last few chapters, and that was changing Ronnie Ann, a tsundere that became more dere as the show progressed, into a yandere was honestly the first thing to come to mind as I had planned it since the beginning, and I'll say for the last time when I say that I'm sorry for triggering the lot of you who commented and didn't commented.**

**Now onto the story.**

After coming home from school, Lucy was tasked to search for photos to talk about a member in her family and give an oral report about them in front of the school.

So naturally as soon as she came home, she went straight to the attic and began searching photos between her and Lincoln.

"Where is it" Lucy said out loud as she spent the last 5 minutes high and low in the Loud family sibling photo books in the very same trunk that all photos have been saved and kept.

"Lucy, you up here" called Lincoln as he crawled up the latter, "Yes, I'm here" called Lucy as she began to search through the same colored books once more.

"What are you doing" asked Lincoln, "I'm looking for my photo album books between you and me when we were growing up" said Lucy as she continued shuffling the albums.

"Oh, well I already have it" said Lincoln as this stopped Lucy from her search, "Yeah, every once in a while I go through the family cloud and search photos of all of our exploits on all of our devices, before I go to Flip's to download them, and bring them back home to put in our albums".

"Aw, thanks Lincoln that is so- wait did you mean you went through and viewed all of our photos" said Lucy as her brain began to click over what her brother just said.

"No worries Lucy, your secret is safe, though I am surprise by the number of Art Legend and Sapphire Scilla fan art and photos you have" smirked Lincoln as Lucy began to blush.

"Garnet just happens to be my favorite OTP now, ever since Ceres was killed this season" pouted Lucy as her blushed remained on her face.

"Hey, I'm not busting your chops, since I've always been a Garnet fan since episode 2" said Lincoln, "Now let's go get that photo album".

Making their way back down stairs and into Lincoln's room, the sole brother began to lit some candles to brighten their room.

"Ah, here you go" said Lincoln as he lifted the album off his bed as he and Lucy began to open the first few pages.

"Heh, ya know I tend to forget your hair is actually black" said Lincoln as he and Lucy saw early infant photos of Lucy being held by Lincoln, "Ya know you'd look a lot better with white hair" complimented Lucy since they were too young to dye their hair.

Turning the page over, while sitting on Lincoln's bed, the next photo was Lucy as a toddler as she pulled on the back of Lincoln's shirt while they were at Dairy Land.

"Ah, I remember this" said Lincoln as Lucy looked at the photo, "You were trying to get me to ride with you to ride on the Calf Path ride".

"I don't remember, so tell me did you" asked Lucy, "Sigh, I did and more so we got on that thing for about 3 rides before we got to enjoy some milkshakes" said Lincoln.

Turning the page over, we saw that Lincoln had already dyed his hair black as Lucy had on a white wig as a means to get him to keep his hair white again.

"Heh, this photo always makes me laugh" said Lincoln with a chuckle, which was more rare than his smile, so much so that his family stormed in his room.

"Did we just heard you laughed Lincoln" asked Lynn Sr., "Yes, yes you did" said Lincoln nonchalantly, "Lucy, please tell me what you did to get Lincoln, of all people, to laugh, please I must know" begged Luan.

"Nothing, we were just looking at old family photos together, and this one got Lincoln to laugh" Lucy said as she pointed at the accusing photo.

"Hey, I remember this, it was after Lincoln got his hair dyed black, that Lucy defiantly, after telling him to change it back to white, decided to go around wearing a white wig" said Lori.

"You know, I'm surprised Lucy just didn't decide to dye her hair white all together, since you were old enough to dye it a year later" said Lisa.

"I look cuter with blonde hair" said Lucy, "Personally I think you look more cuter with black hair" said Lincoln, which would've been a sweet familial comment, got his sisters to pull Lucy away from Lincoln.

Reason being was that Lucy recently acquired her first training bra, and decided to try out a new set in the bathroom alone, but because the Loud house had broken and busted knobs and doors, Lincoln unknowingly wearing only a towel, entered in the bathroom to a nearly naked Lucy.

Didn't help Lincoln's situation that she not only screamed in freight, but he happened to be startled enough to drop his towel that when Lori came to the scene, she went and delivered a round house kick with enough force to send Lincoln spiraling into Lisa's and Lily's room, where after an explanation and putting on some pants, Lori apologized as Lisa patched him up.

"Sigh, if that's how everyone's going to react when I compliment any of my sisters, than please leave my room" sighed Lincoln, "You never compliment anyone, but Lucy" argued Lynn.

"Not true, for the record" said Lincoln as Lucy wiggled her way out to sit next back to Lincoln, "Anyways, turn the page over" said Lucy as Lincoln obliged.

It was a photo consisting of him, Lucy, and Luna as they were all jamming out using various household items to WASHINTON PARK's hit that year, 'What I've Done'.

"Oh, I can't forget this, the moment Lincoln listened to WASHINTON PARK for the first time, he became a solider for life" said Luna with great approval.

"Hey now, I'm not the only one who likes WASHINTON PARK, and I'm not talking about just Lucy or Luna here either" said Lincoln with a smirk as he knew that band was his siblings guilty pleasure.

Turning the page over, it was one of Lucy's birthday parties, and the theme that year was fairy tale princess where everyone, including Lincoln, wore big poofy princess dresses.

Upon seeing said photo everyone began to share a laugh at Lincoln's expense.

"Laugh it up, I've already came to terms and live through it, there's seriously nothing you girls can't do to peg me down anymore" grumbled Lincoln.

"Just know that was the day I truly loved you big brother" smiled Lucy as this healed some of Lincoln's pride, "Ya know, I think Lincoln would still look cute in a dress, maybe I should make him one" said Leni.

"Let's not and say we did" said Lincoln as they turned the page to when Lincoln and Lucy went to the Royal Woods Comic Convention, where side by side they both had dressed up into 3 different costumes during that 3 day weekend, which was both Hinata and Naruto from the hit anime Hinata, Lady Lunar and Butter Cake from Princess Pony, and finally Lord Sparta and his wife Eva from Demon May Weep.

"Now that was a fun weekend, you got to admit" smiled Lincoln, "The fact I was able to get me a Duchess Dawn vinyl figure, and you were able to dress up as Lady Lunar made it memorable" smiled back Lucy.

As they continued to dwell on memories, Lucy had more than enough ideas to talk about her brother once everyone began to leave his room.

"You know it's funny how I notice that you barely have any to no early baby photos when you were born to the time that I was born, I wonder why" asked Lucy.

"I asked mom and dad along with our sisters about it, with our parents just dodging the question, and our sisters giving me something different from what they remembered" answered Lincoln.

"Well, at least our sisters are proof enough that they can confirm that you're not adopted" reassured Lucy, "Honestly their answers were borderline ditzy and random like Leni on a regular, but if I was adopted I'm sure that would explain a lot" answered Lincoln sarcastically as Lucy began to pout.

"Don't say that, you're our brother and I know it as much as you do" Lucy said as she didn't like Lincoln's joke, "Even if we weren't fully blood related, I'd still love you and our sisters cause you are my family" defended Lincoln which satisfied Lucy.

"But wouldn't it be nice if we weren't so that you and I can someday start our own family" said Lincoln while his heart raced as he began to blush a little from what he boldly said.

"Wait, what did you say" asked Lucy as she heard clearly, "It was nothing, now come on, you have a homework assignment due and I got some anime to watch" Lincoln said as he ushered Lucy out of his room, before closing the door.

_Damn it, why the hell did I had to go an say that, she's your sister damn it, _Lincoln thought regrettably as he decided to dwell on his thoughts and his actions.

Meanwhile, Lucy had also began to blush as her heart race over what her brother said, and while she should feel concerned or disgusted, she honestly felt happy.

_Hmm, maybe I really do like cute Goth boys, _thought Lucy as she let out a giggle before leaving to do her assignment with a smile.

**And I'm going to end the chapter right here, where I'm going with how ended it on that note I'm honestly not so sure, maybe I'll commit to this being my first Loudcest fanfic at some point along the line, maybe not, maybe I'm just doing this to either mess with you guys and get a reaction, who knows but me.**

**Also once again sorry for not answering soon enough, like I said work has been getting to me, on top of my own life because of this stupid virus pandemic that honestly I don't know what's in store for my future.**

**But that's neither here nor there since like this story, the only way I'll be able to keep calm and my sanity is by going with the flow, though I will say starting next chapter it'll focus on Lincoln graduating from elementary to middle school, and while it doesn't make sense to post a chapter like this when graduations, that is here in the US, don't happen till early to mid June.**

**Reason being is that a lot of schools have been closed till next school years, so I figured I'd dedicate this next chapter to you kids that should be graduating from elementary, middle school, or even high school and college as a means to remind you all that moments like those shouldn't be forgotten, and I'm here to remind you of it.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Gothic Older Brother is Graduating today and it brings pride to this Cute Preppy Blonde**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, you know who to support and how to support them.**

**Nuuo: as always thank you for your kind words, and for being the most forgiven given the first arc we had in this story, also this chapter will show a glimpse of what you asked for, though expect more to come around in future chapters.**

**JMbuilder: you do know I said I was joking at the end just to get a reaction, though honestly I don't know I may or may not if I get more feedback, or simply for other reactions, who knows but me. =3**

Today was the day that Lincoln and everyone had anticipated, while Lori will be graduating from high school this year, and Lynn from middle school, Lincoln was moving from elementary to middle school.

The day had gone as normally planned, everyone woke up, got dressed in their everyday wear, while those graduating carried with them their gowns and cap.

"Alright kids, let's speed it up, Lynn's graduation starts in an hour, that means we should be in Vanzilla no later than 10 minutes from now" ordered Rita as everyone began to haul ass.

"Woo-hoo, I'm finally going to start my high school life after this" cheered Lynn as she began to do victory shadow boxing.

"Whoa, easy LJ, don't want to accidently knock someone's lights out before we get to see you all graduate, speaking of kids where's Lincoln and Lori" shouted Lynn Sr.

"I'm here" said Lincoln in a brooding tone as he had a clear visible hand print on his left cheek, with the implications he got slapped.

"Oh my, sweetie what happened" to you asked Rita as she examined her son, "Sigh, Leni called for me to help her with a few adjustments to her outfit, but forget that Lori was in the middle of putting on some kinky panties on and pantyhose" explained Lincoln before a box of tissues hit him in the back of his head.

"Why the hell would you tell mom and dad that" Lori said with a flushed face, "Lori honey, you're 18, there for an adult woman who's entitled to wear sexier underwear, and while it should be something kept private, that's no excuse to assault your brother" scolded Rita in a calm tone.

"Are you freaking kidding me, this little pervert decided to move up from Lucy to me" accused Lori, "Hey first of all, leave Lucy out of this, secondly I never intentionally, nor do I desire to perv on any of my sisters, Lucy especially, and thirdly I would still much prefer to see your friend Carol in the nude" stated Lincoln.

"Lincoln, we'll have a serious talk about objectifying woman later, along with the talk" said Rita in a tone only a mother could give her child, "Damn it" said Lincoln under his breath.

"Alright gang, we're wasting time, only 5 minutes remain on the clock, so be ready or get left behind" called Lynn Sr. as this got everyone to move in double time.

Time Skip

By 2:30 p.m., everyone in the Loud house was all present in witnessing Lincoln's graduation, though given this families reputation, it was anything but normal.

Good examples would be full on body search through metal detectors and police dogs sniffing their items.

The reason for this action was that for every Loud child to graduate from the public school system, it was anything but subtle, and it all started at Lori's graduation, where Pop-pop, deciding to make an effort to show his support for his other grandchildren, came into the school with his old platoon and held not only a firework show, but a 21 gun salute with live ammunition.

Another was when Luna had graduated from middle school and had her rocker friends hold an impromptu free rock concert, and let loose a bunch of pyrotechnics onto campus, resulting in the school principles Hummer getting destroyed.

Then of course there was Luan's elementary graduation, a day no one dared to ever speak of again, as it was the first day of Luan's sad summer vacation.

Of course, it can be said nothing was held back when it came to appearing at Lori's high school graduation, given how it took a lot of group efforts to evade the cops on their way to Lynn's middle school graduation.

"Alright everyone, we're finally here for Lincoln's graduation, now before we head out, I just want to say I'm very proud of you son as I am with you girls-" began Lynn Sr. before Rita pulled him to look at the time on their phone.

"Ah, we're wasting time, Lincoln run to your class, everyone follow me and get into position" said Lynn Sr. as everyone stormed out of Vanzilla like a bat out of hell.

"Alright, gown check, cap check" listed off Lincoln as he began to dress himself for his graduation before making his way into his class room.

"Lincoln, you're running late, please hurry up and stand next to Clyde, it's time for your graduation" said Mrs. Johnson as Lincoln obliged as Clyde waited for Lincoln patiently.

"Ready to do this buddy" Clyde said in his can do attitude as he got Lincoln to smile, "Let's get this show on the road" said Lincoln as they stood side by side and began to march their way out the class room.

Down the halls for the last time and on their way outside into the school field, where parents, siblings, and family awaited to see their children graduate from being children to preteens.

Once everyone was outside, they all began to take a seat as they saw their principle, dressed in riot body armor, shin guards, knee and elbow pads, and a medieval knights helmet.

While odd and off putting to them and the parents, Principle Huggins made it a point that so long as there was a Loud in his school, they were bound to graduate, and every graduation since Lori resulted in an injury to his expense.

Such injuries in chronological order were Pop-pop issuing an impromptu 21 gun salute, by himself and drunk, but thankfully he used rubber bullets when he bird shot Principle Huggins in the face, a blimp that malfunctioned that not only injured the man when it crashed, but took all summer long to rebuild the school, letting an actual wall of sound that destroyed every window, and left the man def, be blasted by a party nuke where to this day he's still scrubbing glitter off his butt, and finally the energy sports drink victory dunk that was enough to flood the field and school.

Taking no chances what so ever, since Principle Huggins was left under the impression that Lincoln might be the one to get the local undertaker to the school this year, Principle Huggins gave a speech and handed a diplomas in his protective armor.

Half an hour would pass, and at long last it was time to hand it over Lincoln's diploma.

"Lord protect me, Lincoln Loud" called Principle Huggins as his whole family went nuts in cheering his name as Principle Huggins gave Lincoln his diploma before a tour bus drove its way onto the and stopped just before it hit principle Huggins.

Soon music was heard as the roof of the tour bus began to open, revealing themselves to be none other than Ike Shinoda and Chester Remington of WASHINTON PARK.

"We didn't came here to say hi to you guys, so what's up" said Ike as the rest of the band continued to play the opening notes to their song 'Bleed it Out'

"Yeah, we're here cause a group of awesome sisters convinced us to come out here and perform for one of our biggest fans we recently met in Detroit. So this one goes out to you Lincoln Loud" said Chester as everyone began to go wild how a major influential band was going to perform for one student.

Nothing was held back as students and siblings from the stand got up to rock out to the band, as they became more and more elaborate with their live showmen style, as guitar solos, bass solos, drum solos, turntable solos, and vocal solos and sing along were pushed to the max, with laser lights, smoke screens, and other affects got everyone's attention.

It wasn't until Chester held onto the last word to their song as he held it for 17 seconds did fireworks erupted in every single wild direction that one of them strayed and malfunctioned that it destroyed Principle Huggins golf cart erupted as he was left devastated, wished that he got injured instead of his golf cart.

"Thank you very much, you've all been fucking amazing today" said Chester before he and his band mates hopped back in their bus to drive away, and gave Principle Huggins his wish as he got hit by said bus and was sent flying into the hospital.

"Sigh, hello Principle Huggins" said one of the nurses as they were expecting him to come back this year as he groaned in pain.

While this went on, Lincoln and his family stuck around to enjoy the moment.

"Color me impressed, you guys got WASHINTON PARK to play at my graduation" smiled Lincoln, "It wasn't that hard, they were actually taking a break from touring in town when me and Leni ran into them at Dad's restaurant" explained Lori.

"Yeah, and we like totes told them how you were a super fan, and how it mean the world if they could be here at your graduation" said Leni.

"I really do have some awesome sisters, I love you girls" said Lincoln as they all group hugged their brother, "So now what".

"Well after a day like today, how about we all head on back to my restaurant for a well deserved family feast" said Lynn Sr. as this got his kids pump to hop in Vanzilla to enjoy their well deserve meal.

Later

After arriving back home from the restaurant to rest, everyone went on their way to celebrate for their big night, for Lori it was an expense late night spa treatment with her mother, Leni, Luna, and Lola, for Lynn it was going out to go-cart race with her dad, Lana, and Luan.

This of course left Lincoln home alone to watch over Lisa, Lily and Lucy as they all enjoyed themselves to some Burpin' Burger, and watching season 2 of SPYR.

"You know, I feel a little bad we couldn't do anything special for you tonight given how this was also you're big day" Lucy said as sipped on her milkshake.

"Honestly, I had nothing planned other than wanting to watch Mad Mel Fury Highway, though I didn't understand why you never went with Lori to the spa" asked Lincoln as he took a bite of his burger.

"And leave you here to watch over Lisa and Lily alone, I wouldn't dare" said Lucy as the 2 had passed out shortly after Sapphire was captured by the villain Norman Torchwick.

"Thanks Lucy, you didn't have to" said Lincoln as he ruffled Lucy's hair out of affection as they continued to watch their program.

**Well there you guys go, I hope you liked it, I know this chapter my seem shorter, but honestly in all my years writing, less is a lot more without needed fluff.**

**Starting next chapter, its gonna jump skip a few years for our characters, where I'll go into more detail in regards as to what everyone has been up to, and their appearance, though i won't cram it down all in one chapter, so all those who wanted some individual screen time dedicated to your favorite Loud sister, wait no further, since thats my plan for these next couple of chapter, though I will have a chapter or 2 dedicated to the past.**

**On that note, I honestly have a handfull of ideas for our characters, but I'm opened to suggestions, Confirmed characters, that aren't Lucy and Lincoln since that was a given, are Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Leni, and Luna.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Gothic Older Brother is the Johnny Ringo, much to the Relief of this Cute Preppy Blonde**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, you know who owns them and how to support the official release, and your local fandom community.**

**Also sorry for going off air for a few months, I had a case of having an idea to a one fanfiction story after another and acted on it, on top of working on my novel, so it's not like I was bed ridden in the hospital or anything like that.**

**Also I'll come clean now and said about that whole age jump got scratched since I forgot where that story is going, but hey I at least got one story for you guys.**

It was terrible for Lucy, she was only looking out for the well being of one of her guy friends, only for him to get killed in front of her eyes, where his skin was skinned off and turned to grotesque home furniture.

Not only that, but the people responsible for doing such an atrocity, happened to spot her and rather than killing her had abducted her.

Now forcibly tied to a chair, begging for her life, as her captors was a middle aged man rambling on the plight that small businessmen, and looked strangely enough like Flip.

Another a man who looked like the popular kid Chandler who has it out for her brother, though his skin was sickly green, his teeth sharp, and his nearly bald head revealed he has a metal place, which he used a coat hanger to pick and scratch while eating his raw head flesh.

Then there was an a large man, wearing a face made of a victim that resembled Ronnie Ann's over his face as he was the most sympathetic, and the most deadly.

"Get grandpa to kill the little bitch" said cannibal Chandler, "That's a swell idea, grandpa, will you do the honors" said Flip the cook as he pushed in the wheel chair bound grandpa, who looked like Lucy and Lincoln's grandfather.

Thankfully this grandpa, was weak and couldn't hold a gun, but menacingly tried to use a hammer to bash Lucy's head open.

"Bubba, bring her over here" said psycho Chandler as Bubba kissed Lucy on the cheek goodbye, as he begrudgingly pulled Lucy over a blood bucket and in front of grandpa.

"No! NO~, you can't do this" pleaded Lucy as the sympathetic killer had no will or mind of his own, before pushing Lucy down.

What happened next was a series of thrill inducing and at times comedic moments of their grandfather trying, but losing his grip on the hammer, while he enjoyed the taste of blood from not only their first victim from earlier, but also the scalp of his grandson cannibal Chandler.

As Lucy screamed for mercy, the sick cannibalistic trio were cheering their grandfather to land a blow, before Flip the cook had enough and delivered the blow himself on the back of Lucy's head himself.

"Grandpa, you make us proud by being here with us today, as I hope me and the boys make you proud and grandma who now rests in chainsaw heaven" said Flip the cook as his arms were raised to the sky.

"Alright boys, hurry up- What the Shit!" exclaimed the Flip the cook as there was a loud explosion.

Granted there were many cases of cave in explosions left and right in their underground home, but not one this close to home.

"_So it's time that I bid you fair well, I'll sign my own release with your blood. You can't keep me trapped in this hell, I won't ever call this my tomb_" sang a voice that echoed all over the place as the cannibalistic trio were confused where it was coming from.

"_The place where your soul's sent to die, is the place where my purpose was found_" sang cannibal Chandler as he too know the lyrics to the song, much to the ire of Flip the cook.

"Shut the hell up you idiot" Flip the cook said angrily to cannibal Chandler as the singing soon found itself echoing only from one area.

"_And I'm burning this place to the ground_" sand the mysterious voice, before it was revealed to be Lincoln, as he carried a machete on the side of his hip, and fire axe in hand as he glared down the killers.

"Boys, boys, boys, you shouldn't have done what you've been doing" Lincoln said cooly, not stuttering nor showing an ounce of fear to the killers.

"What the hell is going on here, is that the American way of entering a man's home, by destroying it and singing like that" said Flip the cook as he walked forward towards Lincoln with cannibal Chandler next to him.

"Oh I get it, the old pressure game huh? Who sent you, those sissy's at Del-Mart catering, that chicken shit burrito man bunch, well I don't care who sent you, you hear me" said Flip the cook as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a wad of money.

"Come on let's make a deal with some real cash money" said Flip the cook as even cannibal Chandler eyed the wad for a second.

"Name your price and I'll pay you to kill who ever sent you to ruin us" offered Flip the cook, "I'm Johnny, and I'm here for revenge" said Lincoln as Chandler knew the reference given the song he was singing before entering and began to smile.

"Johnny? I know no Johnny, nor have I ever met you" said Flip the cook to ignorant and out of time to know anything related to pop culture.

Never have been killed to begin with, Lucy, who was a total mess, lifted her head to see her older brother.

"Lincoln" said Lucy meekly as Lincoln lowered his gaze to see his sister who was wrongfully victimized from all of this.

"Lucy" said a shocked Lincoln, "Lincoln" cried Lucy as she was scarred from whatever ordeal she went through and was begging for her big brother to save her at long last.

"Sento kaishi" screamed Lincoln in Japanese as he tossed the axe in his hand over the heads of these killers, which was used to distract them so he could pick up and rev up a chainsaw leaning on the wall.

Lincoln began to charge into battle and tore through the ass of Flip the cook, who in a desperate attempt of fleeing, screamed in pain before crawling his way and hiding under the table like a dog in shame.

As everyone scrambled around, Lincoln took this as his chance to save Lucy as he shredded through her restraints.

"Run Lucy, and don't you dare stop running till your safe, I'll be back soon enough" said Lincoln before spotting Bubba had grabbed a chainsaw came charging towards Lincoln with his weapon.

Colliding their motor powered weapons at one another, Bubba had the advantage in terms of strength and height, but Lincoln wasn't going to fight fair.

Kneeing him in the gut, followed by a chin kick that sent Bubba stumbling back into the wall, he got himself together instantly as he lifted his weapon, shook his hips before charging in head first again.

Retreating back to the dinner table, Lincoln narrowly getting sawed in half as he rolled backwards and landed on his back to hear Flip the cook was gripping over the situation.

"Small businessman that always, always, always gets it in the ass!" shouted Flip the cook in frustration as he felt his injuries for himself.

"That little shit really took care of my hems, but us…" trailed of Flip the cook before realizing he was bleeding more than he should be.

"Sure burned my beans bad on that one. No. No this is pretty bad, so bad in fact that I… maybe it's just time to close shop, yeah that's it" said Flip the cook as he began to pull down a mummified corpse that was just sitting there on the chair, pushed into table.

"Come here Nubbins, where's that old 'Fuck you Charlie'" said Flip the cook.

"In spite of the loud motor and blades of the chainsaw, Lincoln heard what Flip the cook was saying, more so his eyes widen in fear when he heard the cook said he was looking for the 'Fuck you Charlie'.

Simply because his grandfather was a Vietnam War Veteran, and told him every atrociously racist code word used during that war, and remembered vividly how they called frag grenades that nick name he heard Flip the cook was searching for.

"No way in hell" said Lincoln as he dodged another swing from Bubba's chainsaw, before charging in and shoving his into that of Bubba himself who screamed in pain for having his belly be impaled and shredded still.

Not taking any chances, Lincoln grabbed his machete from his hip and stabbed the bladed weapon through the table and heard a loud crunching sound followed by a 'Gack'.

Not out of the count, Bubba with the chainsaw in his belly came swinging to kill Lincoln, who hopped off the table, and made a reach for the fire ace he brought with him.

Fully armed and ready to finish the fight, Lincoln and Bubba walked in circles waiting for one of them to make the wrong move to finish this once and for all.

Thinking they had the upper hand, as Grandpa got up from his chair ready to toss the hammer at the back of Lincolns head, he saw this through a full body mirror, and as Bubba came swinging, Grandpa tossed the hammer.

All Lincoln needed to do was to duck as the hammer nailed Bubba in the face as he fell on his back, as did Grandpa after realizing he messed up.

Making sure he finished the job, Lincoln ran next to the down Bubba and beheaded him with his axe.

Turning his back to see his work, Lincoln was glad he managed to kill Flip the cook, before he could pull the pin as he rushed back to grab the grenade and his machete.

Before he could call it a day, Lincoln realized that the last killer, cannibal Chandler had escaped, shortly after Lucy fled.

"Not on my watch" said Lincoln as he made a mad run for the exit.

It wasn't long before Lincoln heard his sisters screams and the exit as he hopped over obstacles and climbed countless flights of stairs, before seeing and exit sign and a light at the end of the door.

Seeing that cannibal Chandler was using his straight razor to cut Lucy, it was enough for Lincoln to run faster than he ever had before and shoved his machete through the killers chest.

"Lincoln" said Lucy as she was happy to see her brother, to which he pushed cannibal Chandler back down a shaft where his cannibalistic family was hiding.

"One more thing" said Lincoln as he pulled the pin down the shaft where cannibal Chandler fell, before he hovered over and protected his sister as they heard the loud explosion.

Taking a minute to look back to make sure the dead was done, Lincoln, upon facing Lucy again, was relieved to see her alive and well as she began to softly cry.

"Shh, it's alright Lucy, I'm here for you" comforted Lincoln as he held his crying sister.

"I was so scared I was gonna die" sobbed Lucy, "I was scared too, but they're gone now" said Lincoln in a comforting voice.

They stood there for a minute before Lincoln looked away to examine his sisters body.

"They didn't do anything worse than you already experienced right" asked Lincoln as Lucy shook her head know, as her brother could only sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear" said Lincoln before he felt his sister resting her hand on his, "Lincoln, thank you" said Lucy as she wiped her tears, "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my little sister".

In spite of being covered in dirt, dust, and sweat, Lincoln over looked her current appearance and showed Lucy nothing with kindness, and sincerity as Lucy loved this side of her brother.

"Lincoln, do you think I still look pretty" asked Lucy as Lincoln cupped his sisters face, "I think your beautiful, and I'm not just saying that as a big brother, but as a man to the woman he loves" said Lincoln as he was leaning in to do something.

Something that would be considered as nothing than a sign of showing familiar affection, this time it felt different as Lucy's heart began to race over what may or may not happen next.

Whatever the outcome, Lucy never found out as she woke up from her bed, as she had finished experiencing the worst nightmare to date, because she watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 with her brother that night.

Making her way into her brothers bedroom, Lucy had crawled her way into the vents, before kicking the vent open with enough strength to wake her brother, who helped her down on his bed.

"Lucy it's 5 in the morning, what are you doing here" asked Lincoln groggily before Lucy proceeded to slap his arm.

"I had a nightmare after watching that movie, so now you have to take responsibility and be my teddy bear" stated Lucy as she left no room for argument, and even if she did, Lincoln was too tired to argue and allowed her to sleep in his room that night.

They only got to sleep for a2 hours before getting up, since Lucy and Lincoln sharing a bed in his room, with no insulation, during the summer was too hot and uncomfortable that even after she stripped down to her under roo's, both opted to get up and start their day.

Dragging themselves into the kitchen, both were ready to enjoy some cereal.

Unfortunately neither one communicated since they were tired, and one thing lead to another where Lincoln and Lucy tripped and fell, where the milk was mainly covered on Lucy and Lincoln's pelvic region.

"Jeez, I'm gonna get all sticky" whined Lucy, "Sorry about that Lucy" said Lincoln before the kitchen was flooded by the sound of his sisters, who heard the loud commotion.

Instantly all the elder sisters went wide eye in shock over seeing Lucy nearly naked once more with their brother, covered in white liquid, as she looked uncomfortable and Lincoln having that same stuff around his nether region.

While the majority covered the eyes of the younger siblings, Lori acted appropriately as she slapped her brother and pulled Lucy away from being further violated.

"You sick pervert" Lori said with a mad blush as Lucy and Lincoln looked at everyone confused.

"MOM! DAD! LINCOLN FINALLY FORNICATED WITH LUCY!" screamed Lisa from the top of her lungs, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" screamed both Lincoln and Lucy.

**Well I hope you guys liked that story, I sure as hell know I did considering this is the one where I'm bumping this teen audience story for mature eyes only, so you're welcome.**

**Otherwise I don't think I got anything else to mention, other than that I won't be making new chapters as often since, I'll be committing to other projects or in case I get inspiration to write another story, so expect a blue moon publishing here or there from now on.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	16. Chapter 16

**This Cute Preppy Blonde is a natural Slasher, to the jealousy of her Gothic Older Brother**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, or anything else I mention, so please support any to all official releases, and your local fandoms, now onto the story.**

In the history of mankind since the late 20th to the 21st century, one thing stood in common in pop culture, and that was if it was popular and in a demand of it, it'll have some form of video game adaptation.

While the 80's and 90's were honest cases of trial and error, they got it right throughout the 2000's, 2010's, and many years to come.

Case in point the slasher genre always would attract the right crowd if the medium was big enough, and no good example proves it better than the Friday the 13th video game that came out.

Yes when Lincoln heard of the games upcoming release, he had asked his boss Flip on paying the game for him, with 30% interest payback for getting the deed done.

So right now, after coming home from work, Lincoln was waiting in his room waiting for the game to update, so that he could finally play the long awaited, fan fund based, back supported game at long last.

"Come on, friggin finish update already" Lincoln said as he was just staring at the screen as hard as possible, thinking it would update faster.

His train of thought ended when he heard Lucy knocked on his door, as he opened it and let her in.

"Here you go Lincoln, I got us our monthly graphic novel/comic books" said Lucy with a smile, "Thanks Lucy" said Lincoln as he took his new issue of the Walking Damned.

"Did you get a new video game" asked Lucy, "Yeah, I finally got myself the long awaited Friday the 13th game, which I will play when it's done uploading" said Lincoln as he was miffed that modern day games needs a damn reboot update on top of other stupid updates to play games now.

"Does mom and dad know that you bought this game" asked Lucy as the game box had that M-17 rating on the bottom right corner.

"I mentioned wanting to getting it" said Lincoln as Lucy could shook her head in disproval for her brother finding a way to sneak pass their parents in buying or watching stuff he shouldn't.

"Well, this looks like it's gonna take a while, want to come down stairs and watch the Princess Pony movie, Equine Girls" said Lucy as Lincoln would normally turn her down, but since his game was going to take a while.

"Sigh, alright, but you owe me for any to all grief our sisters are going to give me" said Lincoln, "I'll be your player 2 for whatever game you want me to play for a week" said Lucy.

After watching said movie, Lincoln went back upstairs to see the game was finally done updating, but because it was a brand new game on week one, Lincoln was now having force to deal with finding a server.

"Fuck" Lincoln said angrily, unaware he left a crack in his bedroom door where Lily happened to be playing in the halls.

"Fuck" Lily repeated cutely as Lincoln stuck his head out the door to see his youngest sister giggling innocently for not knowing any better.

"Oh crap um, I said truck Lily, can you say truck" pleaded Lincoln as the last thing he wanted was to be grounded for a week.

"Twuck" said Lily as Lincoln dodged a bullet, before going back into his room.

"Finally" Lincoln said sarcastically as he began to play as one of the counselors.

As the hours throughout the day passed, so did Lincoln trying out and leveling up within the game as the many counselors, to even playing as Jason himself.

While he did get booted off from crashed servers, what really got on his nerve was how every time he played as Jason, he could never seem to get anything more than 2 kills in a game, since everyone knew the importance of teaming up.

If it wasn't have the counselors trying to knock him out, the other half were scurrying in getting the parts to either call the cops, escape the camp, or being able to kill Jason which happened to him twice already.

_This is getting ridiculous now, _thought Lincoln as he heard someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Who is it" asked Lincoln, "Lincoln, it's Lucy, I just wanted to let you know dinner will be ready in a few minutes" said Lucy.

"Hey Lucy come in for a second will you" said Lincoln as Lucy did before closing the door behind her.

"Is everything alright" asked Lucy before she was handed her brothers controller, "Tag in for me, I've been meaning to use the bathroom for a while" said Lincoln as he didn't give Lucy a chance to decline.

_Great what do I do now, _thought Lucy as she found herself playing as Jason in a new game and just played along.

In the short time Lincoln had excused himself to use the restroom, he returned to see his little sister killing the last camp counselor by grabbing the hiding player in a sleeping bag, before bashing and beating them against the tree till they died.

"How'd you do" asked Lincoln as he saw his sister not only got a perfect score but 3 different achievements in her one play through, plus a ton of new unlockables for Jason.

"I think I won" said Lucy in disbelief as she herself found it hard that she manage to beat and kill everyone in such a fashion, especially from a game based on a graphically horror slasher film like Friday the 13th.

"Kids, dinners ready" called Lynn Sr., "We better go, before we miss seconds" said Lucy as she put down the controller and left the room.

Throughout dinner and afterwards, Lincoln found himself staring at the achievements that his little sister unlocked, something she's never done, at least in the 'I need a second players help' kind of sense.

_Could Lucy be another prodigy gamer in the family, _thought Lincoln as the only other relative who genuinely was able to kick his ass was his youngest sister Lily, and this was after playing 1v1 games ranging from Block Fighter 4, and the Call of the Modern Battlefield, and even his guilty pleasure game, Damned or Alive extreme 2: Beach Volleyball Edition.

Trying to tell himself it was a fluke since other times he got his sisters to play, they did surprised him, which includes Lori, Lynn, and Lana.

Still he wouldn't know until tomorrow. As he slept restlessly throughout the night.

When morning did finally arrived, he found Lucy fully dressed ready to start her day with a smile.

"Lucy, I need you to redeem that favor of yours" said Lincoln, "Ok I guess" said Lucy as she followed her brother into her room.

"So what game are we going to play" asked Lucy, "Friday the 13th" said Lincoln, "But isn't that game only mean for solo play".

"True, but I just need to see something for myself" said Lincoln as he managed to find a lobby and got to play as Jason already.

"Now show me, what you did yesterday" said Lincoln as he handed his controller to Lucy, "Lincoln I haven't had breakfast yet and you want me to play this first thing in the morning" said Lucy.

"I promise to not only shield your eyes, but I'll treat you out for some lunch out a Burpin Burger" said Lincoln as that was good enough for Lucy.

In a span of 10 minutes, Lucy had brutally massacred all the players as she played as Jason, while when playing as the camp counselors, she managed to rally up the lobby to kill Jason.

"There I'm done playing Lincoln, can I go now" said Lucy as she handed her brother back his controller.

"Sure thing" said Lincoln as he was still left disbelief over how easy Lucy made it looked, as he was struggling to have a good time playing as either counselors, or Jason.

Time Skip

As the hours of the days past, so did Lincoln's frustration with the game, before he decided to rage quit and play some Fall Cry 3 Blood Dragon.

"I'm on fire, now you are too" said Lincoln as he enjoyed playing the game to repeat the one liners delivered in the game.

His gaming time was once more interrupted by the sound of his door knocking.

"Who is it" called Lincoln, "it's me Lucy, and you promised me lunch at Burpin Burgers" said Lucy as Lincoln began to power down his gaming device, and ready himself for his outing with Lucy.

"Alright kid, let's go" said Lincoln as both went down stairs and got on Lincoln's bike as Lucy stood and gripped on her brother as he had the pegs attached a while ago for this moment.

Riding into town, Lincoln and Lucy made it to everyone's favorite burger joint as he payed and sat down for their lunch.

Unfortunately, Lincoln was still bummed out to properly eat, "What's wrong" asked Lucy worriedly as Lincoln began to sigh.

"How did you become so good at videogames over night" admitted Lincoln as he took a bite from his fries.

"What are you talking about, I'm not good at videogames" said Lucy, "Lucy, I saw you recked as Jason Voorhees, and you were able to kill him by the next game on your first try" said Lincoln.

"I was just playing the game" Lucy said innocently, "If that's true, let's go to the arcade so I can show you that you're damn good" said Lincoln as Lucy just decided to satisfy her brother.

After eating they went down a couple of blocks where they went to play multiple games.

While Lucy wasn't necessarily bad, she wasn't that good to begin with as Lincoln had believed.

If it was skeet ball, she'd leave the machine with at least 20 tickets in hands, if it was game like Marbel vs Kapkom, she's get her butt kicked by the NPC's.

If it was game that offered tickets or dancing or Bass Hero, she had no problem playing, even if she didn't win, the problem was that any game that didn't offered any reward or benefit, she was just average.

"Ok, I'm starting to believe you might not be a good of a gamer as I thought" said Lincoln as he scratched his chin, "I told you" said Lucy before a game spot her eye.

"Hey Lincoln, want to play that Alien shooter game" said Lucy as she spotted the shooter game across the way that was based off of Ridley Scott's Alien.

"Sure, why not" said Lincoln as he nothing to lose as he appreciated Lucy trying out games, even though she's proven to be especially bad at FPS games.

Once they inserted their tokens, Lucy had proven herself quite capable as she and Lincoln both manage to clear the game in less than half an hour.

"Wow, I never been that good in shooters in my life, but we did it and beat the game" said Lucy with a smile, as Lincoln's face went more neutral than usual.

"Lucy, I've no idea what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry so could you drop the act and just game like a normal gamer" said Lincoln as Lucy looked at him confused.

"Lincoln, I'm not even a gamer on my own time" said Lucy, "We just beat the game together, no way you could call yourself not a gamer" argued Lincoln.

"I don't know what to tell you Lincoln" Lucy said innocently as Lincoln let out a large sigh, "So what this is just another fluke like with Friday the 13th" asked Lincoln as Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

Now more determined, they continued to try every game in the arcade as Lincoln noticed a pattern very quickly.

"Lincoln can we go home now, I'm going to miss the Dream Boat" said Lucy as Lincoln looked at the time, before both made a run out the arcade and road like wind back home.

After watching tonight's episode, Lincoln waited for the show to end, before he set up one of those make your own quizzes online for Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, mind taking this little quiz for me" asked Lincoln as he approached his sister with his tablet, "Sure" said Lucy as she took the tablet from his hands.

In a span of 2 minutes, Lucy finished the quiz her brother had made for her, and got a hundred percent score.

"So was there any reason you had me take that disturbing quest" asked Lucy as the questions ranged from kills made by Jason, Freddy, Leatherface, Pinhead, Ghost face, and other trivia from Children of the Corn, Aliens, Predator, Quiet Hill, the House of Residing Evil, Fatal Photo, Evil Dead, and many more.

"Lucy, I'm starting to believe you might be an expert in the Slasher and Horror genre as a whole" said Lincoln as Lucy looked at him confused.

"And you're assuming this because" asked Lucy, "Think about, you kicked ass playing Friday the 13th, and when we were playing Aliens at the arcade, and you decimated me when we played Fatal Kombat, when you played either between Jason or Leatherface" said Lincoln.

"I don't believe this, this is probably a huge coincidence" Lucy said as her brothers assumptions were frightenly correct, as he pulled out his Hack and Slash comic book.

"Pop quiz, who is Cassandra Hack" said Lincoln quickly, "Cassie Hack is a slasher victim who had to put down her mother after she came back to life and killed all the students that bullied her, and since then has traveled across the world to kill Slashers with her partner Vlad" said Lucy before she went wide eye in realizing she had answered that question correctly.

"Heh, I should've known, I'm finally rubbing off on my little sister" said Lincoln with a smile as Lucy had a terrified look on her face.

"No~, this can't be right" exclaimed Lucy, "Easy Lucy, it's common for girls to like horror movies openly these days" said Lincoln.

"I can understand other girls, but not me" argued Lucy, "I'm sorry Lucy, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better" said Lincoln as Lucy began to glare at him.

"Fine, starting tomorrow we're going to purge my mind and spend the entire week watching all the episodes of Princess Pony" said Lucy as Lincoln began to pale.

"Come on Lucy, that's not fair" said Lincoln, "You want to make it up to me, than you'll watch Princess Pony with me" pouted Lucy as Lincoln swallowed his pride and accepted Lucy's terms.

A Week Later

After enduring the humiliation from his sisters, Lincoln was more than certain he was familiar with every character and song on Princess Pony, but he had solace in knowing that this week of therapy was for nothing as Lucy was still well knowledge in Slasher films.

"Hey Lucy, they announced season 4 of Princess Pony" said Lincoln as he was looking at fan made comics dedicated to Lady Lunar as a gamer, "Really, cause they just announced an Evil Dead remake" said Lucy as she was seeing game play of Army of Darkness.

"You know, it's starting to get a lot harder to own up that we're related" said Lola to the rest of the sisters as they all agreed.

**Well there you guys go, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, since this came to me after I was playing a lot of the games I mentioned in this chapter.**

**Otherwise thank you all for your continued support, be sure to fav, follow, and leave a review on what you thought, I'm going to continue doing my thing.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Gothic Older Brother is going to the local Fanime Convention with this Cute Preppy Blonde**

**Hey guys, happy Memorial Day weekend, the weekend that is known for all you public school kids taking an extra day off from school, and for guys like me who like to take this as the weekend where me and my friends would go to our own local Fanime down in San Jose, but because of the damn outbreak that isn't gonna happen like me getting a chance to see the 3****rd**** part in the Fate Heaven's Feel movie till further notice, but hey at least I get to write something like this as a means to justice all those veteran fans, casual fans, and new comers that couldn't go this year, you're welcome. =3**

**Now with my venting out of the way, I'll move onto the disclaimers before answering some questions in the review sections.**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, they are the creative property of Chris Savino, whom I've forgiven, and the intellectual property of Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Paramount, please support any to all official releases, and your local commuting fandoms.**

**NoSoul01: This chapter is in response to your request, since I friggin loved Angel of Death, and don't get me even started on the manga, truly I can't wait for it to continue, but until then, this is for you.**

**nuuo: as always thank you for your continuing support and kind reviews, and I got your PM, and while I am trying to avoid references to current world events, I'm willing to break that rule in what you're requesting either by next chapter or the one after that, so sit tight.**

**Now onto the story.**

At 5 in the morning, Lincoln had set his alarm to wake himself and Lucy up as they had but only a few hours to prepare for the annual local Fanime convention, as it was one of the few social gatherings he was not only willing to tolerate, but have fun.

"Hey Lucy, it's time to get" said Lincoln as he gently nudged her as she chose to spend the night in his bed for the occasion.

"5 more minutes" mumbled Lucy as she tossed on her side, "Alright, I'll start getting ready first" said Lincoln as he left his room go to the shower.

After a rinse, Lincoln dedicated the next 30 minutes of grooming himself and gently applying the needed makeup for his costume on day one, which was him and Lucy going as Natsumi and Filolo from the anime The Shield Hero Rises.

Once he was done he was greeted by Lucy who was waiting for him to patiently exit, as she stepped in the shower next, before Lincoln made his way into his room.

Putting on his costume and adding on the cursed shield he had bought that helped emphasized him putting in the additional make up, all that was left at this point was Lucy to get ready herself.

Stepping out of his room, it was the start of the regular sibling routine as all of his sisters lined up outside the bathroom.

"Lucy, hurry up we all got to use the bathroom too" shouted Lori as she knocking on the door, "Almost done, I just need to blow dry my hair, before curling it, which will take another 20 minutes" said Lucy on the other side as everyone jeered.

"Seriously, normally it doesn't take Lucy this long to get ready this early in the morning" said Lynn, "Wonder what's taking her this long today" asked Leni, before noticing her brother was wearing something colorful.

"Lincoln! Those clothes make you look like a total barbarian" exclaimed Leni as everyone's eyes fell on their sole brother.

"Oh crap, I forget that these 2 are going to that comic convention" said Lori, "Fanime, but I guess points for remembering what we're doing today" said Lincoln.

"I still don't get why you're dressed as a savage" asked Leni, "I'm dressed as the Shield Hero" said Lincoln as he poorly thought that'll answer questions.

"Well this Shield Hero clearly has bad taste in fashion" said Leni, "No Leni you see the Shield Hero was… you know what it's not important" said Lincoln as he knew better when to give up a conversation no one but him cares about.

Just as soon as Lincoln was done talking, Lucy stepped out in her bath towel, before running her way past everyone and into Lincoln's room.

"Finally, everyone make sure Lincoln doesn't try to sneak in and peep on Lucy" said Lori before entering the bathroom.

Ignoring his sisters intense stares, Lincoln went and waited Lucy in the kitchen as he made them both a bowl of oatmeal with berries and orange juice.

Soon enough, Lucy made her way downstairs fully dressed as Filolo ready to enjoy a quick breakfast.

"How much time do we have" asked Lucy, "About another hour before the convention doors opens" said Lincoln as he was devouring his breakfast without ruining his clothes.

Sitting down to join her brother, before the huge ruckus caused by their siblings as it is a ritualistic tradition, Lincoln and Lucy made haste in eating their breakfast, while waiting for one of their parents to drop them off.

"So anything you're gonna keep your eyes peeled for" asked Lincoln, "Anything Princess Pony related, along with some SPYR merch and fan art" said Lucy.

"Nice" said Lincoln as he cracked a smile over knowing that Lucy had fully embraced SPYR and loved the series as much as him.

"What about you" asked Lucy, "You know, SPYR merch, horror merch, anime merch, being able to meet some of the voice actors scheduled to be at the convention" said Lincoln.

"Anyone in particular" asked Lucy, "Steve Bloom for starters, then there's Meryl C. Sabara, Alexa Pena, Sara Strong to name a few" said Lincoln as the last one got Lucy's attention.

"Wait Sara Strong is gonna be there as in the voice actress behind Princess Midnight Glimmer" asked Lucy, "Yup, but I know her better from her work in 'No More Legends' and 'Sucker Chainsaw'" said Lincoln.

"We got to get an autograph or at least a selfie with her" said Lucy, "Oh trust me, we'll do that" said Lincoln as both began to put their dishes in the sink before leaving to the living room.

By the time their sisters came down, was roughly around the same time there parents stepped out of their room to help organize the family, before moving on with their day.

"Mom, dad which one of you guys are taking us to the convention" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry honey, but your father and I have work today, luckily Leni said she was willing to drop you both off and chaperone" said Rita as Lincoln began to frown.

"Well at least we're still going to the convention" Lucy said optimistically, "That's the spirit, Luan no, what did we say about juggling eggs" said Rita as she and Lynn Sr. went into the kitchen.

"Sigh, and you wonder why I have a hard time relying on our parents" said Lincoln, "Don't take it to heart, besides wouldn't you rather have Leni accompany us" said Lucy.

"You seem to be somewhat glad to have her tagging along, why" asked Lincoln, "Well she did took the time to make my costume, and well…" began explaining Lucy, before Lincoln saw Leni coming downstairs.

"Hey guys, ready to go to this costume party" asked Leni as she was dressed up as everyone's favorite tanuki girl, and winner of the waifu wars of 2019, Raphaela.

"Did you plan for this" asked Lincoln as he was surprised to see Leni dressed up for something she would've never normally done.

"I showed her a picture of Filolo and Raphaela, and she felt the need to design both costumes to show them off" said Lucy as Lincoln smile, "Lucy, Leni I love you both" said Lincoln.

"Aw, thanks Linky, now let's go to that costume party thingy" said Leni as all three went into Vanzilla and drove off to the convention.

Day 2

By the end of their first day at the convention, while the trio spent a good time posing for photos and taking selfies, Lincoln had finally used many years of mall shopping with his sisters, as their pack mule, to purchase and carry a lot of things he wanted at the convention, while offering to carry Lucy and Leni's stuff.

Today was a new day with new costumes, and the same morning routine for them as Lincoln had dressed up as Isaac Fokker and Lucy as Raquel Gardner from the anime Angel of Death.

Right now after posing some more photos, both were currently sitting next to indoor café within the convention, enjoying things from iced tea to hotdogs.

"You know, I'm starting to enjoy these conventions a little more every year" said Lucy, "Anything in particular you enjoy" asked Lincoln in between sipping his iced tea.

"The whole atmosphere, be it dressing up and modeling for photos, the merchandise and collectables we get, and more importantly I get to see you come out of your shell a little" said Lucy.

"I guess those are nice things to be looking forward to every year" said Lincoln with a smile, before he felt his phone buzz in his hand.

"Crap, we better hurry if we want to get in line and meet Steve Bloom" said Lincoln as he and Lucy began to dispose of their stuff, before getting in line which was line.

"Well it could be a lot worse" said Lucy as Lincoln brooded over having to deal with lines, which were expected, yet never welcoming to anyone.

As the line continued to press, eventually they saw people in front of the line leaving and dispersing.

"Hey what's going on" asked Lincoln to a random attendee, "Some crazy fan threw a big fit because Steve Bloom didn't want to do a 5 minute recording session on the spot, so for his safety they not only escorted that maniac, but cancelled further greetings" said the attendee.

"Boner killer" said Lincoln with frustration, "You can say that again son" came the voice of a man that sounded all too familiar to Lincoln.

Turning his head, Lincoln saw through a hidden passage that the man currently talking to him was none other than AMC's hit comic book adaptation actor Michael Rooker, from the Walking Damn.

"Holy shit, you're Michael Rooker" said Lincoln excitingly, "The one and only, I was bummed out not being able to surprise Steve Bloom, considering my nephew wanted the guys autograph, though I take it you kids are down too, huh" said Michael.

"Yeah, but- I mean- I gotta… I gotta say- sorry I'm at a loss for words" said Lincoln as he was casually speaking to the actor.

"I know, I'm pretty awesome" said Michael with a smile, "Lincoln, take a deep breath" said Lucy as Lincoln did as instructed before composing himself.

"Ok, I got say I'm a huge fan of what you do, especially during the fight at the start of the first episode in mid season 3" said Lincoln as he mimicked some jabs.

" Fun fact kid, that was all me and Norman Reedus doing our own stunts" said Michael as this wowed Lincoln even more.

"Hey would it be alright if we can get like a selfie" asked Lincoln, "Tell you something better kid, how about you and your little girlfriend join me and some of my friends as we reveal an upcoming zombie game, that isn't the Walking Damned" said Michael.

"We're brother and sister actually" said Lucy as Michael or anyone for that matter could hardly tell the difference considering the amount of effort to change their appearance for their costumes made them unreliable.

"Whatever, offer still stands kids" said Michael as Lincoln or Lucy didn't need to think twice considering the actors in question they got to sit next to and chat were none other than Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, and Danny Trejo.

A fun experience to say the least, and by the end of the day their social media accounts were buzzing after seeing the selfies they both took, that it even got their families attention.

Day 3

To Lincoln's absolute surprise, his sisters decided to get involve on the last day of the convention, after seeing not only the photos they've taken, but from hearing from Leni first hand over how much they had.

So right now all the Loud children were dressed up for the occasion, with the whole family theme being mainly SPYR, with Lori as vice headmistress Lynda Goodwitch, Leni as Yin Huo Long, Luna as Purrsephone Belladonna, Luan as Ceres Athena, Lynn as Rin Yukionna, Lana and Lola as twins Mel and Mil Malachite, and Lisa and Lily as the cutest pair of Grimm's anyone saw.

As for Lincoln and Lucy, both were dressed as their favorite characters and OTP couple that has since been called Garnet by the community, Art Legend and Sapphire Scilla.

"This is so much fun" said Lucy as she and Lincoln have been posing and taking photos of the 2, given how anyone who watched the series, you couldn't find a bigger fan following of their OTP.

"I'll admit this is probably the most fun I'm having so far today" said Lincoln with a smile, before one of the photographers asked something he hoped no one would ask.

"Could you 2 share a kiss" they said as everyone began to say the same thing.

Sharing a blush, both Lincoln and Lucy looked at each other awkwardly as the chanting from the crowd wouldn't cease till they got their request.

"Nothing wrong with kissing each other on the cheeks, we are siblings and that much is fine" reasoned Lucy, "Right, nothing wrong with that" agreed Lincoln as he was the first to gently plant a kiss on Lucy, which seemed to do the trick.

Returning the favor back quickly, Lucy to was relieved that this satisfied the crowd and that they were out of the woods, or so they hoped.

"No fair" came the cries of Leni, "Leni, it's seriously not what it looks like" Lincoln said defensively, "Uh yeah it is, Lucy was like kissing you, and shame on you Lucy for kissing our brother without letting me in".

"Come again" both said as Leni walked up and kissed her brother on the cheek which really got the photographers excited again.

"Leni, what the hell is going on" demanded Lori as she wasn't far behind, "Lucy was trying to kiss Lincoln without us" explained Leni.

It could be anything else, sleeping while spooning in their underwear, accidentally mounting Lucy because both tripped and fall, or anything like that, Lincoln would be accused of being a pervert and possibly slapped at the least.

But when it comes to kissing, that just seemed to attract the Loud sisters to cover their brother in kisses.

"Girls, gather around" called Lori as the rest of the sisters went towards her, "Time to kiss our brother".

Upon the realization that there was no way to escape this, nor did they care people were going to take pictures of this, Lincoln accepted that his sisters were going to kiss him and figured he kissed them all back.

By the end of it, Lincoln was soon bombarded by other girls in cosplay, who too wanted to kiss Lincoln, that photographers had enough material to post on the internet that it sparked interests in many fandoms in fans that various fanart and fanfics were written because of that day and the photos that inspired so many people, all thanks to Lincoln and his sisters.

While they'll be left without the credit for their actions, Lincoln could take solace in knowing he caused another blonde from a different anime to be popular in many crossover fanart and fanfiction, just like the already well renowned and popular blonde from a certain ninja anime.

So if you were to ask Lincoln how he felt, he could proudly say he had an awesome weekend with his sisters.

**Alright guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I know there was probably a lot more things I could reference to the list of references I already made, but even I know when to stop before beating a dead horse.**

**While some were more direct than others, the one reference I will come out and say it is the RWBY reference between Lincoln and Lucy, who are respectively dressed up as Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc and their OTP pairing Garnet alluding to the popular Lancaster, which I am a huge fan of.**

**As I said I made a lot of references here and there, so if you feel like showing off and listing them to the best of your knowledge by all means do it, as I'm interest in seeing if you guys get anything I reference, since it'll give me an idea if I'm being to obscure or not for future chapters to come.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Gothic Older Brother promised this Cute Preppy Blonde on their Ditzy Older sister a day of shopping**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, please support any to all official releases and your local fandoms, now to answer some reviews and questions.**

**LilTeddyUrsa: I haven't forgotten about Haiku or the others yet, I've got something in mind on the lines what you're anticipating.**

**LH-Teller9999: SPYR is based on the popular hit anime and only one to be recognized as one that was originally produce here in America, RWBY.**

**Nuuo: you're not the only one friend as I still consider that to be my number 2 OTP in the RWBY ship verse, in spite of what happened at the end of season 3, but hey if they can bring back Penny and Ozpin to an extent, then I'm hoping we get Pyrrha at some point that isn't just a video recording.**

Every once and a while Lincoln would be dragged, sometimes against his will, to take part in doing some sort of shopping or activity for his sisters.

While he would suck it up and be on his best behavior for Lucy, he'd be in a sour mood for the rest of his sisters overall, except for Leni since she always meant well and would be the only other person who was willing to shop at the places he like going to and get him something as well.

Case in point why he, Leni, and Lucy were out shopping at the mall today.

"I think the orange polo shirt will definitely suit you" said Leni as she and Lucy stood outside the dressing room where Lincoln was force to play dress up.

"Orange isn't really my color" complained Lincoln as he was putting on the clothes Leni picked out for him, "Just put the clothes on Lincoln, you promised" said Lucy.

Even as he complained, Lincoln soon stepped out the dressing room wearing his normally iconic orange polo shirt, blue jeans, and red on white sneakers.

"You know, maybe if his hair was white, he could definitely pull it off" said Leni, "I was just thinking the same thing" said Lucy.

"Can I change back into my regular clothes now" said Lincoln, "Oh fine, but be sure to try these on before stepping outside" said Lucy as she handed her brother an outfit she chose.

Sighing in defeat, Lincoln closed the door before putting on the clothes Lucy had picked leaving the 2 sisters to chat.

"Thanks again for taking us to the mall Leni" said Lucy, "It's totes not a biggie, since it means I can also go to the mall" said Leni before both shared a laugh as Lincoln stepped out wearing a long sleeved blue button up shirt, and jeans while wearing brown hiking shoes.

"Oh em gosh, Linky you look so handsome in that outfit" said Leni as she began to take out her phone to photograph her brother.

"I knew you could pull off Ash's outfit" Lucy said as Lincoln cracked a smile, "What are the chances of me being able to have a chin as sharp as Bruce Campbell" asked Lincoln as he rubbed his chin.

"If you did, then I'll be jealous for all the girls being over you" said Lucy, "I know right, if Linky would dress like this often girls would be all over him" said Leni before they grouped together for a selfie.

Once they were done, Lincoln put back on his regular everyday attire before going to check out where Leni and Lucy bought their things, and left the store with Lincoln carrying their stuff.

Leaving Forever 19, they went across the way to shop at M&H where Lincoln continued to play fashion judge for his sisters.

"Ok Lincoln, what do you think of this" said Leni as she emerged wearing a sea foam and white plad v-neck dress as she struck a pose.

"Spin around once, then place your left on your hip and blow a kiss with your right hand at any general direction" instructed Lincoln

Doing what her brother requested, Leni waited for Lincoln to give his honest answer whether to buy it or not.

"I give it a solid 8 out of 10, simply cause it's more appropriate for late spring throughout the summer attire" said Lincoln, "Perfect" smiled Leni as she went back inside the dressing booth to put back on her regular dressing attire.

"Alright, how about me" said Lucy as she emerged wearing a 2 piece set consisting of a Neapolitan color schemed shirt and pink sweatpants, with the shirt reading 'New York' in pink letters and on the left side of the sweatpants as Lucy put on some white sandals and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"8 out of 10, only because it reads 'New York' and not 'Royal Woods', also I can see that for summer time in normally colder states and winter" said Lincoln.

Accepting her brothers score, Lucy returned back into the dressing room, before Leni exited out of her dressing room.

"So Linky, it's your turn to choose the next store" said Leni as she had finished selecting 2 dresses to buy outside the 15 different dresses and outfits she had tried on.

"About time we finally hit Cool Topic" said Lincoln as Lucy exited holding only one set of clothing compared to the 8 she had tried on, "They got anything you got your eyes peeled for" asked Lucy.

"I heard they got some new WASHINTON PARK merch in related to their newest album that dropped last month" said Lincoln as they got in line to pay for his sisters stuff.

"Speaking of, what are your thoughts on their newest album, since there's a lot of mixed media in regards to it being released" asked Lucy.

"Not gonna lie, I thought a lot of songs were terrible at first and was going to be the band's first album that bombed because of the pop rock nature it had, but after giving the album a fair listen, my opinions about it has changed and now I love it" said Lincoln.

"That's good to hear" said Lucy with a smile since the Loud family has practically close connections to the band at this point, and the last thing the band would probably want to hear is that their biggest fan thought their newest album suck and was overall disappointed about it.

Once they paid for their things, they made their way into Cool Topic where Lincoln began to browse their selection of band merch to look for his desired shirt.

Meanwhile Leni and Lucy were looking at things they might like as well, specifically in the jewelry and buttons area.

"Wonder why they'd make so many pretty designs for gauge earrings" questioned Leni as she saw a few classmates wearing something she honestly find horrendous.

"I don't know, but take a look at some of these buttons here" said Lucy as she found some princess pony related buttons, before Leni joined her.

"Hey is this that one girl I dressed up as at that giant costume party with you guys" said Leni as she picked up a button of Raphaela as she recognized her from their time at the local Fanime convention.

"That is actually" said Lucy as Leni admired the button for a bit, before deciding to buy it for herself.

"Hey Lucy" called Lincoln as she turned and narrowly caught a t-shirt in time, "Found you a Princess Pony t-shirt from their movie Equine Girls".

Examining the black cotton t-shirt, she squealed in joy over seeing her regular pony characters standing beside's their human counter parts.

"This just made my day even better" Lucy said happily, "Glad to hear that" said Lincoln as he found the t-shirt he was looking for before examining the wallets they had.

"Hey guys, look at some of the cute toys they have here" said Leni as she was referring to the Vinyl figures stacked on the wall.

"Those are Vinyl Figures, and let's see if they have anything I like" said Lincoln as he and Lucy began to look at the selection.

"Hey Lincoln, you won't believe what they got" said Lucy as she showed Lincoln and Leni a Vinyl Figure of Fenton the Fox.

"No way" said Lincoln as he rolled his eyes out of how all the things they managed to convert into a Vinyl Figure, it had to be the very toy that still plagues their parents, that Lily adores.

"We so got to get this for Lily" said Lucy as Lincoln began to examine the figure to confirm that the thing wasn't going to sing at any given moment, in spite of the Loud children coming to terms and accepting how catchy and important the toy impacted Lily.

"Alright, we'll get this for Lily" said Lincoln as they could imagine the 2 year old being absolutely delighted over the figure.

After browsing the selection of collectable figures, they stayed in the store for a few minutes longer before leaving with their selected food purchases and readied themselves to enjoy lunch at the food court.

"So Linky, how are you feeling about going to middle school this year" asked Leni, "If it's anything like my time in elementary, I expect to be ostracized, and left alone, so I guess I'm looking forward to be spared from being ridiculed and humiliated like everyone else going through their teen years" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln you're not alone, you got your friend Clyde and a bunch of those other girls who like you that are considered to be your friends, and who knows maybe even more" said Lucy.

"Ooh, does Linky like a girl" cooed Leni, "Besides my waifu, no there's not a single girl that's out there that I like" said Lincoln, "Really Lincoln" asked Lucy as she raised her brow as she looked at her brother.

Not sure how to answer that question, cause frankly there's been moments, even earlier in the day, that Lucy may be hinting or implying things to feelings he's been questioning himself.

Granted he's given her responses and questions like this before from time to time, difference being that they'd normally keep things between themselves.

But today was the day Lucy decided to act bold in front of Leni, sure she has yet to pick up on what they were saying and the hidden meaning behind their words, if there was any, but still this last one was way too risky for something that may or may not be.

Seeing how he didn't want to leave his little sisters question unanswered, yet might say something he'll soon regret, Lincoln decided to go with the flow with his answer.

"Ok maybe there's a few of them" said Lincoln playing it cool, "Oh em gosh, Lincoln you totes got to give us details, who are they and what are their names" Leni said as he attention was focused on her brother.

"Well you should know them all considering how they all live together, and their names are Lily, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Lori, Leni, and Lucy" said Lincoln with a slight blush.

"Wow, these girls all have the same names as all of our sisters" said Leni naively as Lincoln and Lucy looked at her, with Lucy ready to tell her what Lincoln was saying.

"Give her a minute to figure it out, she's a big girl" said Lincoln as Lucy gave into her brothers request just as Leni figured it out.

"Oh, Oh~. Aw Lincoln, you can be so sweet sometimes" said Leni as she hugged her brother, before Lucy joined in the group hugging amongst the 3 of them.

"Smart answer" said Lucy to her brother as she smiled at him, "It's the only right answer" said Lincoln as he smiled back at Lucy.

Once they had their lunch, Lincoln continued to shop with Leni and Lucy before they all went back to load their things back into Vanzilla and began to drive back home.

"This has been a fun day" said Leni with a smile as Lincoln nodded in agreement, with a new view on Leni that's been going on for a while and that maybe having her hang around with him and Lucy wasn't all that bad.

Bonus Story

Father's Day was around the corner, and like every year, Lincoln simply had a hard time getting a gift for him.

Granted he wasn't exactly good at getting gifts for anyone, with his main forte being half assed poetry he has written, as he was the only exception to the Gothic stereotype of being a poet of some kind.

So right now, Lincoln was in a bind trying to decide what to buy his father, since he could afford fancy things now do to having a job.

But even then that was proven to be difficult in its self, since Lori and Leni pitched in to get him some proper carving knives to be used at work, Luna got them both tickets to see Mick Swagger live, Luan invited their father to do open mic along with dedicating a video on her website to their father, Lynn got him some diet pills and a cookbook on keto recipes, something he was looking into, Lana repaired the bathroom in their parent's bedroom, and Lola got her father new silverware for the kitchen, and Lisa used her ceramic skills to make them new kitchen ware.

So yeah, Lincoln didn't have a lot of options at the moment.

"Sigh, why the hell does that old man have to be difficult" sighed Lincoln in frustration before kicking of his shoes and cleared his mind by looking at the Friday the 13th kill counts on the internet.

His moment of solace was put on hold when he heard a knock on the door, before he went answer it.

"Hey Lincoln" greeted Lucy, "Hey Lucy, what's up" asked Lincoln, "Think you can help buy something for me of the internet, I got the money to reimburse you".

Seeing no reason not to help her, Lincoln took out his phone as they began to browse before buying something their father need that he didn't know he needed.

It was a chef's jacket that was used for work, and arguably that had to be one of the most thoughtful things anyone could get their dad amongst the list of things the Loud sisters already got.

"Alright express gift delivery expecting to come in no later than tomorrow at 1 p.m." said Lincoln, "So did you get anything for dad yet" asked Lucy, "Nope".

"You do know Fathers Day is tomorrow right" asked Lucy, "I'm well aware, just like how and everyone should be well aware that I'm terrible at getting gifts for our parents" said Lincoln.

"That's not true, what about those poems you make them every year" asked Lucy, "You mean those god awful poems that they throw out by the end of the day, I think they, along with anyone else, don't want to hear one of those ever again" said Lincoln.

"They don't really throw them out" said Lucy, "I legit had Lisa confirmed it to me by looking through the families spy cam network" said Lincoln.

"You know now that I think about, neither he nor mom really deserve anything from me given how they've given me nothing but grief" said Lincoln as he did had a valid argument to do nothing at all.

"While that may be true, our sisters are going to give you nothing but none stop grief for a long time, so I'd think hard before not doing anything at all" said Lucy as her words were true.

"Sigh, you know it's hard to put in any effort on someone you have nothing in common with and doesn't put in any effort themselves" said Lincoln as he could make a short list of things him and his dad tried doing to bond, but wound up being a disaster and a waste of time.

Horror movies were too much for Lynn Sr. the big baby, trying sports activities wasn't interesting or motivating enough for Lincoln, except for paintball and air soft were only he had fun thanks to his grandfather and his psychotic attitude, videogames didn't interest Lynn and anime was a no go from the get go.

"Why not buy him something cooking related" suggested Lucy, "The only thing that comes to mind is getting him that stand mixer, which isn't a cheap investment" said Lincoln since the one he saw had all 30 attachments but costed about $1,200.

And if it wasn't the price, it was definitely the fact his parents were going to question him how'd he get the money to afford the full set.

"You don't have to get anything fancy like that, I'm sure dad would be happy with something as simple as a new spatula" said Lucy as she began to make her leave.

"I know you'll get him something nice" said Lucy with a smile before closing the door behind her.

While Lincoln could distract himself for so long, he ultimately spent the rest of his day staring at the ceiling trying to figure things out what to do for his father that'll really mean something for once this year.

The Next Day

Enjoying breakfast in bed and the gifts left by his family, Lynn Sr. was arguably having the best Fathers Day so far this year.

"Hey dad" said Lincoln as he let himself inside his parents room, "Lincoln, good morning" said Lynn Sr. as he wiped syrup off his mouth.

"Morning to you too" Lincoln said before there was a minute of awkward silence between them both as this was one of those rare moments they were alone where he wasn't getting told he was grounded.

"Anyways I got you this, so Happy Fathers Day ya know" said Lincoln as he handed his dad his gift.

Opening the gift, Lynn Sr. was surprised to see it was a brand new stainless steel spatula.

"Aw son, this is perfect we've been needing a new spatula after Lisa used the last one as a part of an impromptu science project" said Lynn Sr. as he went and hugged his son.

"Thank you son" said Lynn Sr. before releasing his hold on Lincoln, "Sure thing dad" Lincoln said before exiting the room where Lucy was waiting for him patiently outside.

"Did you plan this" asked Lincoln, "Nope, I just looked around the house what could be missing and needed to be replaced and Lisa confessed what happened to the spatula for the house" said Lucy with a smile.

Rubbing his sisters head before pressing his forehead on hers, Lincoln smiled as he looked his sister in the eyes.

"You're the best thing about my existence" said Lincoln as Lisa was walking by them, "Sorry to ruin your borderline incestuous moment, but pray tell brother, did father enjoyed his gift" asked Lisa.

Snapping from their stupor and blushing, Lincoln began to clear his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, he did, I should thank you for helping me" said Lincoln, "All was nothing but mere cosmic coincidence, though for the record should I have known you would've considered investing in that stand mixer, I would've told myself from last week from refrain using the family spatula to create that flipper bot" said Lisa before walking on her merry way.

In retro speck, a stand mixer would've been a useful utility to have at home and Lincoln just had to mess up in missing on a chance to get something he now hopes on getting for himself when he's older.

**There you guys go, I hope everyone enjoys this recent update, considering the last one came out a month ago around the same time as this one did.**

**I actually wanted write something different a lot sooner, but given not only the global pandemic, and the social issue that still going on, I decided to go off the grid to not get involved, and before you ask, no I'm not going to give my opinion on what's going on since I use this account to entertain and brighten everyone else's day and avoid political and real world problems, since I myself use this as an escape how crappy and terrible this world and year has been for all of us.**

**With that said, I'm having second thoughts on the request you made for me a while back nuuo, so I'm sorry, truly I am.**

**Also I know some of you guys have realized I've been dedicated additional sibling chapters centered around mainly the older Loud sisters, but I promise at some point I will focus on one of the younger Loud sisters that isn't just Lucy you know.**

**Otherwise I appreciate you guys for taking the time to read this newest chapter and to continue to support me and leaving your reviews as I enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy making these new chapters for everyone's amusement.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3 **


	19. Chapter 19

**My Gothic Older Brother has Grey Daze, to the awareness of this Cute Preppy Blonde and their sisters**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House of Grey Daze, please support official releases and your local fandoms, and more importantly be good people and take care and condition your mental and emotional condition.**

**Also it's no secret that I'm going to dedicate this chapter and at least one more to Chester Bennington, so please if not him, or me, make yourselves proud in overcoming those days and times when you feel cold, alone, and want to give up, especially during how the world is today, cause I know I did when I over came my demons years ago, so I'm telling you guys you can do the same thing and that you're not alone.**

Throughout his life, Lincoln could own up and say he never understand woman, and half the time doesn't understand his sisters for the most part.

What he does understand is for the majority of his older sisters, they have their time of the month as they put it, and maybe because he grew up with girls, maybe because society has advanced on a social point.

Whatever the reason, Lincoln isn't the only one exclusive to this since he usually spends his time locked up in his room and listen to music while passing the time.

When he's not he's brooding more than usual and glares at anyone who crosses his paths, and should they anger him, well let's just say there's a reason they not only had to rehabilitate Lily's vocabulary but grudgingly accept being his sister's man servant do to how profound his language becomes.

Even to someone like Lucy, the one sister he'd give his life for isn't the exception to his verbal barbs, but she forgives her brother and is the only one to make an effort to reach out to him.

"Alright Lucy, here you go, we got his zombie bran cereal, and an ultra mega large cup of his favorite Flippy" said Lori as Luna handed Lucy the items on the tray.

"Now all you got to do is knock on the door and leave it out for him, and then walk away" instructed Lori, "But if he says anything that crosses the line, let us know so we can beat the crap out of him" said Lynn.

"Aren't you guys being a little exaggerate" asked Lucy as Lana and Lola were putting on Lynn's sport equipment on her or wrapping her in bubble wrap, making it hard for her to move.

"Trust us, you'll be thanking us, less you want to end up Luan" said Lori as Luan took a chance to crack a joke to brighten Lincoln's mood, only for Lincoln to not only be mean, but be a buzz kill as she resorted Luan back into her mime state.

"Honestly I'm not complaining given how she asked for it" said Lisa as she felt something like a pie hit her in the back of her head, but felt nothing as Luan was gesturing she had another form.

"Your mime tricks can only mess with the weak minded and mentally impressed" Lisa said as she shook her fist, before Luan took an invisible lasso and began to hog tie the 5 year old.

"Just be safe, and if he does say or do anything the crosses the line, we're gonna f him up just like the many attempts he tries to f you" said Lynn as she held her bat in hand.

"As Lincoln would say, he and I would never do anything like that to one another" said Lucy as she was tired of being accused of being violated by her brother.

"Whatever" said Lynn as the Loud sisters helped Lucy walked up the stairs before rushing back down.

Awkwardly walking up to her brothers door, Lucy began to lay the tray of food by the foot of said door, before knocking.

"Lincoln, it's Lucy, I came to leave you your favorite snack" said Lucy as she heard no answer.

Not taking the cautious words of her sisters, Lucy attempted to knock on her brothers door again and got no answer.

Worried for her brother, Lucy, began to strip herself of all the unnecessary padding before peaking inside her brothers room.

What she saw was her brother sitting on his bed, back against the wall, and head buried in his knee's as he was listening to music and crying to himself.

While Lincoln has claimed the world to cruel and unforgiving, Lucy and everyone else thought he was being dramatic for the most part, but seeing this truly got Lucy to see how serious her brother was.

Slipping inside his room unnoticed as she closed the door behind her, Lucy quietly approached her brother, who felt her do the shifted weight on his bed.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing here" asked Lincoln as he began to look at her sister, with fresh tears and running guy liner going down his face.

"I came here to check on you" said Lucy as she got closer to her brother, "Don't even bother, just leave me alone already" said Lincoln as he shifted his body away from seeing Lucy.

Not being deterred from his rudeness or any harm that maybe inflicted upon her, Lucy continued to crawl her way towards her brother before resting her head on his back and wrapped him in a hug.

"Get the hell off of me" said Lincoln trying to push his sister off, but she remained stubborn and continued to hug him.

"Damn it Lucy I'm not playing so G-T-F-O already" said Lincoln as he raised his voice, "And neither am I, and I'm not leaving till you tell what's bothering you" said Lucy as she refused to leave her brother in such a said state.

"I said let go" shouted Lincoln as he struggled to remove Lucy who was fighting to comfort her brother, something he needed.

"Damn it let go" said Lincoln as his strength was weakening and his voice was losing base, I said let go".

Already feeling her brother was losing the fight, Lucy press forward in remaining by her brothers side till he's given up.

"Damn it" said Lincoln as he began to cry in frustration once again as his arms were only gripping onto Lucy's but barely, before he let out the water works again.

"It's alright Lincoln, I'm here for you" whispered Lucy in comforting voice, as she loosened her hold on her brother as he turned to hug her back and began to cry out all the pain and sorrow he had in him.

After a few minutes of crying, Lincoln was finally able to calm down so that he and Lucy could talk.

"Lincoln, I'm worried about you, could you please tell me what's bothering you" asked Lucy, "What isn't bothering me" sniffed Lincoln as he tossed a used tissue into the waste bin.

"Every day I have to endure some sort of ridicule or injustice that further cements my beliefs that this world is unfair and is after to get me in ensuring that my mere existence be miserable for some sick sadistic fucks amusement" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln" said Lucy as she never thought of her brother or anyone she knew close to feel such heavy self loathing emotions.

"I know I seem tough, but honestly some days it doesn't take much to take me down and I tend to lose control like today, while every other day I'm struggling to float above it all from getting the better of me" said Lincoln.

"I'm honestly sometimes get so sick of this feeling that I just want to give up" said Lincoln as Lucy was shocked to hear her brother having already consider to contemplate on an action that'll hurt her and everyone in the family and all those who love him more after his quick escape.

"But then I have to remind myself that's not an option, because I have people who love me in spite of how they mistreat me, especially you Lucy" said Lincoln as tears were welling in his eyes.

"So please don't worry cause so long as I have you, the only person I love more than my life, I will never go away, cause I would never want to hurt you" said Lincoln as he began to let his tears stream down his face.

Touched and thankful to hear that got Lucy to tear up as it was her turn to cling onto and cry into her brother, and swore that as much as he intends to protect her for the rest of his life, she will do the same thing as well.

**If you or anyone you know are feeling depressed, alone, and without feeling wanted, please seek immediate help.**

**Suicide is not and should never be considered to be an option for you or anyone, and I hope this chapter proves my point and message as I was someone who had felt these feelings and overcame them with an ambition to help those in need.**

**As I mention I will have one more chapter similar to this that I will write in the near future, but for now I want you to hear my message and that is you are not alone**.

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	20. Chapter 20

**This Cute Preppy Blonde and her Gothic Older Brother are tasked to babysit their Child Prodigy Sister and Baby Sister **

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, they are the property of Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Paramount, and the creator Chris Savino, please support any to all official releases and support your official fandom community.**

With Lori having agreed to go to Royal Woods Community College for the benefit of not only being able to stay close at home, but to continue working with her father, and the self promise that Leni finishes high school while also helping her get her footing in life.

Speaking of which, both did still continue to work at the family restaurant, as such it had taken away Lori's need and responsibility at home and watch over her siblings for the most part.

Now with Leni working alongside with Lori, Luna who can now work part time at the restaurant while also perusing her dreams to rock and roll fame, Luan busy with her own job and projects, the ones that are generally left in charge of the younger siblings is Lynn and Lincoln, though reality 9 out of 10 times it's mainly Lincoln.

Reason, Lynn was a year round sport athlete as there was always some sport for her to take on being conventional or nonconventional.

So it was no different than today when Lynn wasn't around do to playing baseball, well almost as Lincoln needed to only look out for Lisa and Lily as he considers Lucy to be his partner more than someone he needs to watch over.

"Alright sweetie, here's some money to order you kids some pizza for lunch, and if you plan to leave the house make sure to pack a diaper bag for Lily" said Rita as she was handing Lincoln the money.

"Noted, though you sure you're gonna be fine taking Lola and Lana to the Blue Belles camp retreat this weekend" asked Lincoln, "Honey I'm sure I can handle 2 of your sisters no problem" said Rita before hearing a loud crash.

"I should get going" said Rita before zooming out the front door as Lincoln turned around to see Lily playing with her building blocks with letters and pictures.

"Alright Lily, I guess it's just you having a fun day with your big brother this day huh" said Lincoln as Lily cooed as she was attempting to stack her blocks as high as possible.

"I'll take that as a sign that you're happy" said Lincoln before plopping on the couch and began to search for something to watch on Munchyroll.

"Lisa I don't think it's appropriate to be asking Lincoln something as personal as that" said Lucy as both came down the stairs with the blonde with a light blush on her face.

"In the world of science, hardly any question asked is appropriate, especially if it's regarded to any hidden incestuous feelings he may have for you like you have for him" said Lisa with a straight face.

"Ok, I'll bite what's going on here" asked Lincoln as he paused watching the 1st episode of Monster Shoujo as he wanted to hear in on this conversation.

"I was going to ask you dear brother unit in regards as to the material you tend to lust over and fantasize given your taste and selection in usual adult entertainment material is quite in indifferent pallet and if it has in part to be associated towards your desire to be with Lucy or any of our other sisters" asked Lisa as Lincoln was left confused by the question.

"Sigh, I'm asking as to what material and genre do you fap towards so I can connect it with your desires with Lucy or anyone else" said Lisa.

"Yeah, I'm not going to answer that question" said Lincoln as his glared seemed to intense after hearing that question.

"Very well, I shall continue this study from browsing your internet history and make my final judgment when I have sufficient data" said Lisa.

"Oh no you don't, as much as I'll get in trouble if you blabbed anything to anyone one, you'll also get in trouble with the consequences being much more dire and could affect and rip this family apart" said Lincoln.

"Hmm, your argument has merit, very well I shall put this study on hold or until you and Lucy take initiative and take action on becoming partners for life" said Lisa.

"Lisa, I think Lincoln has said it enough times to everyone he doesn't lust over me or anyone in the family young lady, now apologize to him for being rude and insensitive" said Lucy as she had enough of the 5 year olds pretentious attitude.

"Very well, Lincoln I apologize for my actions, especially since my question was rather in appropriate" said Lisa.

"You think Sherlock" said Lincoln before continuing to watch his anime, "Note to self, brother unit has developed a taste for monster girls" said Lisa speaking in her tape recorder.

"Sigh, I swear you girls make it hard for me to enjoy anything" said Lincoln as he decided to give up and view any new carnage/kill counts on the internet to horror movies.

"It could be a lot worse" said Lucy as she decided to take control of the tv to watch reruns of the Dream Boat and Jordan Ramsey's newest kitchen related shows.

"…True" said Lincoln before Lily was yanking on his leg, "What's up Lily".

It took a few seconds before Lincoln found out the reason for Lily getting his attention was for a familiar reason with a familiar scent.

"Oh, come on Lily" said Lincoln as his face began to cringe, "Lincoln, please do something about Lily" said Lucy as she used both hands to cover her nose and mouth.

"I get it I get it" said Lincoln before carrying his baby upstairs into hers and Lisa's bedroom where he began to change her.

"Seriously what the hell are you eating to make your crap smell so bad" Lincoln said as Lisa had long since put a gas mask on.

"If you like I've actually kept track of Lily's digestive track for a while now and have came to the conclusion she may indeed be lacteous intolerant considering the stuff she eats either by us or what she finds" said Lisa.

"And you never brought this up to mom and dad because" asked Lincoln as he began to apply powder before putting on the new diaper, "You and everyone in this house made it clear that no one wants to be informed of my studies regarding fecal matter and how we can all improve our diet" said Lisa.

"Ok, point taken" said Lincoln as Lily giggled before setting her down, "Now that I have you alone, I must ask dear brother, how are things going at your job" asked Lisa as she was aware of her brother working for the most shadiest guy in town.

"Well let me just say that cheap bastard really surprises me every day for one reason or another" said Lincoln, "Do tell" said Lisa as her interest was peak.

"Let's just say that the amount of shady and underhanded and careless things he's done so far in that business establishment alone, he'd be lucky if the worst thing to happen to him was him losing his business" said Lincoln.

"And you still continue to work for him because" asked Lisa, "Honestly the money is good, and it gets mom and dad off my back that I'm being productive" said Lincoln.

"Still I find it hard to believe that they bought the whole paper boy story, given how the average paper boy work day is from 5 in the morning to no later than 10 a.m. based on the region and routes needed to take to deliver said papers" said Lisa.

"Need I remind you the track record our parents have from not thinking, questioning, or acting on some of the craziest things we've done here" said Lincoln.

"No need, those memories are quite vivid" said Lisa, "Alright, well I'm going back downstairs, need me to get you anything before I sit my ass on the couch" asked Lincoln.

"If you could get me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich the way how I liked it, that be much appreciated" said Lisa, "Alright one PB&J coming up" said Lincoln as he left the room, only to see Lucy and Lily waiting for him outside.

"What's up" asked Lincoln, "You left Lily unattended upstairs, with no one watching her" said Lucy as Lily simply cooed and giggled in the blondes arms.

"Sorry about that" Lincoln said nonchalantly when he meant to sound sheepish, but luckily Lucy knew her brother better as they began to descend the stairs.

"So I'm thinking that in an hour from now, let's go to the park, I think Lily would appreciate it" said Lucy, "I'm down. Anyways I'm going to make Lisa a snack, want me to make you anything" asked Lincoln.

"A PB&J if that isn't asking too much" said Lucy as both made it back to the living room as Lincoln turned to the kitchen, "Alright 3 PB&J's coming up" said Lincoln.

Time Skip

After making sure everything was packed and ready for the trip to the park, the Loud siblings found themselves in Ketcham Park going about their activities.

"You got to admit, being out here isn't so bad" said Lucy as both were currently keeping an eye on Lily as she was playing with the other kids her age, while they sat on the benches.

"It's not and I'll admit that when it's quiet and peaceful like this, I wish for it to never end" said Lincoln as he also kept an eye on Lisa as she was doing research on a family of squirrels in the trees.

"If that was the case, then we'll never have peaceful moments" said Lucy, "Anywhere, anytime, anyplace where it's just you and me is always a peaceful moment, like now" said Lincoln with a smile as this got Lucy to smile back.

"Lincoln is that you" came the voice of Clyde as the nerdy boy walked towards them, "Clyde, what's up" asked Lincoln as he faced to greet his only friend.

"Just doing my promised 2 hour outdoor activity, of my 4 hour out of the house activity" said Clyde with a smile, "That's nice" said Lincoln as he was well aware how modern his family was in terms if their life style and in raising Clyde.

"What about you Lincoln" asked Clyde, "I'm just here babysitting my sisters for the day, we were actually planning to have pizza later on, want to join us" asked Lincoln.

"Let me text my dad's that I'm planning to have lunch with you guys and see if they say it's ok" said Clyde as he began to pull out his phone.

"Hey Lincoln, Lily is crawling towards the playground with all the big kids" said Lucy as both bolted from their seats to save their baby sister from getting accidently trampled.

_Hmm, wish I had siblings to look after, _thought Clyde since that's his plight of being an only child every time he witnesses Lincoln acting like a good big brother, in spite of his appearance.

"Excuse me, but are you perhaps our school's former assistant administrator Clyde McBride" said Lisa as she approach her fellow nerd.

"Yes that's right, and if I recall you're Lisa I remembered that you were in our 5th grade class for like a week" said Clyde, "Glad you remembered me, in spite of our time being short and our interactions nonexistent" said Lisa with a smirk as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well you are Lincoln's little sister, and he's my best friend, so I guess I should make an effort to recognize and remember the names of his sister" said Clyde.

"Hm, you know I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, why did you chose to be friends with my brother, not that I'm not grateful he has a friend outside the family, but my question is why given how you are aware of any to all rumors associated with my brother, mind you mainly false rumors" asked Lisa.

"Well honestly I always thought Lincoln was a cool kid and for the longest I always wanted to be his friend" said Clyde.

"Care to be more elaborate, more specific to detail and reasoning" asked Lisa, "Well I guess it has to do with how both of us were looked at differently since we first started kindergarten, you know with him coming from a large family with an infamous reputation and me coming from a family of 2 gay dads, no offense by the way" said Clyde.

"None taken, continue please" said Lisa, "Right, so as the years went on, both of us changed, with me being this nerdy kid that was labeled as the biggest teacher's pet and Lincoln being the most depressing person on the planet, as we were perceived by our peers" explained Clyde.

"But that was what everyone saw your brother as, I didn't, I saw this cool guy who wears all black and listens to WASHINTON PARK yes, but I also see a guy who was a lady killer, a hard worker, and someone willing to go above and beyond, even if it meant sacrificing his happiness for the sake of his sisters, no matter how old or young, and in my book I consider all that to be cool, and I totally regret not befriending him sooner in my life" said Clyde.

Impressed by his reason for wanting to befriend her brother, Lisa was all but satisfied as Clyde has yet to answer the question she had asked originally.

"While my brother is certain to smile at your praise, my question remains as to why it took you so long to befriend my brother" asked Lisa, "I'll admit for the first 2 years I was worried what people might say about us hanging out, but after I got to see the real Lincoln in action, I felt inferior and unworthy to even work alongside with him on group projects, but I guess that's the thing about your brother he doesn't discriminate, he doesn't hold grudges, all he cares about is not only making you girls happy, but people he trusts happy and I think I owe him my friendship to say in the very least" said Clyde.

Satisfied with Clyde's response, Lisa laid the subject to rest as Lincoln and Lucy returned with Lily in hand.

"Jeez, you're going to turn my dyed black hair white again at the rate you give me scares Lily" said Lincoln as Lily only giggled as she was being carried in Lucy's arms.

"So Clyde, what did you dad's say" asked Lincoln as Clyde checked his phone to see that he was given clear permission to join them for lunch.

"My dad's said it's alright" said Clyde, "Alright, everyone let's go home and order ourselves some pizza" said Lincoln as everyone cheered over the promise of pizza, soda, and garlic knots.

Later

After having their fill of pizza, now was officially called quiet time, as evident with Clyde offering to carry Lisa upstairs for a nap after she consumed a 2 liter bottle of soda and crashed on the floor once the sugar rush was over.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lucy were busy putting Lily down for a nap as Lucy just finished handing her brother, Lily's bottle of milk.

"Shh, it's alright, your big brother and sister are here" said Lincoln as he fed Lily as they paced back and forth.

Standing on the sidelines, Lucy watched and admired how her brother handled the situation as always, more so now than usual.

"I think you'd make a good father one day" said Lucy as this got Lincoln's attention as he looked at Lucy.

"I think you'd make a good mother" said Lincoln back as this got Lucy to blush, "I don't know, you practically know how to manage all of us on your own" said Lucy.

"Not true, since you've been my partner in watching over our sisters for a while now" said Lincoln as he began to approach Lucy.

"In fact I'd go as far as saying we'd make a good husband and wife team" said Lincoln with a blush coming on his face as Lucy's face began to blush even more.

Not sure what to say now, Lucy was at a loss of words but before she can utter anything, Clyde came back down stairs.

"Hey Lincoln, Lucy, I finally got Lisa tucked in and got Lily's crib ready" said Clyde as this broke the moment, causing Lincoln to focus back on his now slumbering sister.

"Thanks Clyde, I'm going to tuck her in now" said Lincoln as he was blushing and mentally scolding himself as he passed by Clyde.

"Did I miss or walk into something" asked Clyde as he could still see the just as pink as her clothes on her face, Lucy as she jolted a little.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all Clyde" said Lucy a little too high pitch to go unnoticed, but Clyde opted to let it slide for now as Lincoln finally made it back down stairs.

"Alright, baby monitor is on, and both Lily and Lisa are asleep, now we can either watch season 4 of SPYR or season 2 of Ash vs Evil Dead" said Lincoln.

"I'm ready to watch season 4 of SPYR" said Lucy excitingly, "I'm ok watching anything you guys like" said Clyde, "Alright season 4 of SPYR he we go" said Lincoln as they all sat down and continued to eat leftovers until the day ended.

**Alright another chapter down, and I actually got one that I promise to commit to making before the one I've been planning for a while now.**

**Speaking of which next chapter is indefinitely going to be publish on the 20****th**** of this month, that is the date, for reasons all of you probably know and could assume.**

**Also while I'm being a bit personal with you guys, I'll come out and admit that this month, July is always a tough month for me these past few years, so much so that I'm struggling to stay in control of my emotions as I find myself easily breaking down and crying every day now.**

**I know that I've mentioned I don't like talking about current world problems, especially now, but I will say that while it is important to maintain and take care of our physical health, it's also important to take care of your mental health, something that doesn't get talked about at all, since this global crisis is taking a faster and a dangerous toll on our mental health's, more than our physical health, so please stay safe and take care of yourselves.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	21. Chapter 21

**My Gothic Older Brother wants to make Amends with his Sisters**

Rushing down the streets on her scooter, Lucy was desperately trying to find Lincoln along with the rest of the Loud sisters, who were all in a panic.

After learning from Lucy that Lincoln has been harboring dark feelings of remorse and a sense of worthlessness and wanting to give up on life and die, the Loud sisters decided to not only give Lincoln his space, but also to start treating him as a recognized individual in the Loud house.

Unfortunately it would have all meant for not, especially what transpired this morning.

News had spread when lead singer to the band WASHINTON PARK, Chester Remington had died that morning, when he hanged himself and was found dead by his wife and kids.

Having no doubt that Lincoln would have heard the news by now, Lucy had rallied her sisters to go out and search for Lincoln, as they assumed he'd be at work with Flips, a secret that at long last was let out that day.

When they got there, Flip said that Lincoln seemed to have freaked out and broke down crying, before storming out of his store.

When asked about where Lincoln ran off to, Flip said he ran towards the town, where the Loud sisters began searching for him desperately.

Breaking off into groups and having their bikes and scooters ready for incase this might happen, the Loud sisters hauled ass in searching for their brother with the intention of comforting him.

Right now, no one was having luck as everyone was beginning to panic over where and what they might find out about their brother when they do.

_Please be alright, _thought Lucy as she was already back on the outskirts of town, and continued on her journey as she began to explore any bridge that was high enough above traffic or a running ravine with rocks at the bottom.

Thankfully and unthankfully, Lucy didn't see her brother at any of those places, before she got a text from Lori that it was time to regroup back home and informed their parents.

The trip back home was hauntingly quiet as everyone worried about Lincoln and if he was alright.

By the time they got home, Rita, Lynn Sr. and Lily had already gathered in the living room going on with their usual activities when they were together on their days off.

"Hey girls, where have you been" asked Rita as she notice how quiet and exaughsted the girls looked, "Mom, dad, we have to tell you both something important, it's about Lincoln" said Lori as she felt a lump in her throat as her heart gotten heavy and all the Loud sisters felt a cold pain in their gut.

"You know I was going to ask about your brother" said Lynn Sr. as this got the girls attention.

"Dad, where is he right now!" demanded Lucy, "He's upstairs, but he seemed really upset. Did you girls did something to make your brother felt more upset than usual today" said Lynn Sr.

Knowing well there was a chance he could be alright or could be dead, all the sisters rushed upstairs, but no one ran faster than Lucy, who wanted nothing more than her brother to be alive and well so she could hug him, tell him she loved him, and make whatever pain he was suffering from to go away or at least to share it so he doesn't feel alone ever again.

Upon reaching his door, Lucy turned the knob to see her brother was lying in bed, crying as he turned to see his sisters all standing outside.

No words were said as Lincoln continued to cry, before Lucy was the first to embrace her brother, followed by the rest of the Loud sisters.

His eyes were red and puffy, his body was shaking, but he was alive.

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry" whispered Lucy as this got Lincoln to cry even more as this was starting to get to his sisters.

They all continued to say they were sorry, with Lori nuzzling his hair, and some of the Loud sisters crying with their brother.

Lincoln meanwhile, while he felt more lonely, more lost, more smaller in this cruel unforgiving world was none the less thankful right now.

He was thankful to have his sisters with him, to comfort him and it gave him a sense of purpose now.

He was needed, he was loved, and at times where he feels like he's not, moments especially like these reminded him and kept him strong that he doesn't ever want to die.

Cause as much as he hurting, how he wants to say fuck all to this pain and sadness, he wasn't going to because it be unfair for the woman who loved him, and wants nothing more to get better so he could continue to protect those he loved and keep them happy.

At this point, their parents were already upstairs witnessing the whole thing and as much as they want to ask what's going on, they knew better than to ask anything right now, just how they knew better than to keep Lily away, who wanted to comfort her brother as well.

As the hours passed, Lincoln had calmed down by nightfall to see that his sisters have all passed out from hugging him.

Turning his head, he saw Lucy gripping on him tightly, with dry tear marks on her face as well.

_I'm sorry for putting you through all that, _thought Lincoln as he knew that as much as he was suffering today, his sisters must have gone through an ordeal of their own.

Determined to tell them all he loved them for everything and promising to never consider the thought of suicide, he was also ready to come clean to them, and his parents that he's not alright, knowing they'll say it's alright and that they'll be by his side to help him to go through whatever was bothering him.

Overall he wanted to make amends as he wants to ensure everyone that he was no longer suicidally depressed and how he'll do anything to prove he was cured.

**If you or anyone you know, family, friend, or whomever is feeling or having thoughts of suicide, please seek immediate help. Suicide is never the answer and should not be considered as one.**

**I know I've said this before, but only because this is an important matter, especially now during this pandemic, where people have seem to have forgotten or ignore that our mental health is being put into the test as much as our physical health in this time of crisis.**

**So please keep your mental health conditioned as much as your physical health and to remember that you are not alone.**

**This has been a message from your Humble Narrator, Tobi Yaza.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This Cute Preppy Blonde and her Sisters have an intervention for her Gothic Older Brother**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, they're the creative property of Chris Savino, licensed property of Nickelodeon, please support official releases and your local commuting fandoms.**

**Also before we start the story, I just wanted to address over the matter that these past few chapters were kind of more than depressing than our regular content, only because I was addressing a serious matter I'm passionate about.**

**With that in mind, this next chapter and the ones to come after that will be going back to our regular content, so don't let the title mislead you into thinking it's something serious, now onto the story.**

It was late at night, where everyone was going to bed, everyone but the Loud sisters as they were having an emergency sibling meeting, girls only mind you.

"Alright, I'm calling this emergency sibling in order, Lisa you said you had something concerning to report involving Lincoln" said Lori.

"Yes, as you are all aware, our brother has fondness for horror films, mature violence video games, and anime correct" said Lisa as the sisters agreed to that notion.

"Well for the longest our concerns for our brother when watching anime was the over the top violence, bodacious fan service, and him wounding up as degenerate who can't behave himself around women" said Lisa.

"Get to the point Lisa" said Lynn, "Well, while browsing through our brothers watched history list, he's currently watching a series called 'One of them is my little sister' and after doing some research it's a mystery harem series, centered around a male protagonist searching for his ideal bride at school in order to become heir to the company, while at the same time trying to avoid hooking up with his half sister who remained unknown to him for half his life, who in turn is trying to marry her brother" said Lisa.

Hearing this raised concern for everyone after hearing this from Lisa, except Leni who was lost.

"Wait I'm confused, what's wrong with this cartoon, it sounds kind of romantic" said Leni, "Sigh, the issue stems from how there's a huge underlining of incest, specifically sibling incest between a big brother and a little sister" said Lisa.

"Hold on, you guys aren't saying Lincoln is into that stuff in a real life matter are you" asked Lucy as all eyes fell on her.

"Lucy listen, while I get that you want to stick up and defend Lincoln, the fact of the matter is that Lincoln may indeed have a huge sister complex, specifically a little sister complex and the last thing we want is for him to do something to you that he might regret and ruin our family" said Lori.

"Couldn't have said it better, it's better to stop Lincoln now before he decides to indulge in his lustful matters and arouse himself with incest play" said Lisa.

"I don't understand half the things you said, but I think I'd rather not know" said Lola, "What I do know is that I'm going over there to beat the shit out of that little pervert right now" said Lynn as she pounded her fist.

"Like the enthusiasm, but before we try a blunt method, I say we first try talking things out first" said Lisa, "Right, so come tomorrow morning we'll continue where we left off, until then this emergency sibling meeting is adjourned. Now everyone get out of my room and go to bed and- not you Leni" said Lori as Leni was about to exit the room as well.

As everyone went back to the rooms, Lucy was left confused and concerned for the well being for her brother, who surely had a reason to watch something very taboo and could he be insinuating something towards her.

Whatever the case be, Lucy was having a hard time sleeping knowing that her brother wasn't going to have an easy day tomorrow, not helping was Lynn muttering to herself what she was going to do to Lincoln as she beat the feather out of her pillow.

The Next Day

Waking up first thing in the morning, Lincoln was surprised to see there wasn't a line to the bathroom as he decided to go first in using the bathroom.

Feeling fresh, Lincoln was caught off guard when he was met with his sisters waiting for him outside and began to drag him into Lori and Leni's room.

"Where's the fire girls" asked Lincoln before they locked the door behind him and forced him to be in the middle as they all stared at him.

"Lincoln, we're here to discuss a serious issue with you and we want to be gentle about it first" said Lori, "Ok I'll only use 50% maybe 60% of my strength" said Lynn as she raised her fist before Luna rested a hand on her shoulder while shaking her head 'no'.

"What's going on" asked Lincoln as he knew this was serious given how they wanted to talk things out and not let Lynn go ape on him.

"Lincoln we need you to be honest, do you have amorous feelings for Lucy beyond siblings" asked Lori with a dead serious look in her eyes.

"Whoa, where the hell is this coming from" asked Lincoln as he was taken aback, "He's dodging the question, let's get him" said Lana but this time it was Lucy to stop her.

"This is coming from how we know that you're most recent anime watch list happens to be a harem serious with a huge incest underlining" said Lori.

"Hang on, you girls went through my internet history list" asked Lincoln feeling both violated and offended, "I did technically" said Lisa nonchalantly.

"That's it, no soda or sour gummy snakes for you, for a week" said Lincoln as all his sister knew he was working for Flip at this point and decided to let him keep this secret from his parents.

"Back on topic, Lincoln do you have lustful desires for Lucy or any of your sisters for that matter" asked Lori.

"This is ridiculous, I think me and Lucy made it clear there's nothing going on between us" said Lincoln as Lucy felt part relieved and part disappointed after hearing this.

"So you've claimed, but we've got evidence that says otherwise" said Lisa, "Look I only watched the series because I wanted to enjoy a romantic comedy harem, that's all" said Lincoln.

"You also forgot to include the gratuitous fan service or did you forget" said Lisa as Lincoln had a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Anyways, I'm not watching this series as a means to hint towards anything, I watch it cause I enjoy the plot, plus the whole incest mystery adds a fantasy charm for me or anyone to enjoy" said Lincoln.

"So you admit to fantasize wanting to be with your sisters after all" said Lynn accusingly, "I didn't say that" squeaked Lincoln, "But you didn't deny and even admitted it's a fantasy you enjoy" said Luan.

"Look, I understand there's a huge difference between fantasy and reality when it comes to watching anything, especially on more risky subjects that are presented and shown in anime more than anywhere else, and it's because of that I can enjoy it without thinking or looking to hard into it" said Lincoln as he knew he was practically admitting he was enjoying a taboo subject in a fantasy matter.

"I get it, you're all worried and concerned about me and what I'm interested in, especially since I'm the only boy with nothing but sisters at home, but know that my feelings of love for you guys isn't anything unhealthy or that would upset and tear our family apart" continued Lincoln.

"With that said, I'll leave it to you all to individually decide whether you want to forgive me, hit me, or disown me, just know that I'll love you regardless what happens next" said Lincoln as he took this as his cue to leave his sisters to his thoughts.

And were they deep in thought as they did got some sort of confession out of their brother, sure it wasn't what they expected, and while they should feel disturbed and probably bring this up with their parents, they decided to let him go.

While it was anyone's guess that he might have fantasies with anyone of them, the way how Lincoln said it left a solid impression that he didn't and probably never will only cause he understands that's not a line to be crossed or played around with.

And even if that were the case, how would they really feel and what would they do at and after the moment.

Whatever the case maybe, Lori decided to call an end to this sibling meeting as everyone went on their regular activities for the day, as Lincoln had already made himself comfortable on the living room watching anime and eating cereal.

While this went on, Lisa decided to spend the time to invent something for her next social experiment to put her brothers words to the test as Lily looked at her sister briefly before shaking her head.

"I know you're already judging me, but fear not Lily, I think you'll find yourself enjoying what's to come tonight along with our sisters as we take a look inside our brother" said Lisa.

At that point everyone felt a chilling premonition that something was going to happen that will upset the social balance amongst themselves, and they weren't going to like it.

**Ok so I'm going to end things here, and we can consider this as an introduction for this new little story arc I got in store for you guys, hopefully it's not as upsetting as the first one I made a while back, which wasn't my intention to begin with nor is whatever I plan to publish in the near future.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	23. Chapter 23

**My Gothic Older Brother is the MC to his own Romantic Harem Comedy, much to the Jealousy of this Cute Preppy Blonde Pt 1**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, they're the property of the creator Chris Savino, the licensed property of Nickelodeon, please support any to all official releases and your local fandoms.**

It was the perfect morning for Lincoln, something he would rarely say or admit, even in his head as he got up from bed in his regular sized bedroom.

It was after realizing those 2 things did he rushed into his own bathroom to see that his normal Gothic aesthetic was gone as he looked like a regular teenager, which further added to his confusing fear as he back into his bedroom.

Before he could do anything or act, he heard a knock on his bedroom door, before he went to answer it.

"Good morning big brother, better hurry up or else we'll be late for school" said a cute blonde haired girl who was about 10 years of age.

"I'm sorry but who are you again" asked Lincoln as he never met her before in his life, "That's a mean thing to say to your little sister, you're going to hurt Lily's feelings" said Lily as she began to fake sobbed.

"Lily" said Lincoln, "Yup, that's my name don't wear it out" said Lily as she broke her crying façade and smiled brightly at her brother.

"Now hurry up, mom and dad wanted to talk to us before we all go to school" said Lily before running off.

Left with more questions he was ready to ask, Lincoln decided to play along as he went and saw a clean uniform, hanging next to his bed.

Putting it on and worrying about what happened to his image at a later time, Lincoln was soon met face to face with Lucy, who was much older and wearing the same type of school uniform like him, though he assumed she was wearing the girls uniform.

"Good morning Lincoln" said Lucy with a smile as she leaned in to kiss her brother on the cheek.

"Hey Lucy, do you know anything different about this morning" asked Lincoln as Lucy still kept a smile on her face as she darted her eyes back and forth before leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

"This is all Lisa's doing, we're all in some sort of VR simulator" said Lucy into Lincolns ear as he began to ball a fist, "Lisa" said Lincoln with ire in his tone.

"Lincoln, Lucy, hurry up, mom and dad want to talk to us before school starts" said Lori as she looked like she did when she was 15.

"Lori" said Lincoln before she took his hand and began to lead him downstairs with Lucy following behind.

"Ah, kids finally you're all hear for some important news" said Lynn Sr. with a smile as everyone gathered around to hear what their parents had to say.

"Kids, this is pretty important and I want you all to brace yourselves" said Rita as the suspense was getting to them.

"Your brother Lincoln is adopted" said Rita as everyone began to jaw drop and talk amongst themselves, "Now kids calm down, that doesn't change the fact that he's still your brother and that we loved him" said Lynn Sr.

"But dad, why would you withhold this kind of news from us our whole lives" asked Lori, "Because we worried that one of you if not all of you want to date your brother" said Lynn Sr. as Lincoln had a bad feeling where this was going.

"But seeing how Lincoln is already 15, and that the chances of any of you girls pursuing a relationship with your brother is going to happen, we figured we'd let the cat out of the bag now" said Lynn Sr.

"However we discussed about it and we figured that should any of you choose to seek out in pursuing a relationship with your brother, we'd have nothing against it since who's a better suited well welcome man to be with you girls than Lincoln" said Rita as Lincoln began to pale a little, "Why me" Lincoln said under his breath.

"So yeah anyone of you or heck even all of you girls now have our blessing to date your brother" said Lynn Sr. without a care in the world as Lincoln was at a loss of words considering this was way too easy going, way too laissez-faire of his parents to say and allow something like that, when the reality was they kinda already were.

But even then there was no way they could actually accept and would allow something like this to happen without given this some more real hard thought.

"Now hold on, don't I get a say in all this" asked Lincoln, "Nope, now hurry on out of here or you kids will be late for school" said Rita as everyone began to stampede outside the house, while dragging their brother.

Once outside everyone composed themselves as Lincoln took this a chance to confront his little sister, who was probably around Lucy's age at this point.

"Ok Lisa, I know you're behind this so confess" said Lincoln as Lisa remained unfazed, "We all are brother unit" admitted Lisa as Lincoln looked at his sisters with confusion, who in turn looked back at Lincoln.

"You're got to be kidding me" said Lincoln, "Nope, Lisa's telling the truth" said Lori.

"Ok, but why" asked Lincoln, "Well Lisa explained to us that she really wanted to test you on what you said between reality and fantasy now that we know you got an incest kink, so like a true fan, she went above and beyond and hook us up in a VR world based on something called an Eroge" said Luna.

Hearing that got Lincoln wide as he didn't know if Lisa did that on purpose or didn't know what the hell she got them all into.

"Fear not brother unit, if you have no forbidden desires, than you got nothing to worry about" said Lisa smugly, "Oh I am so not taking the precocious genius true loli route now" said Lincoln to spite Lisa and the fact she understood what he said work in getting her goat.

"Well I don't know about you guys I got to hurry up and make it before presenting at the school orientation" said Lori as she ran off ahead.

In spite of having to deal with this rather risky adventure, Lincoln made himself aware in what sort of stereotypical rolls each of his sisters played in this adult visual novel.

Lori was the student body president/tsunpure, Leni the bakadere, Luna the musician/Kuudere, Luan the dokedere, Lynn the tomboy/tsundere, Lucy the best girl/little sister/main heroine, Lana the tomboy/deredere, Lola the Himedere, Lisa genius/ true loli, Lily undere/little sister/ true loli.

While all of them are ideal waifu materials to just about anyone, to Lincoln this terrified him to no end because these are his sisters trying to prove an unnecessary point that he had admitted.

But since he had no control he decided to play along with this stupid game and prove his sisters wrong as he finally entered the school grounds.

Time Skip

Class went by as Lincoln payed no mind and ignored the background noise of all of these nonexistent red shirts who should be grateful that they don't have to fear death.

"Finally I can stretch my legs" said Lincoln as he got up from his feet and stretch before leaving the class.

Once outside he notice that Luan was getting confronted by a couple of mean delinquent girls, who had her surrounded and pinned to the wall.

"So you think your funny, huh chuckle nuts" said the leader of the delinquents, "Please, it was just an innocent pun" Luan said innocently as she was in desperate need of a hero.

_I should really not get involved, _thought Lincoln as he wanted to avoid any interactions with his sisters because in any Eroge where the main protagonist interacts with one of his many waifu's, especially situations like these, the ending implication is something he and his sisters are going to regret for the rest of his life.

But against his better judgment, he couldn't abandoned his sisters no matter what, as he decided to save Luan.

"Hey, get the hell away from my sister" shouted Lincoln to the group of delinquents as they all turned to face him.

"And what are you going to do about it tough guy" said the leader as Lincoln remained unfazed, "Trust me, you don't want to find out" said Lincoln as he gave an intimidating gaze that the delinquents began to back away.

"You're lucky we got better things to do" said the leader of the delinquents as they all began to walk away.

"Are you alright Luan" asked Lincoln, "Yeah, I'm good just haven't been treated with that much hostility in a long time for cracking a pun" said Luan as she began to rub her shoulder before 3 option bubbles appeared before him.

Like in an Eroge, Lincoln was given a choice to either say something positive, negative, or neutral on the matter.

Given the nature of his situation and his personality and treatment towards his sisters, there was only one option Lincoln could do and say.

"Just keep out of trouble, ok" said Lincoln as he Luan just smiled at him, "Yeah, probably right" said Luan as she didn't seem either upset or to happy, which was a win in Lincoln's book.

Trying to make himself some distance between himself and any more of his sisters, trouble just seemed to have found him around the corner as evident with him bumping into Leni as both fell shortly after.

"Ow, sorry about that Lincoln" said Leni as she laid on top of her brother, specifically her bosom was smothering his face as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Oops sorry about that" said Leni as she sat up, giving Lincoln a chance to breath and compose himself.

"So what are you doing" asked Leni innocently, "Nothing really" Lincoln said honestly, "Oh really, that's great cause I could some use some help in bringing these papers to the faculty room, but I got lost" said Leni as Lincoln looked over her shoulder to see a sign as clear as day that read faculty room.

"Think you can help me out" asked Leni as another set of choices appeared before Lincoln, though it was unfortunately a yes or no question, much to Lincoln's grief.

"Sure Leni, I can take you there" said Lincoln as he just couldn't say no, not because he'd feel terrible as a brother, but it'll take Leni till lunch time by the time she finds the office.

"Isn't it great" said Leni talking to Lincoln, "What is" asked Lincoln, "That mom and dad gave us permission to date you".

This was exactly the reason why Lincoln was upset with Lisa for what she did, considering how some of their sisters were more impressionable than others, Leni being one of them.

"Uh Leni, you do know that wasn't really mom and dad right" Lincoln said nervously, "I know, but it's totes fine since we can all have a chance to date our little brother now with no consequences, at least that's what Lisa said" said Leni as they were outside the faculty room at this point.

"Um yeah, I think that whole no consequences thing was more heavily applied towards me and any to all choices I make" Lincoln said nervously as this was escalating a lot worse.

"Oh well, thanks again for helping me Lincoln" said Leni as she went and placed a kiss on his cheek leaving Lincoln dumbfounded, "I'll see you around".

Normally Lincoln would brush a gesture like this off and accept the fact his sisters were going to kiss him for a good minute.

But now, now Lincoln was freaking out and began to make a mad run for the front door since his chances of running into his sisters off campus should be at a whopping 0 percent chance.

Unfortunately, just as he began to set foot on campus, he saw the front gates were closed, before remembering that all schools have surrounding outside gates around the fields and campus.

Of course as the main character to a romantic harem comedy, fate had an interesting way of interfering, and it did that by having a Futbol ball being sent flying and hitting him in the back of his head.

"God damn it, why me" groaned Lincoln, "Hey Lincoln, you distracted and ruined my streak, but can you still pass my ball back" said Lynn as Lincoln turned and glared at her.

"Like hell I'm going to do that" yelled Lincoln as Lynn was now glaring back at her brother, "Want to say that again tough guy" said Lynn as once more 3 speech bubbles appeared, ranging from apologize, casual flirting, to insulting, and since Lincoln couldn't normally get away with stuff like this.

"You heard me you flat chested gorilla, get the ball yourself" said Lincoln smugly as Lynn was taken aback, before composing herself to counter.

Now normally at the very least, Lincoln would get slapped and be called an idiot, but this was Lynn and when she was tsun there was no stopping her as evident with her walking up to her brother and kicking her feet into his balls.

"My unborn children" squeaked Lincoln as he put his hands over his balls as he bend over, "You bastard" Lynn said in a low growl before taking her ball back.

Feeling in a huge amount of pain, Lincoln decided to be safe than sorry when he dragged himself into the nurses office in the school and put an ice pack on his crotch.

"Oh~" Lincoln said in bliss as he sat in bed and cared for his marbles, before Lori came in.

"Lincoln, what happened" asked Lori, "Lynn kicked me in the nuts after I told her off" admitted Lincoln as Lori began shake her head disapprovingly as she made her way to her brother.

"Lincoln, I hope you realize that what you did was well deserved you jackass" said Lori, "Gee, thanks for the voice of comfort" said Lincoln.

"Look, I'm only looking after for my siblings to be treated equally and fairly, while also trying to show fairness to everyone here at school, so consider me turning this matter to a blind eye to this an eye for an eye situation" said Lori.

Once again Lincoln had 3 options to respond to Lori, either insult her by bringing up Booby, which he won't since he still felt bad for them breaking up, accept her response neutrally, or try to remove his pants and she her his dick, which was a no.

"Sigh, alright I'll take it" said Lincoln as he rolled his eyes, "Well since I have you here, I'd like to know what are your thoughts on what's been going on and I want you to be honest with me" said Lori.

"You mean how you girls seem to willingly agree to doing this stupid simulation knowing the damn risks" asked Lincoln as he's been meaning to ask someone more level headed, specifically Lori, on why they'd want to do something like this.

"I mean the thought of you finding out if you were adopted and were given the all clear to date your sisters, which you weren't since I remember mom not only being pregnant with you, but visiting you at the hospital that same day" said Lori.

"Honestly, I'm kinda waiting to hear those words from mom and dad still given how I feel like the black sheep on a whole new level, but in terms of dating you girls, I wouldn't since I love you all equally and enough to never wanting to hurt any of you" said Lincoln as he's said before.

"Ok, but this is a fantasy setting that we're all aware of, and you're telling me that if that was the case, and me and the girls promise to not get upset or jealous based on your decision, would you say you still wouldn't" asked Lori again.

To Lincoln the right answer is to say no since nothing would change how he felt about his sisters growing up together with them from the best to worst of times.

Yet for some reason, he couldn't say since he would admit that in spite of their personal faults, Lincoln could admit from bystanders point of view that his sisters were all beautiful young women, especially if how Lisa programmed this simulation when they all get older as depicted, than any straight guy with their head on right would be grateful to spend a date with them.

But he couldn't say that, he doesn't feel or look at any of his sisters in a way like that, at least for the most part, most of the time.

"Come on Lincoln, I'm waiting for your answer" said Lori as Lincoln felt uncomfortable as he didn't want to answer to a question he wasn't ready to face, cause he's afraid to hurt the person he loved and love him back.

Thankfully the bell rang just in time before Lincoln could answer.

"Sorry Lori, but I got to get to class now" said Lincoln before storming out the nurses office, "Lincoln!" called Lori but it was too late as Lori was left alone and frustrated for not getting to squeeze the truth out of her brother, but she would not be deterred.

As Lincoln was running down the halls, he wounded up running into Lana and Lola.

"Hey no running in the halls" said Lana as this caught Lincoln off guard, "Alright bub, state your name" said Lola as she took out a ticket note pad and a pen.

"Girls, what are you doing, this is a Japanese highschool setting, and I'm more than certain that in Japanese schools don't have hall monitors, don't quote me on that one, also you 2 are suppose to be in middle school" argued Lincoln.

"Everything from highschool to elementary are all connected here at this school maggot" said Lola, "Also Lori made us both senior officers of the school's discipline committee, where it's our job to maintain order here at school, especially the hallways punk" said Lana.

"So what's it gonna be you're gonna behave and come quietly or are you going to give us a reason to use brute force" said Lola as Lincoln's patience were running thin.

Soon his options appeared, ranging from insulting them like a handsome doppelganger to a useless frag trap, to apologizing to them and taking whatever punishment they had in store, to even ducking out on them.

"Hey girls, someone's riding their skateboard in the halls" said Lincoln as they pointed behind them, "Where" said both twins as Lincoln decided to back away quietly before running off to the opposite direct towards class.

Later

Throughout his day, Lincoln had to deal with many romantic choice situations with his sisters, which are but not limited to, bailing Luna out of trouble with the faculty, helping Lily to carry some things into the art room, stopping Lisa from trying to splice a rat and a frog at school, and so forth and this was before lunch time.

Speaking of, Lincoln was sitting by himself in a far corner in the room as he was eating his lunch, before a familiar face joined him.

"Is it alright if I sit here" asked Lucy with a warm smile as she was almost like her normal self, except for her black hair.

"Sure thing Lucy" said Lincoln as Lucy made a spot next to her brother, "Sorry Lincoln, you must be having a tough day" said Lucy, "Honestly in retrospective, my days been average except that I'm forced to deal with choices that range from things I normally say to some of the most absurd stupid shit".

"Like what" asked Lucy, "Like after talking to one of you girls, I'll be forced to answer one of the following questions that can be things like pull on Lucy's hair, to ignore Lucy, call Lucy cute, or have risky sex inside an empty classroom" said Lincoln.

"Are you having one of those right now" asked Lucy as 2 options did appear before Lincoln, with one be honest and the other to lie, which made no sense and was a waste of a choice bubble.

"Yeah like right now, there was one" said Lincoln, "Really, what did it say" asked Lucy as another set of choices appeared ranging from being honest, be flirtatious, or be perverted.

"It was a be honest with Lucy or lie to Lucy kinda question" said Lincoln honestly, "Really that's it" asked Lucy who was a little disappointed to hear that, "Well there was another one that came after actually" said Lincoln.

"Oh really, and what did that one say" asked Lucy as Lincoln hoped he could dodge this question, but unfortunately they came back offering him to be honest to either flirt with her, to lie to steal a kiss from her, to even convince once more to fornicate on top of the school rooftop.

"It asked me if I wanted to flirt with you along with this one lying to you so we can either make out or something more explicit that I'd rather not say" said Lincoln as Lucy could take a hint.

"Well that's good… that is good to know" said Lucy as she cleared her throat a little to save her face as Lincoln decided to not inquire for fear of what might happen if he did.

Eventually all of his sisters spotted them as they all sat down for lunch and honestly have a good time before putting this day and chapter to rest.

Lincoln's Harem of Sisters Chapter 1:

Run time… 00:10:24

Number of hearts stolen…. 00/10

Number of hearts broken…. 00/10

Hidden endings acquire…. 00/02

Overall Grade… C-

Romantic title….. Oblivious MC

**Alright, I think now's a good time to put this chapter to rest, also please let me know on your guys' thoughts about that little bit I did at the ending of this chapter, do you think I should keep it or ditch it for the remainder of this arc, I repeat just for this arc.**

**Also leave me your thoughts if you were Lincoln's place, who's path would you choose to acquire the happy ending with your waifu, and don't deny it guys, I legit don't and won't judge, since this is a judge free zone to anyone and everyone's husbando and waifu's, as this rule applies to all my other fic's and stories.**

**Speaking of stories, I think I mentioned this briefly, but I'm currently in the process of publishing my first ever written novel, in fact just recently my editor sent me a copy what the final product will look like and it's looking pretty fresh.**

**So if any of you guys are interested, just know it's actually an isekai genre and style of story, so if you're interested and know what that is, I'll be sure to share more information on that as we get closer to actually publishing it not only here, but on all my other currently at work fic's, just keep in mind I won't spoil anything.**

**Otherwise next chapter following this arc theme, will be monster girls, so to anyone who loves monster girls, you're welcome, and I'm willing to accept any to all suggestions in regards as to which monster girl you'd like your favorite Loud sister be portrayed as, so till next time.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	24. Super Major Update

**Super Major Update**

**Hey guys what's up, I know it's been a while since I've updated anything in a while, but if you're from California right now, specifically from the bay area at the moment I'm talking here, you'd no weather conditions aren't exactly perfect be it the humidity, the smog created by the wild fires, and that's not even touching the surface of the damn pandemic.**

**It's all of these factors that's been literally slowing me down to create content for the most part, along with a lot of family events that happen towards the end of this time of month.**

**But that's why I came here to address the matter today on all of my major stories that I'm currently working on, along with some life changing news for yours truly.**

**For a while now I've been creating and officially am a published author of my own original novel, which I will go into details towards the end, and I've been working on it for months, and now it'll officially be published to the public soon.**

**So I guess that leaves the next big question, where does that leave you guys and my life as a fanfic writer?**

**The short answer is nothing really changes, I'm still gonna update while still writing for the second part of my novel, going to work and school and all that stuff still.**

**Honestly I have more fun writing fanfics for you guys more than anything so don't worry I'm not gonna abruptly quit without saying a word, nor is this me saying goodbye or anything, I'm still gonna at least finish my current works plus any to all future works I had in mind.**

**Now with that out of the way, I'd like to discuss my novel that I've been talking about.**

**The name and title of my novel is, 'How I saved Satan's Daughter in Another World', it follows around our main character and hero to the story Art Legend as he had died, was sent straight to Hell, before being sent off into another world by Satan, to aid his Daughter Samantha Hawkins. I don't want to give out to much detail cause I would like it for all those who are interested in giving it a read, to read it yourself, but I will give you guys some character bio right here.**

**Art Legend, born and died in California, sent to the world of Dierra, his current abilities and traits are being Immortal and having a unique skill to scrap, destroy, build, and refurbish anything he calls Jury Rigging. His weapon of choice is Winchester Rifle called San Jose, his favorite snack is salt and vinegar chips, and has a major case of acrophobia aka fear of heights.**

**Samantha Hawkins, daughter of Satan, has 4 older half siblings, and was also born and raised in California, and the only reason she's in a different world is because she's to compete against her siblings to show who can be a worthy ruler and successor to Hell itself. Her 7 Generals are also her friends, with one of them being her boyfriend, her abilities so far are super strength, telekinesis, and mind reading. She likes music, also loves salt and vinegar chips, and is an actual musically gifted prodigy.**

**Echo Williams one of Samantha's generals and Art's roommate, she's a half Irish werewolf, and her abilities are able to put people to sleep and share dreams together, and the longer she sleeps, the more faster, stronger, overall powerful she becomes. She loves apples, peaceful spring afternoons, and regularly spoons with Art whenever she cans.**

**And that's all I'm going to do with character bio and information because like I said I want to save some more for those who are interested in reading it.**

**Now this part mind you is only addressed towards my Once a NEET always a NEET story, so if you guys are interested in seeing these characters joining the roster, please let me know.**

**One last thing before I leave, I'm going to put in my Twitter information at the end, so you guys can start following me there and get any to all updates regarding my novel and other projects, along with a chance to asking me personal questions and what not.**

**Otherwise I just want to say thank you guys so much for being so patient and your guys' support, cause without it, I don't think I'd ever get to achieve my dream as writer, so from the bottom of my heart, I thank you guys.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**

**Twitter: Follow me Tobi Yaza at artdlc3 on Twitter for future updates.**


	25. Chapter 24

**My Gothic Older Brother is the MC of his Everyday Life with Monster Girls Harem, much to the Jealousy of this Cute Preppy Blonde Pt 2**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, or the Monsu Musume subgenre of harems, please support any to all official releases and your local community that supports those fandoms.**

**Also just throwing out there, my top 3 favorite types of monster girls are the Lamia or snake girl, arachnids or spider girls, and inari yoko or fox girls, now onto the story.**

After an eventful day like he had yesterday, Lincoln could use some good rest, and yes he will argue that is possible to sleep within a dream and not because they did it in Inception.

So when morning came, Lincoln was in a world of surprise when he found himself unable to move do to him being in an actual bind that felt rather scalely, while feeling the arms of a woman wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

Opening his eyes wide open, he saw that the person responsible was none other than Lucy as she was clearly a lamia with her lower half being a snake and the whole nine.

More so when getting a better look at Lucy, Lincoln noticed that she was aged up a little more and could assume that she was already in her young adult woman years.

Not helping was the fact that Lincoln would openly admit she was beautiful, or how close they were, especially how her boobs were pressed into his chest, which were soft to the touch and felt good.

Shaking his head to keep it out of the gutter, his actions caused Lucy to wake up as she lightly mumbled, before opening her eyes.

"Morning Lincoln" Lucy said sweetly that her voice even sound more mature and alluring as Lincoln began to blush and panic.

"Lucy, what are you doing in my bed" asked Lucy, "Hm, I'm not entirely sure, but I'm glad I am, cause I was feeling rather cold last night" said Lucy as she brought and her brother even closer.

"If you're feeling cold I can turn up the heat or even grab you another blanket" said Lincoln as he tried to free himself, but was held even tight from the waist down while Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso.

"No~, stay here by my side and keep me warm till it becomes unbearable" whined Lucy as she rubbed her head into her brothers chest, which was really putting a test on Lincoln's self control.

Unfortunately like any healthy young man, he had little to no self control on a particular member of his body that early in the morning.

Not sure what to do or what to say, but Lucy's facial expression did suddenly change as Lincoln was feeling a mixture of embarrassed, shame, and wanting to die for what had just happened.

"…Sorry Lucy" was all the words Lincoln could muster as he began to heavily blush and advert his eyes away from Lucy, while trying to free himself, but Lucy refused.

"Don't be, it's a natural thing from what I've read" said Lucy, "Wait, since when have you been reading on the birds and the bee's young lady" asked Lincoln as he didn't know if she was telling the truth or just saying that to ease his guilt.

"So the fact you're able to act and feel like that towards me kinda makes me happy" confessed Lucy as Lincoln went wide eye and looked down at his sister, who looked up her brother.

"Promise something Lincoln" said Lucy, "What's that Lucy" asked Lincoln as his heart was beating still while Lucy's was beating fast.

"When this is all over, promise to wait for me and take responsibility" said Lucy with a heartfelt smile that left Lincoln speechless out of joy.

Before he could say or commit to anything, his bed room door was suddenly kicked in by a familiar face.

"There you are" came the voice of Lynn as she gripped Lucy by her tail, before pulling her out of Lincoln's room with one yank.

"Guess that's my cue to get up and start my day" said Lincoln as he began to hop out of bed to see himself in the mirror.

His look and aesthetic wasn't near anything Goth, but he would admit he was quite handsome looking, from the clean haircut to the sharp chin.

"Hey good looking, what's cooking" Lincoln said to himself before changing into some blue jeans and Doc Martens boots, before buttoning up a long sleeved shirt that happened to be orange.

"Seriously, what's with the orange" Lincoln asked out loud as he stepped out his room, ready to greet his sisters and their new forms.

"Lynn let me go" whined Lucy as she was wrestling her older sister to be free, who happened to be a Thunderbird, a type of subspecies of harpies known for discharging thunder.

"Not until you tell me why you were in Lincoln's room all cuddly like that" demanded Lynn as her feet were talons and bird feet, and her arms were wings, based on her colors, which was uncommon for Thunderbirds.

"Legit I have no memory ever crawling in bed with him, it's probably just part of Lisa's programming" said Lucy, "That still doesn't excuse you from getting able to sneak up and snuggle with him first thing in the morning" argued Lynn as they continued to wrestle.

At this point, Lincoln was ready to intervene, but was stopped by the divine powers of choice bubbles like the previous night/chapter, and his options were to either pull Lynn apart or pull Lucy apart.

The choice was easy since Lynn was the one to instigate the fight as Lincoln went to pull her off of Lucy, but Lincoln forgot this was an Eroge simulator, specifically a monster girl one, meaning hijinxs were expected.

"Alright Lynn that's enough" said Lincoln as he got behind Lynn to pull her off, which in turn startled her and released her hold on Lucy, where both were sent flying back.

"Ow" groaned Lincoln as he put one hand on his head and the other something, flat, fleshy, but was definitely soft, "Kya" screamed Lynn.

At this point, Lincoln looked down and saw that in their struggle, he had somehow manage to slip his hand under Lynn's mini tube top and was copping a feel as she looked at her brother with a blush on her face that only a tsundere could give that if tsundere's were your type, damn it you want to marry her, that is if you survived her attack that is.

"Oh shit Lynn I'm sorry" Lincoln said apologetically as he tried to remove his hand, but any free will attempts resulted in him groping her and feeling up Lynn more as she let out light screams and blushed more as the surrounding area was producing sparks.

"You…" began Lynn as her blushed stayed while she began to get teary eyed, "Lincoln you pervert".

Instantly after screaming those words, Lincoln was shot with a stream of electricity and was sent flying back, where Lucy caught him, before Lynn got up and flapped her wings.

"I hate you Lincoln, now I can never get married because of you" said Lynn before flying back into her and Lucy's room.

"Are you alright Lincoln" asked Lucy worriedly, "Yeah, just never thought I'd hear Lynn say that quote, simulation or not" groaned Lincoln as he got back on his feet.

"What's with all the ruckus in here" said Luna as she was a Satyros, decked in purple fur, and a violet coat that screamed loaded with dough, hooves for feet, and 2 curled horns on the side of her head and above her ears.

What stood out more was how she not only carried a bugle but at least 3 bottles of wine in a satchel over her shoulder.

"It's nothing, just Lynn you know" said Lincoln as Luna seemed to roll with it as she took a sip of wine straight from the bottle.

"Luna" Lucy said in surprise, "What, I'm 21 in this dream, plus this is a game so no worries" Luna said nonchalantly.

"Ok, point taken" said Lincoln as he and Lucy were about to go down stairs and get some breakfast before they heard a door slammed open, where they turned to see that Lori was the one to be kicked out of her and Leni's room.

"Jeez" said Lori as she rubbed the back of her head as Lincoln and Lucy approached her to realize that she was indeed a blue skinned Demon, with horns, pointy ears, wings and pointy tails, but unlike most demons, she got to keep her blonde hair, but still dressed very erotic.

"Lori, what are you wearing" demanded Lucy as she used her tail to cover her brothers eyes as she blushed over the sight of seeing her sister dressed in such a revealing manner.

" Don't be blaming this on me, I woke up wearing this and when I looked into my closet to find something else to wear, I either had repeats of the same outfit or something more skimpy" Lori said with a blush as she was embarrassed to admit this.

"Speaking of, everything alright, usually you're the one kicking us out of your room" asked Lincoln as he pried himself free from Lucy's tail.

"Yeah, it's just Leni, she's very sensitive right now because of the monster girl she is at the moment" explained Lori, "Why what's wrong" asked Lincoln, "You're going to have to check yourself".

Hesitant to know, Lincoln went inside of Lori and Leni's room to find that it was completely dark.

"Leni are you alright" asked Lincoln as he peaked through the door before a pillow hit the wall next to Lincoln, "Don't come in here, I'm utterly hideous" cried Leni as she was completely distraught.

"Leni, I'm coming alright" said Lincoln ignoring Leni's pleas only to see that she was nowhere in sight.

"Leni?" asked Lincoln, before he heard some scuttling behind him, and low and behold, he found his sister to be an arachnid, specifically a spider girl, the none marvel one mind you.

Basically, Leni's lower body below the waist was now the body of a spider, in her colors mind you, while anything above was mostly human, with the exception of her exoskeleton hands and claws, and the fact she had 8 eyes now, all of them completely red.

But what stood out more was her current see foam green crop top, that really help emphasized her bottom boobs, which Lincoln was certain one wrong move and bam, he'd be flashed by his sister's spider ta-ta's.

"Don't look at me, I'm ugly" cried Leni as she began to sob in the corner, as this hurt Lincoln every time he saw his sisters in grief.

"It's alright Leni" said Lincoln in a comforting tone as he approached his sister, "You're not ugly at all".

"You're just saying that" said Leni as she continued to cry, before Lincoln held Leni and looked at her face to face.

"Leni, I'm being serious, you're the opposite of ugly, in fact I'd go as far as to say that you're hot, sexy even, and if it wasn't for the fact we're siblings, I'd date you" said Lincoln.

"Really" sniffled Leni as she looked at her little brother, "Dead serious" said Lincoln with an honest smile as this got Leni to stop crying all together, and make her heart go all doki-doki from hearing that from her brother.

"Oh Linky" said Leni as she went and hugged Lincoln, which was a clear sign he did a good job in making her feel better.

"Oh, while I'm happy you think I'm attractive, I still hate that I'm still a spider of all things" said Leni before an all too familiar choice bubble appeared before Lincoln, giving him the choice to agree, insult, or comfort.

"If it means anything, I think out of all the spiders in the world, I consider yourself the prettiest of all the spiders, and I think you should too" said Lincoln.

Hearing that got Leni to gasp, before she was moved by tears of happiness, before bringing her brother into her bosom and hugged him dearly.

"Oh, I don't care about this test anymore, if mom and dad in this world said it was ok for you to date us, I think the one's back home would approve of us dating overall" said Leni as Lincoln was flailing his arms around to get some air.

"Hold on a minute" said Lucy as she and Lori came in the room, where Lucy reeled Lincoln back with her tail, before confronting Leni.

"Leni, this is a game, and more so this is a test to see if Lincoln loves any of us, not the other way around" said Lucy as she would admit that this had turned into a pot calling the kettle black moment.

"But Lucy, wouldn't you want to date Lincoln if you could" asked Leni, "That's… not the point, the point of the matter is that everything here, including mom and dad are fake and are to serve as a test for Lincoln" said Lucy as she wasn't aware that she was personally gripping onto her brother tightly.

"Now if you don't mind, Lori would like to come back in here and look decent" said Lucy as she dragged Lincoln out the door to allow Lori to come back in and make herself appropriately presentable.

"I swear, I love Leni but still Lisa should've thought a little harder and planned a little better before creating these simulators" said Lucy before realizing she was suffocating her brother as he was tapping her tail to release him.

"Oh, sorry Lincoln" said Lucy as she finally released her brother from being choked out, "That's ok, though speaking of Lisa, where is that little brat" said Lincoln

"I'm here though I would humbly request that you would refrain from calling me a brat" said Lisa as she appeared behind Lincoln and Lucy sitting in a metal chair that floated with large arms and metal tentacles to that of a certain Marvel villain.

But what stood out more than the green hair and large green ears, was her outfit, which was like a mechanic jumpsuit except her inner thighs were revealed like chaps to show off her bare skin and the zipper was brought down towards her waste to reveal her tiny bust and bra.

Speaking of tiny, none of this was easy for Lincoln or Lucy to say since her height and stature was just a little shorter than her previous form in that Japanese school setting.

"Lisa, why the hell would you choose to wear something like that" groaned Lincoln as he shot his head back as Lucy was at a loss of words.

"Hey don't blame this on me, I didn't plan any of our clothing to be lose or revealing like this, quite frankly if it wasn't for this built in seat warmer I'd be freezing my butt off" said Lisa innocently before 3 speech bubbles appeared for Lincoln.

The choices range from flirtatious, total confrontation and insulting, and the last was making a wise crack, something Lincoln couldn't pass up on.

"Heh, funny how you were always a Gremlin back home, and now you get to embody as one" smirked Lincoln in a smug manner as Lucy stifled her laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny, now if you don't mind I've got to test out this technology I'm using for possible future inspiration" said Lisa as she made the journey downstairs.

Finally alone at least and ready to start his day, Lincoln and Lucy made their way downstairs and saw dirt clods hitting their window and huge gusts of winds were howling against the house.

"What's going on out there, a twister storm" asked Lucy as Lincoln rushed outside to see what was going on.

To his surprise and not so surprise was it was another fight between Lola and Lana, this time though they were monster girls like everyone else so fair, though it just so happens that Lana was a Gnome while Lola was a Sylph.

"Lana! Quit throwing mud you disgusting mud monster" said Lola, "Well, quit blowing down my mud towers you blow hard" said Lana, "That doesn't even make sense".

"Hmm, got to admit, while Lola's right, we can't fault Lana for using big words" said Lucy, "I was just thinking the same thing" said Lincoln, before both duck their heads from getting hit by gravel, before being hit by a strong gust of wind that sent them both flying back onto the house porch swing.

"We should probably stop them before they destroy us all" said Lucy, "Alright, you get Lana, and I'll tackle Lola" said Lincoln as Lucy nodded, before moving into action.

Slithering her way around the piles of dirt and gravel, Lucy was successful in constricting Lana in place, as Lincoln had got on top of the roof and using a jump rope he had found on the ground, had lassoed and dragged Lola into his arms.

"Alright girls, time to calm down and talk things out" said Lincoln, "Lana started it when she got dirt all over me" said Lola, "I can't help it that I'm made up of dirt now" said Lana as they continued to argue, before both older sibling tighten their hold on the twins.

"Alright stop, honestly I don't care anymore, all I care about is that you 2 stop yourselves from trying to kill us all" shouted Lincoln angrily as this seemed to completely pacify the twins, before 2 options appeared before Lincoln.

Lincoln had the choice to either forgive them and be gentle or continued to berate them.

Even though they were all well over the age of 18 physically, mentally they were all the same age as they were, plus adding in Lincoln's big brother instinct and he could only bring himself to do the right thing.

"Sigh, it's alright just please be mindful that you're both not the same 7 year old twins anymore, you're both 18 something year olds who now can use destructive elemental power alright" said Lincoln with a hug, before the twins hugged him back.

After they had hugged it out, things in the Loud house went back to normal, to the extent that Lincoln found himself in more ecchi situations than he normally would than he already did in his life.

Examples would be walking in on Luan, who's now a Ren Xiongmao, in the middle of a shower, where she promptly pawed him out, or how Lily, who's an Alice, had her brothers face in her lap after he tripped on one of her toys.

Otherwise, they went about watching TV together, eating together, and as the day ended going to bed respectfully.

Ready to turn in and hope that this simulation was at last over, Lincoln was brought in by a late night surprise, when he saw his sisters all entering his room.

More so was that some of them weren't exactly appropriately dressed, give how some of them wore baby doll and other naughty nightwear like clothing, which Lincoln had a bad feeling about.

"Lincoln think we can all sleep with you tonight" said Lori as they shut the door behind them, leaving Lincoln no room to argue, "Girls, what's going on" asked Lincoln nervously.

"What, we can't spend the night together with our favorite brother" asked Luna, "I'm your only brother for the record, also I've no problem with you girls sleeping with me, just…why are you all dressed like that!" exclaimed Lincoln as Lucy had got in bed first and was slowly coiling her body against her brothers.

"What don't you think it's rather cute, or even sexy on us" cooed Lucy as Lincoln was seriously freaking out by the second before he looked up out his window and realized that issue and cause of all of this.

It was a full moon, and he lived in a house full of monster girls, and according to lore, monster girls on a full moon become super amorous tonight, and Lincoln had a bad feeling that this was clearly something that neither he, and to that extent his sisters, especially Lisa, did not anticipate.

Fortunately, he was given the choice to either embrace and accept this, or jump out the window and run for his life.

And I don't think it needs to be said what Lincoln had chose to do, since we see him running down the streets screaming for his life as 10 nearly naked woman were chasing him.

"When will this nightmare end!" shouted Lincoln in horror as he didn't look back or stop until something or someone ended this virtual simulation.

Lincoln's Harem of Sisters Chapter 2:

Run time….. 00:12:45

Number of hearts stolen…. 00/10

Number of hearts broken….. 00/10

Hidden endings acquired…. 00/01

Overall grade…. B

Romantic Title… Popular Darling

**And we're finally done, sorry it took so long to publish this chapter, but if you were in California or anywhere alongside the west coast for that matter for the past month and a half for what it felt, than you should know were stuck in a state of constant wild fires and smog storms.**

**As such the situation did nothing but drained me physically, mentally, and spiritually during that time period, and that was on top of me trying to find my writers mojo to finish writing this chapter on top of my other works, and writing the second novel to an original book series that I'm creating.**

**So yeah in case that I didn't mention it before, I'm a published Author now, and the novel I've written is called 'How I Saved Satan's Daughter in Another World', so if you like what I write and are interested in reading it, your support would mean a lot to me.**

**Before I head out, I promise to publish the next chapter sometime between now and November the latest, which will be the last entry to this arc.**

**Once again sorry about the lack there of updates, but honestly this is a time of crisis and honestly anything in my life could change drastically at any given moment, but fear not I haven't abandoned or given up on this fic, at least not until I give it the proper conclusion it deserves.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	26. Chapter 25

**My Gothic Older Brother is the MC to this Date a Live Bullet and Other Destructive Power Harem, Where his only Chance of ending this is with a Kiss to this Cute Preppy Blonde with Silver Eyes and their other Sisters Pt 3**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House and this has to be the most ridiculously longest title to a chapter that I might actually have to go back and add in a shorten Japanese title for it like for a lot of anime out there.**

**Now to the story.**

Waking up once again, Lincoln realized because he was currently living in a large bed room made him realized he was still stuck in this stupid simulation still, but he was at least given the benefit of wearing his everyday normal Gothic attire and aesthetic.

Taking a deep sigh, Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror to see he wasn't as old as he use to be, but wasn't nearly close to his original age, he braced himself to deal with whatever Lisa had in store for him.

To his surprise Lincoln discovered that he had exited out his room into the living room of what assumed to be part of a 2 bedroom apartment.

"Hello! Lucy! Anyone!" called out Lincoln as he walked towards the other room to see it was completely vacant of anyone being there, before backing back towards the living room.

Searching for a sign to explain to him what's going on, Lincoln saw the answering machine on the counter, before pressing the button.

"_You have 1 missed message- beep- Lincoln sweetie it's your mother, just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing living on your own since your father and I left to work overseas_" said the recording of Rita as Lincoln could guess from there what sort of situation this might be.

Not bothering to listen to the rest of the message, Lincoln went and poured himself some Zombie Bran cereal for breakfast, before deciding to spend the day watching horror movies all day.

Just as his slasher/monster/horror movie marathon was about to begin, Lincoln heard the sounds of alarms wailing from outside, before he heard equally louder ones outside into the hallways of his apartment.

Stepping outside, he saw his neighbors running out of their homes and into the streets where he saw people gathering around taking platforms that were literally bringing them under ground.

"What the hell" said Lincoln before he decided to conform and join everyone to safety.

Taking the plat form lead them to take some underground shuttles, where Lincoln and everyone else hopped on as he was left in a cramped cart, before they proceeded to move on and evacuate.

As they were evacuating, Lincoln felt a light tremor as they continued the journey, before the power went off and the light tremor turned into a gigantic quake.

After managing to survive the ordeal, Lincoln saw that everyone else on board was out cold, most likely do to shock.

Searching his surrounding area, he saw that the front of the shuttle was out of commissioned and caved in.

Not wanting to stay in what could ultimately be his tomb, Lincoln proceeded to pry the doors open and walk towards the opposite direction where they were heading towards.

Eventually he found himself a platform leading to the service, which he had took hurriedly.

Now on surface side, Lincoln only had to turn his head to the left to see a big ass crater paved into the floor, which was most likely the connection to the cave in, but he saw nothing leading it to further connections, like what caused it.

Eventually he heard the sound of something zooming above him, and to his surprise he saw Lucy flying above him wearing a pink on black metal and spiritually constructed dress, wielding a big ass executioner blade that was at least 10 feet tall, and was swinging it like if it was rolled up news paper.

"What the hell, Lucy what are you doing!" shouted Lincoln but Lucy didn't listen nor payed him any mind as she was facing against girls Lincoln was more than familiar with, who were using jet packs to fly and high frequency blades, and wearing very sexy, very hot, definitely not suited for true protection, combat armor.

Eventually one of the girls who was fighting Lucy, was swatting back towards the ground, and it was none other than Haiku, who was about his age, but without her burn scars and was definitely on the bodacious side.

"Lincoln, what the hell are you doing here" said Haiku as she got back on her feet and approached the black haired hero, "I was gonna ask you the same thing actually" said Lincoln.

"Sigh, I was hoping to keep this secret from you for a while, but truth is me and a bunch a girls from school are enrolled to serve the government in combating these girls responsible for these spacial quakes that are caused by these girls whom we had called Spirits, since they appear before disappearing again" explained Haiku.

While she was explaining this, many of the of the girls continued to battle against Lucy, only to get their asses handed to them.

"But that doesn't explain why you girls are fighting Lucy with the intent of killing her" said Lincoln, "Hey she and the other 9 spirits that are known to drop in at any random moment come here intended on killing us, so I'm just doing my job to save humanity, also don't be giving them human names now, since that's the last thing they are" said Haiku, before Lucy ascended down to confront her personally.

"Lincoln get out of here, I'll hold her off" said Haiku as she charged forward and clashed blades against Lucy.

"No stop it, both of you quit it" said Lincoln as he ran forward to stop them, but the moment both of them clashed blades, a large shockwave sent anything in a 50 foot radius flying back.

Later

After regaining consciousness, Lincoln found himself waking up in an abandoned school, or at least what he assumed to be abandoned given how destroyed the building was.

Picking himself up, Lincoln was left wondering whatever became of Lucy, or Haiku, or the others as he walked down the school halls.

Eventually he saw Lucy in an empty classroom trying to catch her breath while still gripping on her sword, before turning her head towards Lincoln.

Not given a chance to speak, Lucy instantly pointed her large sword that was literally and inch away from cleaving his face in half, leaving Lincoln frozen in place.

"Who are and what is your purpose being here" demanded Lucy before 3 speech options appeared before Lincoln, with one saying to be smart and demand for her name, to dodge the question, or introduce himself.

"My names Lincoln and I'm your big brother" said Lincoln as Lucy lowered her sword from his face only to press it against his chest.

"I've no brother, only 9 other sisters as we're all ruthless pursuit by these buzzard war girls" said Lucy as she glared at Lincoln as he kept his hands up.

"Lucy, come on you got to remember me, I'm your big brother remember" said Lincoln trying to reason with Lucy.

"Who is this Lucy you speak of" said Lucy, "That's your name, Lucy Harriet Loud, or just simply Lucy" said Lincoln.

"That is not my name, I… have no name" said Lucy as she eased not only her glare but her grip on trying to kill Lincoln, just as 3 new options appeared.

His choice ranged from either to ran away and flee, attempt to pinning her to the ground, or name her, and while the last one was a bit ridiculous, for this situation it made sense.

"You do, and your name is Lucy" said Lincoln as Lucy looked at Lincoln with puzzlement, "I do like the sound of being called Lucy" said Lucy.

Before they could further continue their conversation, they saw more girls that Lincoln knew trying to face off and fight against Lori.

"I've got to go" said Lucy as she was ready to take flight, but Lincoln stopped her last minute and held her back to say one last thing.

"Promise me that we'll see each other again Lucy" said Lincoln as Lucy turned back to face her brother, "Alright Lincoln, I promise to see you again next time" said Lucy.

Knowing that he'll get to see Lucy again, Lincoln was left with 3 more speech bubbles that ranged from being directly romantic, perverted scum, to casually farewell.

"Be safe out there" said Lincoln before letting go of Lucy's hand as she continued to fight for not only hers, but the lives of their sisters.

The Next Day

Once things cleared up, Lincoln went back to the last place he saw Lucy, and hoped he could see her again.

Until then it was neither here nor there as he kicked any to all pieces of rubble, as he imagined the voices of not only Lucy, but all of his sisters.

"Lincoln!, Hey Lincoln are you listening to me" called Lucy as she and the rest of their sisters stood a few feet away from Lincoln, "Lucy, everyone you're all here, but how? Why?" asked Lincoln.

"You invited us, something no one has done before" said Lucy, "Hey sister are you sure we can trust this guy" asked Lynn as she was little more timid more cautious around Lincoln.

"He seems friendly enough, plus he seemed to genuinely cared about my well being before I left" said Lucy, "Alright sister, if you say we should trust this guy" said Lori.

"Um are you guys alright" asked Lincoln, "Well they're having problems trying to readjust themselves and addressing me as Lucy, frankly I think they all want names of their own" said Lucy.

"Yeah, so if you can get to naming us that be great bub" said a very aggressive Luan as Lincoln was given the choice to either give them their actual names, name them all after different anime girls that may or may not be the names of his waifu's, or snow white their names.

Seeing as they all have the ability to obliterate him, Lincoln decided the safest choice was to address them by their actual names.

"Well, your name is Lori and yours is Leni" said Lincoln as he pointed at his 2 eldest sisters, "Hm I appreciate the name you've given me" said Lori almost soldier like, "Leni I like the sound of that" said Leni as she didn't sound like an ounce of her ditzy doo manner.

"Yours is Luna and yours is Luan" said Lincoln as he looked at the passionate artist and comedian who grew up with.

"Peaches and cream do I love the sound of Luna" said Luna in a southern belle voice, "You know our names are very closely similar, you just have to switch 2 vowels" said Luan still cynical and grumpy like, which Lincoln didn't mind.

"Right, and your name is Lynn" said Lincoln addressing the usually color personality jock and occasional bully that was Lynn, "Thank you" said Lynn rather meekly once more.

"As for you two, you're Lana and you're Lola" Lincoln said while addressing the twins, "Whatever" said Lana as she lack personality all together, but the fact her body was more developed than Lola must be the compensated difference.

"Don't mind her, she's always like this which I know can be annoying" said Lola as Lincoln's assumption was right and was also given the impression she wasn't faking this nice girl shtick.

"And you're name is Lisa and yours is Lily" said Lincoln as he addressed his youngest sibling finally, though granted everyone, but Lily, were all around Lincoln's age.

"Bra, I really dig that name Lisa, ya know what I mean dawg" said Lisa as she sound exactly like the rappers and hip hop artist she listens to, "Yay I finally got a name" said Lily as she ran up to hug her brother.

"Right, well now that we're all here, what do you intend for us to do" asked Lori, "Well I don't know, normally you girls drag me to the mall for a day of shopping, before we all eat out at Gus' Games and Grub or whatever" said Lincoln.

"Alright, then you will take us to this mall and show us a good time" said Lucy as she went around and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's catching him by surprise.

"Hold on, we can't go to the mall or anywhere in public with how you girls are dressed" said Lincoln as the last thing he wanted was for Haiku and the others to return and attack them out of the blue.

"Then what do you suggest, wait you're not implying that we go out there in public naked now are you" asked Lucy as everyone reacted differently, with some of them glaring, some covering their vital and bosom region, with only Lana being down to get nude, that is until Lola intervened.

It was at this moment 3 options appeared once more, ranging from Lincoln to own up to the false accusation, to bring him home to fornicate with them, to just showing them some photos on his phone as a reference guide for them to dress up and disguise,

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant can't you all change into something else" asked Lincoln, "We could, just we need a reference as to what to wear" said Lucy as Lincoln pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

In hindsight, Lincoln should've open up the internet browser and girls clothes, because by the time his sisters were done picking out their outfit, he realized they went and searched his photo history that contained many videogame, anime, and last girls from horror movies to the gender bent slashers themselves in some rather risqué pose and clothing.

Examples being how Lori was dressed up as Laifu Waifu forever babe in the gaming industry Tiffany Lockheart, with the exception she wore the outfit in her color aesthetic.

Or how Leni wore the infamous virgin killer sweater, and sea foam green and white stripe socks while wearing the same color aesthetic converse.

Luna was dressed up wearing the default outfit of A.J. Mason from the Friday the 13th video game.

Luan was dressed up as the same outfit worn by everyone's Fayevorite useless goddess of water who gives nothing but grief to our hero who's known as the billionaire adventurer to shut-in NEET, just in her color aesthetic.

Lynn was dressed up wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt, and a large red waste skirt, white knee socks and black shoes.

Lucy just so happened to dress up almost exactly as Lincoln's Waifu Sapphire Scylla, except in her own color aesthetic and not holding twin .50 cal rifles that turns into giant scythes.

As for the twins, Lana wore a short jean skirt with black dance boots, and an unzip hoodie over a keyhole bra, specifically the one in the shape of a cat, while Lola wore a thigh high skirt, block stockings under, and a pink and black striped shirt while wearing a pink bow over her head.

Lisa opted to wear baggy joggers and matching track sweater as she wore an over sized platinum clock around her neck that to call it bling-bling or bling-blam would be an understatement as she kept it gangsta like.

As for Lily she had worn a familiar bunny like rain coat over her spring dress, like another loli Lincoln knew, though instead of using a hand puppet of a bunny, Lily was instead holding Bun-Bun in her hands.

"Well Lincoln, what do you think" asked Lucy, "Ok, for starters, the both of you can do society a favor and cover that ass" said Lincoln as he was referring towards Luan and Leni.

"I don't know I think my outfit as it is, is rather cute for cutie pie like don't you think" asked Leni as she pressed her index finger against her own cheek, that is the one on her face mind you.

"It's not like you're ever gonna get any of this" said Luan as she clicked her tongue as Lincoln felt mixed emotions as to how to react to the situation before him.

"Now come on Lincoln, let's go to this mall you're talking about" said Lucy as she and everyone else began to drag their brother to the destined place that was the mall.

Time Skip

While definitely they were all given strange looks for a number of reason, Lincoln could say his experience at the mall was no different than any other time he went there with his sisters, as it was just as stressful, just for different reasons.

With that being said, the girls seemed to have had a fun time, since the experience had given them an excuse to explore stores and reconnect to their real true personalities, like how Lucy, Leni, and Lori managed to almost buy out any store they had went to, Lynn was enjoying the various sporting equipment at the sports department, Lana's love for animals, and Lola wishing to be a princess, and so forth.

Eventually their day out lead them to Gus' games and grub where they all let lose, played games, and eat the holy grail of food, pizza.

"Ah this here is what life tastes like" said Lincoln blissfully, "I wonder if this is what a date taste like" said Lucy as the sisters seemed to voice in their thoughts leaving Lincoln confused.

"I'm sorry, what" asked Lincoln, "Well while we were at the mall, some of the girls we talked to asked us if you were our boyfriend and if we were all on a date" explained Lori.

"And what did you guys say" asked Lincoln as he had a bad feeling about this, "We had no idea what either one was, so they explained to us what's a boyfriend and dating and well it just makes sense that we're all on a date with our boyfriend" said Lori as all the girls seemed to agree and like the sound of that.

"Whoa, pump the breaks now, first of all I'm not your boyfriend, I'm your guys' brother, secondly if you want to call this a date between siblings, fine by me" said Lincoln.

"I don't know if I like the sound of calling you brother" said Luna, "You might be a bit of a scrub, but honestly you're not a half bad boyfriend" said Luan.

"Normally I say whatever, but honestly I'd like it better to call you my boyfriend as much as everyone else here" said Lana, "Aw, Lana you're showing feelings you big softie" said Lola as she hugged her apathetic sister.

"Alright girls, please stop and listen, all of this is a simulation that Lisa here had created, none of this is real, what's real is that I'm your brother and while I can't love you like how a boyfriend and girlfriend should, that doesn't change or stop me loving you like how I regularly do back home as your brother" said Lincoln as the atmosphere seemed to have change.

"But Lincoln, wouldn't you like it better if you'd rather love us and have us as your girlfriends" asked Lucy meekly as Lincoln was dreading to answer this questions since last night.

"I mean we all love you here more than a brother, and maybe even more than a boyfriend, don't you too" asked Lucy as Lincoln couldn't find the words and lowered his head in shame.

Getting the hurtful message, Lincoln felt the energy surrounding girls, literally began to feel destructive as the lights in the building began to flicker and ground lightly shaking.

Getting out of their seats, they all ran out the arcade and pizza parlor, with Lincoln hot on their tail.

"Girls wait, and please listen to me for a sec" called out Lincoln as they all turned to face Lincoln with tears in their eyes.

"Look, I get it that I've been dodging the question and possibly your feelings on the matter, but I only did it so I don't hurt any of you" said Lincoln, "Well you've done a bang up job so far" Lucy said in an upset tone as the buildings and streets began to crack and further tremble.

Now being forced to answer the question he dreaded, with an answer he feared how they might react, Lincoln was all but ready, that is until he notice a red laser beam dot on Lucy's shirt that was moving further up.

"Lucy!" shouted Lincoln as he ran forward to push Lucy down, "Hey what gives" said Lucy as she tried to push Lincoln off, bet felt something warm and wet dripping on her clothes.

Lifting Lincoln up, Lucy looked down at her now bloody palm and then back at Lincoln who had taken a bullet for Lucy, like he said he always would.

"Hey Lucy… are you… alright" mumbled Lincoln weakly as hearing his voice seemed to only shake and scare not only Lucy, but everyone else there.

"Lincoln" choked Lucy as all the loud sisters gathered around the one man they had came to loved, no rather they always loved, the one who was good towards all of them, and the only one capable of making them all happy.

"Lincoln" sobbed Lori as this lead to everyone saying his name before breaking down in tears.

Before, the girls could take a longer moment to grieve, they were suddenly filled an undying, unmerciful rage to annihilate not only the one responsible for killing Lincoln, but possibly the entire western continents.

Perched on the roof were a bunch of girls the Loud sisters were all too familiar with, as they began to change into their astral clothing and armor and readied to unleash Hell on earth.

While they were out trying to annihilate the human race, Lincoln's wounds began to heal, before the Goth boy felt air back in his lungs, before feeling the spot where he had been shot previously.

Not caring to know how or why he's alive, he had to get up somewhere high to get his sisters attention, if he wants to not only save the world but them.

Eventually he saw a large electrical tower down the street, and wasted no time in going there where he hopped over the fence, and climb to the top of the tower.

"LUCY!" shouted Lincoln from the top of his lungs as this got her attention, along with everyone else as they all let out tears of joy and flew down to embrace their brother.

"Lincoln you're alive" said Lucy, "Yeah, I don't know how or why but I am" said Lincoln as he was happy to be with his sisters once more.

Unfortunately the moment was put on hold when he realized that all of their weapons were not only out but were surging with destructive energy that left Lincoln feeling uneasy.

"Um girls, mind putting away your weapons" said Lincoln, "We can't we've unleashed them all to their maximum destructive setting" said Lori, "There has to be a way" "There isn't".

And just like everyone main character and hero before, Lincoln's Deus Ex moment came when 3 choice bubbles appeared, all of them really not helpful.

One of them being that Lincoln should put his head between his legs and kiss his ass goodbye, the other saying to take their killing blow and concentrated on him, which he didn't understand why.

As for the last one, the only for him to save them was for him to kiss one of his sisters.

Like Lincoln thought a no win situation, and while he knew this was still a simulation in the back of his mind, in the moment that was now, he didn't and chose to give the answer everyone was waiting for.

"This might sound crazy, but I think my best bet is to kiss one of you" said Lincoln with a light blush, "Alright then, we don't know what kissing is, but we're all for it, we trust you Lincoln" said Lucy before a final choice was left for Lincoln to choose.

Between 10 girls, all of them being his sisters, Lincoln went up towards Lucy as his heart was racing and his palms sweating as he held his sister by the arms.

"Lincoln" asked a confused Lucy, before she and everyone was surprised when Lincoln leaned in finally kissed Lucy, and not on the cheeks like they normally do, not on the lips because they're still young and naïve and are just mimicking mom and dad.

I meant a full blown kiss that everyone was waiting for to see happen one day, and hope that by doing this could leave everyone with a sense of closure and the couple with a sense of happiness and fulfillment.

As Lucy and everyone began to calm down, everyone began to fade away from this world one by one, until it was just Lincoln and Lucy again, back to normal in their regular normal everyday attire, with Lucy now having full memory as to what had happened.

"Lincoln" exclaimed Lucy as she pulled away from her brothers lips, "Oh crap, Lucy I am so sorry I didn't mean to" said Lincoln as he was at a loss for words before realization hit him, with the fear of him possibly losing his only favorite sister.

"No it's alright I know it's not entirely your fault, this was all Lisa's stupid idea with everyone backing her up on it" said Lucy trying to ease her brother's conscious.

They stood there awkwardly in silence as the world around them completely faded leaving them alone in white empty space with just the 2 of them.

"Look Lucy, I don't know about you- that is how you feel, especially since this must be confusing for you especially, but the truth of the matter is…" said Lincoln as Lucy's silver eyes layed on her brother wanting to hear what he finally has to say.

"…I love you, I know it's messed up but I do love you, more than a sister. Gah this is so messed up and wrong on so many levels" said Lincoln as he backed away and began to berate himself.

At long last Lucy had finally confirmed and got to hear those exact words and feelings that she too has been longing to share and admit and not feel alone to the one person who means the world to her.

"Lincoln, calm down and listen to me" said Lucy as she stopped her brother from gripping his skull, before slowly turning his head over and kissed him back.

"I'm happy to know that you loved me, in fact I've been feeling the same way about you too for a while now" said Lucy with a smile as this eased Lincoln to a state of blushing.

"You know this is not only wrong and illegal" said Lincoln, "I am highly aware of that, yes" said Lucy.

"And this just means that our sisters assumptions and treatment of not only me, but now you are not gonna be kind right" said Lincoln, "I'm sure that we can manage it somehow, plus I think secretly they've been longing for us to come out and admit our love for each other and just might be supportive of us" said Lucy.

"This is probably going to get mom and dad to disown us and damning us for not only being a disgrace but ruining the family" said Lincoln, "If our family feels that way, I'm sure they could care less if we chose to run away together, we can start a new life out in Alaska" said Lucy.

In spite of whatever hardships they're about to face, both had each other's back like they always had before, and nothing was going to stop them so long as love was by their side.

"Come on, let's face the music already" said Lincoln, "Together my darling" said Lucy as they kissed one more time before finally fading away as well.

Lincoln's room

Waking up at long last and taking off the VR helmet he had been forced to wear while he was asleep, Lincoln slid on his everyday clothes before stepping out of his room to confront his sisters with Lucy by his side.

Upon opening the door, he was surprise they weren't all crowded around like always, before Lucy finally left hers and Lynn's room.

"And Lynn" asked Lincoln, "She said that she and our sisters will join us in a bit after they have a closed sibling meeting of just them" explained Lucy.

Knowing that wasn't going to mean good news for either of them, Lincoln decided that whatever they say after composing themselves, they'll listen but he expects them to do the same thing.

As they had went down stairs and sat patiently in the living room side by side and hand in hand, the couple heard multiple footsteps coming down the stairs.

Not having to move, Lincoln and Lucy sat together as they faced their siblings who were surprisingly calm and not ready to murder Lincoln, though both kept a sharp eye on both Lisa and Lynn just in case.

"So… what's up, what happens now" asked Lincoln, as his sisters looked at one another and nodded.

"Me and the girls were talking and after discussing and going over the data evaluation that Lisa had made, we've come to the agreement and conclusion that we must first apologize" said Lori, leaving Lincoln and Lucy confused.

"Come again" said Lincoln, "We're sorry for doing this to you Lincoln, and in our stubbornness in wanting you to confess your feelings to Lucy, we did nothing better than pushing you both closer and made you both into a couple, and for what so we can beat on you out of petty jealousy" said Lori.

"I'm sorry what was that last part" said Lucy, "That's not important, what's important is that we did something wrong that was none of our business entirely and if we really didn't want this to happen, a better choice would've been us doing nothing from the beginning" said Lisa.

"With that said, we all support you both in whatever decision you make" said Lori as Lincoln and Lucy turned to each other and let their eyes do the talking.

"Still feel the same way like you did back in that simulation" asked Lincoln, "My feelings for you have always been real" said Lucy as they both held one another's hands to show their newly found committed relationship to their sisters, which they took and accepted the heartwarming moment.

"So are you 2 gonna kiss now" asked Lola causing Lincoln and Lucy to blush, "I think they should kiss" said Lana.

"Yeah, kiss her already Lincoln" said Lynn, before all the sisters began chanting for Lincoln to kiss Lincoln.

"Alright already I will jeez" said Lincoln as he blushing heavily for having to kiss his sister like this in front of their sisters, to which Lucy felt the same way about.

And just as the 2 finally kissed, that was when Lynn Sr. and Rita finally left their room at long last.

"What's with all the ruckus out here kids" asked Lynn Sr. as he and his wife witnessed something that neither Lincoln or Lucy, and to that extent the other Loud siblings, wanted their parents to see just quite yet.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" shouted all the Loud children as something tells us that things in the Loud house are going to be different, but that's usually a good thing for this family.

**Alright so got this chapter done and uploaded a lot sooner than planned, so yeah…**

**In all seriousness though, I think a lot of people were either looking forward or even expecting something like this to happen, and with that being said I await your guys thoughts, be it in the review section or if you want to directly PM me, cause honestly whatever you guys have to say is already killing me with anticipation, so bring it on.**

**Regardless I do plan to continue this story, difference being that Lincoln and Lucy are a couple, but it won't be all up in your face unless anyone wants that, and before anyone asks, I don't plan to publish a Lemon any time soon if not ever at least for this story since the adventures will be wholesome with M rating being there mainly due to language, ecchi scenes, and gruesome slasher violence, which I hope to make more of soon.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	27. Chapter 26

**This Cute Preppy Blonde with Silver Eyes and her Gothic Older Brother are Forced to have the Talk**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, you know who does, please support any to all official releases, and while I realize that the title might sound misleading, it's not what it looks like, entirely, now to the story.**

After filling in and explaining to their parents the events that had transpired the night before, let's just say that things are definitely tense in the Loud House.

"And well, here we are now" said Lincoln, as Lynn Sr. and Rita heard everything they needed to hear in regards why they saw their only son kissing their daughter in a manner that they themselves only do.

"Look we get that this is upsetting, and you have every right to disown and punish us, but I rather that you ship me off somewhere far away and leave Lucy here" said Lincoln as he wasn't going to back down and show any fear towards his parents.

"I wouldn't exactly say upsetting if I'm completely honest" said Rita as this surprised not only Lincoln and Lucy, but everyone, "Rather I think it's a lot more surprising that this had to happen a lot sooner than we anticipated, but whatever".

"Wait, I'm confused here" said Lucy, "I must concur as well" said Lisa from the side lines.

"Alright kids I need you all to listen to us carefully, for over a year now since there's always been an incident where your brother has been in a compromising situation with Lucy, your mother and I gave it some deep thought and even talked about it" began Lynn Sr.

"That is in regards to the fact of Lincoln and Lucy dating, and well after hearing and discussing many false accusations with your brother, and the fact it would probably ease a lot of drama along with any further injuries towards your brother, we decided that we're fine with you 2 dating" said Rita as she and Lynn Sr. turned to face their son and daughter with a smile.

"So wait, are you saying this whole time you were both ok with the idea of any of us dating Lincoln" asked Lori, "That's not what we said, it took us a long time and frankly we'd be lying if we said that we both thought that a part of us is a terrible idea and we shouldn't be this layed back and supportive" said Rita.

"With that being said, we'd be lying to you if we'd say if you all decided to date your brother like those harem based Japanese cartoons he watches would not only be a terrible idea, but also heavily disappoint us, cause frankly that be pushing it big time, not only in society but for this family" said Lynn Sr.

"What about individually though" asked Lori, "Honestly honey it took us a year to get use to the idea of your brother and Lucy possibly becoming a thing, with the age expectation being somewhere between 14 and 16" said Rita.

"But otherwise you 2 are alright with me and Lincoln being a thing" asked Lucy as she held her brothers hand, "You and your brother have our blessing sweetie, of course there's going to be some added ground rules, that we'll say privately between not only the both of you, but individually as well" said Lynn Sr. before he and Rita stared at the rest of their kids.

"Come on girls, they said they wanted to talk privately" said Lori trying to usher her sisters back upstairs, "Not so fast kids, a punishment is definitely in order for actions" said Rita as the Loud sisters jeered.

"That's right, you're all grounded for a week, with Lisa being banned for doing any additional experiments for a full 2 weeks, and Lori you're also expected to work overtime at the restaurant for at least 2 week, with pay of course" said Lynn Sr. as they all jeered again.

"You heard your father, now all of you march upstairs" said Rita as they all did leaving them with only Lincoln and Lucy.

"Sigh, alright, lay it on us as to what you guys expect us to do that we would know better of doing" said Lincoln.

"For starters, don't be openly sharing your affection out in public" said Rita as Lincoln rolled his eyes to that obvious statement, "Don't share this information with anyone, including your friends" said Lynn Sr.

"Don't be kissing like a happy couple in front us or any of your sisters, last thing we want is for them to all think it's ok to French kiss their brother" said Lynn Sr., "Plus we'd at least like to keep seeing you as our babies for a few more years" said Rita.

"What about a kiss on the cheek like how I always do" asked Lucy, "That's fine by us on all accounts" said Rita.

"If you do intend to go out on an actual date, date, we suggest in a different city in a different county, also it might be smart to not share your real names" said Lynn Sr.

"Otherwise, if you want a nice peaceful date night at home, we suggest doing it with the blinds closed" said Rita as Lincoln and Lucy listened to everything they had heard for the most part and kinda had a bright idea to be doing the things their parents had suggested in the beginning.

"Now that we laid some ground rules, we'd like to talk to you both individually, Lucy come with me we'll talk in me and your fathers room" said Rita as she lead the blonde into their room to chat, leaving her 2 men alone to talk in the room.

"Alright son, I know you're getting close to that age where boys start to feel interested in doing the birds and the bee's if you know what I mean" said Lynn Sr.

"Yes sir" said Lincoln, "Right well I'm not, not going to tell you that you and Lucy shouldn't be doing it, in fact I should be definitely telling not to do it all together, just please wait is all I'm saying son" said Lynn Sr.

"I wouldn't dare do something if I'm aware Lucy wasn't comfortable with" said Lincoln as he looked his father in the eye to reaffirm that statement.

"I know you wouldn't son, but with that said I figured I might as share with you an old family secret" said Lynn Sr. as he pulled out a photo of Great Grandma Harriet.

"You see son, Grandma Harriet's husband never died after their 5th child, it was agreed that any to all photos between them were to remain hidden and or destroyed until the day came where we thought you kids were ready and well I think you're ready to learn the truth" said Lynn Sr. as he began to unfold the photo to reveal who her husband was.

Like how Lucy was often compared to their great grandmother, Lincoln was surprised to see his great grandfather being the spitting image of his father, if his head was shaven and if he had a push broom mustache.

"You're great grandfathers name was Abraham Lincoln Loud, and like you and Lucy, grandpa Abe and grandma Harriet were also brother and sister" said Lynn Sr. as Lincoln went wide eye.

"Hold so incest has been already committed in our family once before" asked Lincoln, "That is correct son, though keep in mind this was in a different era where such relationship was nearing towards an end and the start of being labeled as a taboo" said Lynn Sr.

Looking at the photos of his great grandparents, before looking at their many children, Lincoln notice something majorly important about them.

"Hold, that doesn't explain while they all look so healthy, I mean hell grandpa Leslie and grandpa Ashley are both 110 years old, how can that be" asked Lincoln since he's heard and learned weird stories on the internet and in literature the consequences between incest usually involving major birth defects and unhealthy children.

"This may sound far fetch son, but it has come to agreed that your great grandma Harriet indeed was an expert in witchcraft and has stated that she was able to conceive a family of 5 healthy children because she placed a spell on herself" said Lynn Sr.

"Is this superstitions tend to run deep in our family" asked Lincoln since he remembered that whole luck fiasco with Lynn from a year ago that was finally put to an end after he had to endure 2 weeks in that stupid squirrel costume, before it somehow spontaneously combusted around the same time someone had siphoned half the gas tank from Vanzilla.

"Exactly, which is why I keep all of grandma Harriet's stuff in the attic" said Lynn Sr.

"Does mom know about this" asked Lincoln, "I only let her in on this secret recently around the time we were discussing the idea as to the both of you potentially dating someday" said Lynn Sr.

This was a lot to take in and these past 12+ hours were indeed quite eventful, but it at least eased any worries or hardships he and Lucy might someday face and overcome.

"Ok so this has been eye opening, is there anything else I should be aware about you and mom want to share or inform me of something I shouldn't do" asked Lincoln.

"Your mother and I are aware you're working for that crooked bastard Flip" said Lynn Sr. as Lincoln began to make that one face we all make when we get busted and just want to say 'oh shit'.

"How- how did you when did you guys" began asking Lincoln, "Son, we notice things around the house, new videogames here, you still spending late hours into the night watching anime and horror movies, the family Pear Tunes account notifying us every song and every movie you buy, and this is not taking in to account the extra snack and junk food you and your sisters eat" said Lynn Sr. as Lincoln really felt he was stuck in a pickle.

"No worries son, you don't have to quit just yet, just promise me that when you turn 16, you quit and work with me and all your other sisters at the family restaurant" said Lynn Sr. as Lincoln saw this as a fair trade.

"Alright done" said Lincoln, "Atta boy son, now come on I think your mother is about wrapping things up with Lucy" said Lynn Sr. as he and Lincoln went to get them so they can finally start on their new happy life as a couple.

Elsewhere

Far away from the Loud family, Royal Woods, and even the Cassagrande family, a major riot was taking place in one of Detroit's maximum security Insane Asylum, where patients are on the wild, orderlies are in disarray, while doctors and security alike were trying to get a hold of the situation.

Out of the patients, one stood out the most as 3 orderlies lied dead on the floor, with 2 having their throats slit open, 1 having their skull cracked open, as the same patient manage to get the jump and was strangling a doctor to death as they desperately tried to break free.

"Shh, don't fight it doc, it's like you've been telling me during those bullshit therapy sessions we had, and trying to feel my head with lies in regards to my beloved, you just have to let go and embrace the reality that you're about to die" said Ronnie Ann as she had blood splattered on her face as it held a sweet smile with no malice that only a Yandere was able to pull.

Eventually the good doctor did die as Ronnie Ann search their body and grabbed a hold of their security badge and keys as she looked towards you the reader as we witness her go back on the prowl.

"No worries beloved, soon you and I will be together once again" giggled Ronnie Ann sweetly.

**So happy ending for Lincoln and Lucy, while hard times are expected to return and resurface for our boy Lincoln once more.**

**Honestly I know what I'm getting myself into by bringing back Ronnie Ann after that controversial arc I wrote earlier this year, but what can I say other than this just adds to the mix of something both frightening and exciting.**

**But this will be answered and told for a later time, next chapter I want to focus more on Lincoln and Lucy interacting with more of the characters, cause like I said they maybe a couple but that doesn't really changes a lot of things for what I had planned in regards to the tone of this fic from the beginning.**

**I'm thinking either to have next chapter involve either just Lori or Luan and Luna I don't know share me your thoughts in the review section.**

**Until next time guys, be sure to stay safe, to condition not only your body but also your mind, and overall just be good people.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator and official author Tobi Yaza. =3**


	28. Chapter 27

**My Gothic Older Brother and this Cute Preppy Blonde want to help their Rocker Older Sister, with the Help of their Clown Sister**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, and these titles to these chapters are starting to get ridiculously longer, but whatever ya know.**

It was another peaceful day for Lincoln and Lucy, just chilling in his room with all but a few scented candles lit in his dark room as they laid across and around his bed.

"Hey Lincoln, what are your thoughts about this Ozkar kid joining the group" asked Lucy as she was watching a new season of SPYR as Lincoln was reading some fan made SPYR comics online.

"So long as the scrub and the community doesn't make a move on Sapphire to further cause compromising drama to the community, and possibly ruin our OTP Garnet Knight, I say whatever" said Lincoln in his regularly emotionless voice.

"Agreed" said Lucy as she high fived her brother, even though anyone else could argue that it's ok for an older guy to be with another girl, but not the other way around.

As they continued to hang in peace, the usual rambunctious everyday activities that happen in the Loud House continued from Lola driving her toy jeep that was practically souped to drive like an actual jeep, to Lynn playing soccer in the house, or Lori talking to her friends out loud on the phone.

While still loud, it wasn't overly loud due to Luna having a date today with Sam, a nice girl that everyone agreed on.

Eventually their peaceful leisure delight came to an end, when Luan came in through the door, and accidentally slamming it against Lincoln's leg.

"Lincoln, Lucy can we have a moment to chat" said Luan before seeing her brother gripping his leg in pain.

"Ow" cried Lincoln as Lucy came to check on her brother, "Huh talk about breaking a leg while making an entrance, but I guess that comes with show biz, Hahaha, get it" said Luan.

"Seriously, if you're just going to crack puns, then leave already" hissed Lincoln as he was still mending his leg.

"Sorry, I'll be serious now" said Luan as she helped Lincoln sat on his bed, "So Luan, what's up" asked Lucy, "Right, on behalf of being Luna's roommate, she needs some help with her relationship with Sam".

"Now hold on, I thought things were going good between them" asked Lincoln, "Honestly they are, the issue comes down to Luna and herself, at least the self loathing and doubting self side of her" said Luan.

"I see, please fill us in" asked Lincoln, "Well, it seems that our musically talented sister, doesn't make her a great dancer" said Luan as Lincoln began to grimace a little since he knew where this was going.

"Why what happened" asked Lucy, "According to Luna, she wound up accidentally stage diving on top of a table, where she broke it and bunch of people food and drinks, that is after she banged her head back and forth" explained Luan.

"Question, did she mention what kind of music they were playing" asked Lincoln, "I believe it was waltz" said Luan as Lincoln could only sigh and shake his head in shame.

"So after chatting with her, Luna felt so embarrassed that she's afraid that this may ruin their chance for having a nice prom night, and might further ruin her relationship" said Luan.

"And let me guess, you figured I could be able to teach her a few dance moves" asked Lincoln, "That's part of the reason, I also feel like prom is too far away for her, so I figured we can give her chance to redeem herself the only way I know how" said Luan.

"And what's that" asked Lucy, "Epic flash mob dance at the mall, I'm sure I can convince my friends in the drama club and our school dance team to join us in pulling this off" said Luan.

"Ugh, really do we have to" asked Lincoln as he hated flash mobs in public cause it involved doing something as a group openly in public, for the enjoyment of others, which were all things he hated doing in life.

"Come on Lincoln, we'll be helping Luna out" said Lucy as she leaned against her brother with a smile as that was all that was needed to change his mind.

"Fine, but on one condition" said Lincoln as he addressed Luan, "During this time period, I expect you to take this serious, so no puns, no practical jokes especially during practice, and if I so much as become the victim to any one of them, I'm walking out".

"Lincoln" Lucy exclaimed in amazement for requesting something so selfish, "Fine, for every pun or joke you fail to contain, you owe me a dollar" said Lincoln as that was as far as he'll compromise.

"Alright sounds fair" said Luan as she offered her hand to shake on it, to which Lincoln naively accepted, resulting in him getting shocked.

"That counts" coughed Lincoln as he pulled out jar from under his bed, before Luan put in a dollar in said jar.

"Alright, let's go talk to Luna, Lucy you're welcome to join us" said Lincoln as they all left his room to help Luna to overcome herself doubt and gain some confidence.

Weeks Later

Out at Royal Woods Mall, Luna and Sam were enjoying Flippy's and a basket of cheese fries together as they were out on another date.

"So I was thinking about upgrading my amps so that instead of going up to ten they go up to eleven" said Luna, "Nice, any idea where to find one of those amps" asked Sam.

"Chunk said he had a friend who has a few he was willing to sell, but I'm still about $200 short" said Luna, "No worries, I'm sure the guys at our next gig this Friday will understand in letting you take more than half this time around, especially since it's for the band" said Sam.

"That's right" said Luna as her loyalty to her band mates went without question, just as they went to throw out their left over's.

Having their fill, they wondered the mall until they all ran into Luan with Benny, and Lincoln with Lucy.

"Hi Luan and Benny" greeted Sam, "Sup bro, sup sis" Luna said towards Lincoln and Lucy.

"What are you guys doing here today" asked Sam, "Well, me and Benny here are on a date ourselves" said Luan as she held her boyfriends hand while nuzzling against his face.

"Sigh, Lucy wanted to do some make up shopping and other stuff that's girly and pink, but mom and dad insisted that I accompany her in her personal endeavor" said Lincoln as he was brooding.

"Aw don't be that way, we got you some new guy-liner, and a SPYR Vinyl figure" said Lucy with a smile as she hugged her brother to lighten his mood, which it did.

"Sigh, it's a nendroid figure" said Lincoln as he rolled his eyes, "Well, since we're all here, do you guys want to just hang out together or-" asked Sam before she was cut off when the normal mall audio sound track was cut off as a much more upbeat song began to play instead.

It was 'Now you're Gone' by Base Hunter as it began to pollute the area where they were all at, which confused some people, before a good number of them got together and began to flash mob dance.

"Oh my god, there's an actual flash mob going on in front of us right now" Sam said happily as Luna began to grimace a little.

"Hey we should be recording this don't you think guys" said Sam, before witnessing that Lincoln, Luan, Lucy, and Benny have long since taken part in this display of choreographic dancing.

"Oh my god your siblings are awesome" said Sam as she lightly nudged at Luna, before realizing she was feeling the opposite of what Sam felt.

"Oh, sorry Luna. Hey listen, I don't mind that you don't know how to dance I still love…you" said Sam, before Luna surprised her and joined in with everyone else.

Once the song was over, Luna turned to her siblings as they all high fived and thumbs up everyone who took part in today, before running back to Sam as she was catching her breath.

"So, after our gig, want to hang out and dance to a song or two this Friday" asked Luna before Sam pulled her head in and planted a kiss on her left cheek.

"Aw Luna, I'd love to" said Sam as they both walked hand in hand out of sight, before Luna turned to wave her siblings one more time.

"Well I think that helps another one of our family problems" said Lincoln, "You know I get what you mean, but it sounds wrong when you say it out loud" said Luan.

"If you have a better way phrasing it, by all means say it" said Lincoln, "Honestly there isn't" admitted Luan.

"Well I don't know about you 2, but I had fun" said Lucy, "Yeah, we should definitely do something like this, especially since your brother here has the moves" said Benny.

"I'll admit it was a rather fun experience, so why not" said Lincoln, "I'll be sure to hold you to those words, but for now, me and Benny here do have a real date to continue" said Luan.

"That's fine, me and Lucy are about to head out and get some lunch in the next town over" said Lincoln as he was being subtle as to him and Lucy going out for a lunch date that was at least 2 towns over.

"Alright, don't be late for dinner you 2" said Luan as she and all the other sisters were in the loop of not only their relationship, but the secrecy of it.

"Sure thing mom" Lincoln said sarcastically with a smile, before Lucy took her brothers hand as she followed him out the mall.

"Can I be honest and say I think it's sweet, how close your brother and little sister are" said Benny as he was unaware of their relationship.

"Yeah, you've no idea" said Luan as she really hope to never crack a pun or joke over their real relationship, less she wants to be the one to not only ruin their lives, but the families as well.

"Anyways, want to check out the joke shop" asked Luan, "After you milady" said Benny as they went on their merry way.

**Bam, another chapter down, with another one to come before the end of the year.**

**Also I gave it some thought and opted to skip on making a holiday special for this fic this year, since I'm committed towards writing a bunch of other specials for my other fic's, so sorry guys.**

**But next chapter will focus on Lincoln being the unlikely heroic protagonist against the cinematic, specifically in the slasher world of bad guy, like dream once more, with the expected release date to be published this Friday the 13****th****, so in 2 weeks guys.**

**Speaking of, I'm sad that they're shutting down there servers with their last update being the last one, with no future plans of add ons to our beloved slasher, who honestly I think we can call an antihero at some point, like Jason has saved his victims from worser people and has even killed the monster Freddy before, and no doubt could do it again.**

**And before anyone asks, yes I've seen fan art of gender bent Jason on top of him being ship with Sadako, whom I approve the relationship with, being it solely DTF to even him being her Big Daddy like in Bioshock.**

**Don't know why I'd admit towards that last part, but whatever, until next time guys, be safe and good people.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator and official author Tobi Yaza. =3**


End file.
